La Momia Regresa
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: En 1935, Sasuke Uchiha y su mujer Sakura Haruno llevan una vida tranquila en Suna con Sarada, su hija prodigio. Pero una nueva catástrofe se está formando en las profundidades del desierto sahariano. Seis mil años antes de nuestra era, el Rey Escorpión, hace un pacto con el Dios Anubis y luego le traiciona.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Hace 500 años existió un gran guerrero temido por sus enemigos conocido como el rey escorpión, guío un gran ejercito con el propósito de dominar el mundo entero. Se ve una gran cantidad de guerreros que están listos para luchar y entrar en los dominios de Konoha dirigidos por el gran rey escorpión, estaban en la entrada de la cuidad enfrente sus enemigos listos para evitar la entrada de los invasores, el ejercito del rey escorpión desenfundo sus espadas y su líder apunto su espada en dirección donde está el ejercito enemigo.

 **Rey escorpión: Aku machente (Ataquen y destruyan)** -dijo gritando dando una orden a su ejército.

Y con esa orden le dio inicio a una sangrienta batalla, ambos ejércitos chocaron en contra poniéndose los escudos enfrente para así evitar las estocadas, el gran guerrero conocido como el rey escorpión se lanzó contra los primeros enemigos que se acercaban tomando a uno del cuello y enterrándole la espada en el estómago, mientras que su ejército también peleaba ferozmente dando cuenta de que esa batalla era de ellos, uno de ellos golpeo con el escudo a su enemigo de Konoha y calló al suelo al recibir un gran golpe en la cara y acabando con su vida enterrándole la espada en la cabeza, otros se cubrían para no acabar muertos y cunado hallaban la oportunidad les hacían un gran corte en el pecho dando por terminada su vida en cuando al rey escorpión luchaban ferozmente y sin la necesidad de cubrirse mucho con su escudo que tiene la insignia del escorpión, a uno de los de Konoha le hizo un gran corte con su espada en el pecho y luego le corto la cabeza de un espadazo, se acercaba otro por su lado izquierdo y solamente lo detuvo dándole con el escudo en el pecho y dándole en cabezazo en la frente dejándolo inconsciente por ese fuerte golpe, otro llegaba enfrente de el con espada en mano así que el rey escorpión se cubrió con su espada y detuvo el espadazo después lo golpeo en la cara a su enemigo quedando de espalda y cortando su espada y después se puso de frente y le corto la garganta con la espada, pero el ejército de Konoha no estaba acabado también luchaba ferozmente para proteger esa tierra, mientras que el rey escorpión veía como se acercaba otro enemigo corriendo el solo puso su escudo y cuando choco con él lo levanto y con el peso del enemigo y más su velocidad salió volando 3 metros donde estaba el rey escorpión, él estaba distraído y a un lado de él apareció otro el solo lo golpeo con el escudo y acabo con su vida enterrando su espada en el corazón, se acercaba otro enfrente de él y solo lo detuvo dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago y cortándole el brazo izquierdo cayendo con ella su espada y mucha sangre y para evitarle más sufrimiento le corto la cabeza, la cabeza solo rodó en la arena caliente mientras que el cuerpo caer desplomado de espalda aun saliendo la sangre de la cabeza y del brazo que fue cortado, el rey escorpión salió corriendo en dirección de los demás enemigos.

Después de 7 largos años llego a su fin esa gran batalla en donde se perdieron muchas vidas y donde se derramo mucha sangre tanto de los ejércitos como de los civiles y al final solo hubo un perdedor y ese fue el ejército del gran guerrero el rey escorpión, derrotados no tuvieron otra opción que internarse en el desierto sangrado de Amh Shere, pasaron los días, semanas y meses y el ejército del gran rey escorpión fue muriendo uno a uno a causa del despiadado sol y por las noches del inmisericorde frío del desierto. Hasta que pasaron 2 meses solo quedo el gran guerrero, el en sus últimos momentos de vida hizo un trato con el dios Anubis.

 **Rey escorpión: Anubis nomanka (Salva mi vida y te doy mi alma dios Anubis)** -dijo gritando y desesperado.

Y así saliendo de la arena caliente apareció un escorpión, el rey escorpión tomo al escorpión entre sus manos mientras que este animal lo picaba y lo picaba inyectándole su letal veneno, él lo único que hizo fue comérselo y así dando cerrando el trato, del suelo empezó a salir platas, palmeras, un gran lago y dotándolo de una gran vegetación que en momento era inexistente en el desierto hasta que se hizo el pacto y así salvándole la vida al rey escorpión y dando nacimiento al "Oasis de Amh Shere", no paso mucho tiempo para que el rey escorpión entrara en batalla pero no iba solo el trato también era que Anubis le diera el poder y el ejército para poder acabar con su tarea pendiente acabar con Konoha.

Y entonces Anubis le cedió el mando de su ejército, como si fuera un malnacido asesino sin escrúpulos, mando al ejército de Anubis a destruir la cuidad de Konoha, matando con ellos a hombre, mujeres, niños y ancianos no les importaba nada solo quería ver destruida esa cuidad que se incendiaba poco a poco, para los gritos de la gente era muy agradable.

 **Rey escorpión: jajajajajajajajajaja** -riendo con maldad y feliz escuchando los gritos de la gente.

Y al concluir el pacto, Anubis obligo al rey escorpión a serviré eternamente, haciendo que en el momento de la batalla un gran rayo lo golpeo en la espalda y lo despojo de su alma llevándosela a los dominios del Oasis de Amh Shere y con ellos su ejército, pero dejando caer en el suelo su brazalete con la imagen de Anubis y la forma de un escorpión cayendo su cuerpo sin alma al lado de este objeto y su ejército se deshizo como si de tierra se tratara y se lo llevara el viento y desde entonces esperan pacientemente el nacer del rey escorpión para concluir lo que dejaron pendiente con el mundo.

Han pasado 5000 años desde entonces y en el año 1926 fue el año a lo que dieron origen al que quizás sido el descubrimiento más grande de la historia ya que se encontraron 2 de los libros más importantes del mundo "El libro de los muertos" y "El libro de Amu-Ra", pero no fue lo único que encontraron ya que también encontraron la momia Suigetsu que despertó gracias al libro de los muertos que leyeron y le costó la vida de un egiptólogo y 3 vaqueros que buscaban tesoros en la cuidad de Hamunaptra, pero al final lograron regresar al mundo de los muertos al ser que no quería morir y ganando al final algo que no se puede comparar con ningún tesoro, el amor entre el aventurero e intrépido pero en cierta forma al principio machista Sasuke Uchiha y la inexperta pero hermosa e inteligente bibliotecaria Sakura Haruno.

2 años después de estos hechos Sasuke y Sakura se casaron fue una gran boda donde asistieron parte de la familia de Sakura y la de Sasuke también, tampoco podía faltar la presencia de Sasori Haruno que se pasó el mayor tiempo ligando con cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente y para sorpresa de la pareja se presentó su amigo Medjay Naruto Uzumaki que solo estaba de pasó, pero los felicito de todas maneras.

Ese mismo año nació su única hija Sarada Uchiha Haruno, pasando los años Sarada heredo el comportamiento de su padre, pero también la inteligencia de su madre y así se mudaron a Suna una gran cuidad que estaba bien ubicada en el país de la arena, viviendo en una gran mansión producto de la numerosas misiones que tenían y Sasori viviendo a expensas de ellos contándole a todas las chicas que llevaba una historia, mientras que a Sarada se la llevaban a sus excavaciones cuando cumplió 7 años, pero cuando recién cumplió 9 años, algo estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 01 El Descubrimiento del Brazalete de Anubis Parte 01**

(Konoha-1935)

Han pasado 5000 años en Konoha, pero ahora solo quedan ruinas donde entes era un gran palacio, afuera era una hermosa mañana con el rio a lado donde los camellos tomaban tranquilamente, pero a dentro del palacio era otra cosa se escuchaba el sonido de una respiración y de pasos lentos muy lentos como si le costara caminar, en unos de los pasillos se encontraba a Sasuke Uchiha quien solo desenfundo su pistola listo para dispararla al primer enemigo que vea, se dio la vuelta mientras que avanzaba pero una gran cortina compuesta de la tela de las arañas le cortaba el paso así que con su mano libre la quito, pero quedando un poco pegajosa la mano y limpiándosela con la camisa, camino por los pasillos carentes de luz y vida, pero una antorcha le permitía ver unos 3 metros a delante de él no era mucho la visibilidad pero era suficiente para él, camino por esos oscuros pasajes escuchando todo tipo de ruido y asomándose en cada hoyo o pasillo que encontraba para evitar sustos y sorpresas innecesarias, escucho otro ruido a 2 metros delante de él, se escuchaba como una respiración gélida y ronca como si "algo" tratara de respirar, se acercó poco a poco a ese pasillo ya que había dos lados así que se pegó a la pared del lado izquierdo del muro y cuando estuvo listo se asomó con arma en mano pero no encontró nada solo la fría y tenebrosa oscuridad y volteo sin darle importancia, pero de repente delante de él estaba una niña de 9 años de edad pelo oscuro bien arreglado y ojos color negro oscuros que lo miraba con una sonrisa por lograr haberlo asustado.

 **Sasuke: ¿Sarada?** -dijo recuperándose del susto que le dio su hija.

Sarada solo veía a su padre con una gran sonrisa por el susto que se llevó ya que sabía que en esos lugares existen las maldiciones.

 **Sarada: ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué una momia regreso a la vida? Jajaja** -le dijo en forma de burla mientras que Sasuke la observo.

 **Sasuke: Algún día te contare como nos conocimos tu madre y yo** -le dijo mientras le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del suelo ya que ella también se asustó un poco- **Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dijimos que nos esperaras en el templo** -dijo enojado con Sarada por desobedecerlo.

 **Sarada: Papi vi tu tatuaje en una pared del templo** -le dijo a su papa mientras le agarraba la mano y le quitaba su brazalete de plástico que traía en la muñeca.

 **Sasuke: ¿Qué?** -dudando de eso ya que él no lo vio nada en la entrada del templo.

 **Sarada: En la pared que está a un lado de la entrada hay una figura como esta, la pirámide, el ojo y los dos reyes** -le dijo explicando su tatuaje.

 **Sasuke: ¿Enserio?** -dice asombrado por lo que dijo su hija.

 **Sarada: Si y ya sabes que nunca miento con esas cosas** -dijo confiada y con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke no sabía si creerle ya que la verdad casi no le creía ya que más de una vez tuvo que ir a su escuela por el comportamiento de Sarada y por haberse escapado también dejando notas con excusas.

 **Sasuke: Iré después a verlo mientras tanto espéranos arriba** -dijo agarrado su brazalete y volviendo a podérselo.

 **Sarada: ¿Pero papa?** -dijo quejándose ya que no quería irse.

 **Sasuke: Sin peros recoge tus cosas y te veré en el templo ¿Anda?** -le dijo dándole la vuelta.

 **Sarada: Pero ¿qué haré ahí mientras tanto?** -le dijo sin ganas de regresar al templo.

 **Sasuke: No lo sé. Sorpréndeme como la última vez** -dijo mientras recordaba uno de los descubrimientos de Sarada.

 **Sakura: ¿Y tú qué harás papa?** -dijo mirando sobre su hombro antes de irse.

 **Sasuke: Yo iré a buscar a tu madre "Antes de que profane otra tumba"** -le dijo recordando lo que paso la última vez por leer un simple libro.

Y así fue Sasuke a buscar a Sakura ya que parecía estar entusiasmada con un descubrimiento y tenía que vigilarla para evitar lo que sucedió la última vez.

Más adentro del templo esta Sakura Uchiha limpiando la pared con una pequeña brocha para quitarle el polvo y pueda leer con claridad lo que dice, de repente atrás de ella escucha un cascabeleo y como algo que se arrastra, era una serpiente, ella solo lo miro y la aventó muy lejos de ahí una patada, pero no se dio cuenta que venía Sasuke hasta que lo vio esquivar a la serpiente.

 **Sasuke: Oyes esas son venenosas** -le dijo un poco molesto.

 **Sakura: Solo si te muerden** -le dijo señalándolo- **Y por cierto que era ese alboroto** -dijo curiosa.

 **Sasuke: Oh nada. Solo era Sarada que quería mostrarme algo importante. Ya sé que te lo digo muchas veces ¿Pero esa niña se parece más a ti?** -le dijo mientras iba a buscar la caja de herramientas.

Sakura volteo a donde estaba Sasuke mientras que el dejaba la caja de herramienta a lado de él.

 **Sakura: Se pone más linda, más tierna y más encantadora** -le dijo con una vos seductora mientras se acercaba a él.

 **Sasuke: No solamente que me vuelve loco** -le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ella solo sonrío por esa muestra de cariño, mientras que Sasuke se acercaba a la pared que Sakura estaba limpiando anteriormente.

 **Sasuke: Y bien ¿En que nos quedamos?** -le dijo observando la pared.

Sakura saco rápidamente de su estuche un pequeño martillo y un cincel de igual tamaño, cuando vio la cara de aburrimiento de su esposo.

 **Sakura: De acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu** **manera** -le dijo y le aventó una gran barra de hierro.

 **Sasuke: Gracias** -le dijo agarrando la barra.

Y así Sasuke le dio un gran golpe a la pared metiéndola por un lado de esta y forjando cada vez más hasta que la pared callo dejando a la descubierta una habitación secreta, repleta de cadáveres y llena de millones de escorpiones que deambulan por ahí y por halla y saliendo también dentro de las calaveras de los esqueletos, pero eso no detuvo a Sakura ya que paso ahí pisando a todo lo que estuviera bajos sus pies y seguido muy de cerca de Sasuke para evitar que algo le pasara.

 **Sakura: Desde que empecé a tener ese sueño no puedo dejar de pensar en este lugar** -le dijo mientras seguía caminado cuidadosamente.

 **Sasuke: Si, pero desde que empezaste a tener esos sueños no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros y tampoco he podido dormir** -le dijo desilusionado.

 **Sakura: Pero es que esos sueños son tan reales, sé que ya estuve aquí** -le dijo recordando sus sueños.

 **Sasuke: Sakura por el amor de dios como es eso posible nadie ha estado aquí desde hace 3000 años, bueno excepto esos tipos de halla y los que están esparcidos por el suelo** -dijo mirando todos los carnios regados en el piso.

Sakura lo escuchaba ya que para ella también parecía una locura, pero como soñó apretó con cuidado la pared, dejando descubierta otra cámara.

 **Sakura: Entonces explícame ¿Cómo sé a dónde voy?** -le dijo apuntando a la dirección a la cámara que se abrió para evitar problemas.

Afuera del templo llegaban tres hombres montados en caballos, todos venían armados, unos con pistolas y otro con un cuchillo en su cintura, bajaron los tres de los caballos y se acercaron a pie al templo.

Adentro estaba Sarada observando detenidamente unas ratas y para divertirse con ellas construyo una ratonera y puso un pedazo de queso en ella para ver cuál de las valientes ratas se acercaba, hasta que escucho voces que venían proveniente de los pasillos que van directo al lugar donde estaba ella, así que corrió, pero ya estaba cerca por la aproximación de las sombras, así que agarro su mochila y subió a una plataforma de madera.

 **Jirobo: Ustedes dos revisen por halla. Yo me encargo de los Uchihas** -le dijo irse a buscar a los Uchihas.

Más adentro del templo Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha desconocían que tenían visitas inesperadas, así que recorrieron la nueva habitación que descubrieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02 El Descubrimiento de Brazalete de Anubis Parte 02**

Sakura fue la primera en entrar con la antorcha en la mano, pero de repente como si fuera un mareo, pero no lo era vio con asombro que la habitación antes oscura ahora estaba iluminada con antorchas de cada lado, 3 en cada pared y 2 en cada lado de la entrada donde estaba Sakura, ella estaba sorprendida por eso no sabía con exactitud que pasaba así que camino un poco y se detuvo cuando la puerta se empezó abrir, cuando estuvo totalmente abierta, Sakura vio a una mujer salir de ahí pero no le alcanzo a ver el rostro ya que estaba a espaldas de ellas y empujando la pesada puerta con ambas manos, pero sí pudo ver adentro, adentro del cuarto había dos guardias armados con dos espadas en manos y estaban protegiendo un cofre, que curiosamente tenía la imagen de una pirámide, un sol y los dos reyes uno en cada lado de la pirámide. Y de repente cerraron la puerta Sakura estaba muy pendiente a todo lo que pasaba ya que podía ser la clave a los acertijos que se pudieran encontrar, la persona que cerró la puerta tomo un tipo de llave que estaba pegada en la pared y le dio tres vueltas a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y tres a la derecha después la empujo para atrás cerrando completamente ese cuarto con los guardias adentro, la persona se volteó y Sakura esperaba ver quien era pero como tal como inicio esa visión se acabó, Sakura quedo sorprendida por eso y trato de alguna forma que sucediera así que empezó a mover la antorcha mientras que Sasuke la observaba detenidamente sus movimientos.

 **Sasuke: Si la sigues moviendo de esa forma puedes poner tu firma** -le dijo en forma de burla.

Sakura no le contesto solo observaba a Sasuke que se acercaba a la puerta donde según su visión está el cofre con el brazalete de Anubis.

 **Sakura: No me vas a creer, pero tuve otra visión. Fue tan real, es como si ya hubiera estado aquí en alguna vida pasada** -le dijo mientras que él estaba forzando la entrada con una barra de hierro.

 **Sasuke: Si eso es verdad entonces enséñame como abrir esta puerta** -le dijo mientras le daba paso para que abriera la puerta.

 **Sakura: Bien solo sostenme esto** -le dijo mientras le entregaba la antorcha.

Y así Sakura se acercó a la puerta y de la llave lo jalo hacia fuera y como si se tratara de una caja fuerte de combinación empezó a darle vueltas primero le dio tres vueltas a la derecha luego dos a la izquierda y por último tres a la derecha y lo volvió a meter solo se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse y la puerta se abrió dejando descubierto un cuarto.

 **Sasuke: sakura me asustan esas visiones** **tuyas** -dijo ya que se comenzaban a preocupar por ella.

 **Sakura: ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Yo también me estoy asustando por esto** -dijo preocupada y a la vez asustada.

Mientras tanto en el templo estaban dos sujetos husmeando en las cosas que Sasuke y Sakura buscaban ellos eran Sakon y Kidomoru, mientras en la plataforma de madera estaba Sarada observando a esos dos hombres rompiendo todo y decidió divertirse con uno de ellos.

 **Sakon: ¿Oye Kidomoru mira que porquería la mayoría de las cosas están rotas? Los de Konoha no sabían hacer nada** -dice mirando todas las vasijas llenadas de polvo.

Kidomoru no contesto ya que él es una persona muy supersticiosa sobre los templos y los dioses, en tanto Sarada se preparó con una resortera le apunto y lo jalo y lo jalo hasta que lo soltó la pierda golpeo a Sakon en el cuello y de repente Kidomoru apunto en dirección a Sakon quien se estaba quejando por el dolor en su cuello.

 **Kidomoru: No te quejes Sakon ¡ESTA MALDITO ESTE LUGAR!** -le advirtió a Sakon.

 **Sakon: Pero Kidomoru me golpearon en la cabeza** -le dijo sin tomarle importancia su advertencia.

 **Kidomoru: ¡Que te calles! No hay que molestar a los dioses** -dice para voltear si había algo siniestro con ellos.

Mientras tanto Jirobo recorría los pasillos en busca de los Uchihas hasta que encontró un indicio de que estaban cerca, era la puerta que Sasuke derribo anteriormente, Jirobo se adentró a esa habitación cuando de repente sintió pequeñas piernas como si algo estuviera subiendo y no era nada más que millones de escorpiones cuando el las vio solo se las quito rápidamente las que subían por su pantalón y salió corriendo a la siguiente habitación.

En la habitación que recién descubrieron Sasuke y Sakura descubrieron algo muy importante y que Sakura sabía algo importante se acercó a eso y con su mano le limpio el polvo y las telarañas que tenía.

 **Sakura: Sasuke esto es el emblema del rey escorpión, pero es algo imposible** -dijo viendo el símbolo que tenía el cofre.

 **Sasuke: ¿Y porque es imposible?** -dice sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **Sakura: Es imposible ya que no se supone que es solamente una leyenda ya que nunca se han encontrado registros, ni objetos que pertenecieran a su época** -dijo sorprendida y emocionada por encontrar algo importante.

 **Sasuke: Sakura tal vez no querían que nadie lo encontrara** -dijo serio y viendo como Sakura acercaba sus manos al cofre.

 **Sakura: Abramos este cofre** -dijo emocionado por abrir el cofre.

Cuando Sakura dijo eso a Sasuke no le pareció que fuera muy buena idea ya que de alguna forma ya conocía muy bien cuando tomaban algo antiguo siempre había trampas ocultas y eso no le gustaba eso.

 **Sasuke: Sakura no creo que se buena idea** -dijo preocupando ya que no se sabía que esperar del cofre.

 **Sakura; O por favor Sasuke que puede pasar por abrir un cofre nadie ha muerto por abrir un cofre** -dijo para no recordar lo que paso por un simple libro.

 **Sasuke: A no creo que fue lo mismo con cierto libro que encontramos o no lo recuerdas** -le dijo recordando que paso.

~Flash Back~

Más tarde estaban todos durmiendo menos una bibliotecaria curiosa, ella fue a "pedir prestado" al arqueólogo el libro negro de los muertos ya que ella tenía la llave, tomo el libro y se dirigió a donde estaba su guía Sasuke durmiendo, pero no estaba durmiendo.

 **Sasuke: sabes que a eso se le llama robar** -dijo mientras abría un ojo.

 **Sakura: según tú y mi hermano a eso se le llama "pedir prestado"** -dijo buscando la llave para luego sentarse.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama improvisada y se acercó a donde estaba Sakura con la llave y el libro.

 **Sasuke: creí que el libro de Amun-ra era de oro** -le pregunto, pero aún con la escopeta en la mano.

 **Sakura: está hecho de oro "esto" es otra cosa, estoy segura que es el libro de los muertos** -dijo mientras observaba el libro.

 **Sasuke: el libro de la muerte estás muy segura que quiere jugar con "eso"** -dijo ya que estaba inseguro por jugar con algo que desconocen.

 **Sakura: solo es un libro y además a nadie le ha pasado nada por leer un libro** -dijo para luego colocar la llave en el libro.

~Fin Del Flash Back~

 **Sasuke: Y después de que leíste el libro de los muertos Suigetsu regreso a la vida casi nos mata a nosotros, pero también le costó la vida a el egiptólogo y a ese grupo de vaqueros locos que buscaban tesoros y que por desgracia Juugo los traiciono por salvar su miserable vida. ¿Ya lo recordaste?** -le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco a Sasuke quien sostenía una barra de fierro en la mano y mientras el solo la observaba como se acercaba a él y enredaba sus manos alrededor de sus cuellos y a centímetros de su cara le dijo con una voz seductora ya que eso siempre funcionaba con su pelinegro.

 **Sakura: Si si lo recuerdo, pero me lo tienes que estar recordando cada vez que hacemos un gran descubrimiento, pero gracias a eso nos conocimos, nos casamos y tenemos una gran familia** -le dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke ya sabía cuál era su plan, pero, aunque le doliera admitirlo le gustaba cuando Sakura se pone así.

 **Sasuke: Esta bien Sakura, pero recuerda que soy la voz de tu conciencia** -le dijo un poco preocupado por eso.

Sakura se despegó de él y le quito la barra de fierro de la mano.

 **Sakura: Por primera vez** -le dijo mientras le daba un buen golpe a la parte donde se abre la caja.

Mientras tanto en el templo Sakon y Kidomoru aun buscaba algo que sea de valor y poder llevárselo pero por desgracia no había nada de valor particular, Sakon estaba inclinado con todo el trasero listo para que le den con una pierda y eso Sarada no lo desaprovecho así que apunto con cuidado y le dio a Sakon se agarró el trasero con ambas manos y Sarada se rio pero cuando hizo eso se escondió rápidamente, pero Kidomoru ya tenía sus sospechas ya que juro escuchar una risa aunque muy leve se podía escuchar por el silencio de ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 03** **El Descubrimiento Del Brazalete De Anubis Parte 03**

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde encontraron el cofre que contiene el brazalete de Anubis estaban Sasuke y Sakura tratando de abrirlo, pero detrás de ellos había, una persona escondida esperando el momento justo para matarlos y quitarles el brazalete, mientras que Sakura está batallando para abrir el cofre Sasuke volteo para un lado y vio una calavera y de traer en sus manos una especie de llave para abrir el cofre.

 **Sasuke: Sakura que te parece si lo abrimos a tu manera** -dijo quedándola viendo fijamente.

Sakura no sabía a qué se refería hasta que Sasuke le mostró una especie de llave, ella lo tomo y lo puso en la hendidura del cofre le dio 2 vueltas completas y cofre se abría tirando un poco de arena que estaba alrededor de la tapa del cofre dejando a Sakura sorprendida por el objeto que esta adentro.

 **Sakura: El brazalete de Anubis** -dijo emocionada ya que era un gran descubrimiento.

Mientras con Sarada ella estaba en la plataforma con la resortera lista para darle Sakon que estaba agachado y soltó la resortera y la piedra salió contra él, pero Kidomaru que estaba aún lado de él la agarro antes de que llegara a su destino, Sarada se asustó y se paró rápidamente por otro lado Sakon estaba furiosos con la niña ya que en 3 ocasiones lo golpeo con la piedra se iba a lanzar contra él.

 **Kidomaru: Yo me encargare de él, tú por lo pronto sigue buscando el brazalete** -le dijo deteniéndolo poniéndole una mano en su pecho.

 **Sakon: Pero Kidomaru yo quiero matarla** -le dijo enojadísimo.

 **Kidomaru: Nada de peros Sakon has lo que te digo o tú serás el siguiente** -le dijo amenazándolo.

 **Sakon: Está bien tu ganas buscare el brazalete por aquí** -le dijo dando un suspiro y rendido.

Mientras tanto Jirobo estaba preparando su arma para dispararle por la espalda a los Uchihas cuando de repente se sintió un pequeño terremoto poniendo un poco nervioso a los 3 que estaban ahí.

 **Sakura: Ay dios mío ¿Qué pasa?** -dijo poniéndose muy nerviosa.

 **Sasuke: Creo que cuando tomaste el brazalete abras activado una trampa** -le dijo para luego ve que Sakura mete el brazalete otra vez en el cofre- **¡Oye Sakura no crees que es un poco tarde para eso!** -le dijo enojado y nervioso ya que metiendo el brazalete no iba a calmar la trampa.

Sakura Agarro el cofre y se lo entrego a Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: Sakura no creo que sea buena idea dejémoslo aquí** -le dijo agarrando el cofre para volverlo poner en su lugar.

 **Sakura: ¡Es un poco tarde para eso!** -le dijo gritando enojada.

 **Sasuke: Entonces explícame que dice el cofre** -le dijo para averiguar que trampa su activada.

 **Sakura: "Aquel que toque este brazalete…beberá agua" No creo que sea tan malo** -dijo confiada que no sería tan malo.

Pero sakura estaba muy equivocada de una de las paredes de los pasillos se derrumbó por la gran cantidad de agua mientras que Jirobo solo corrió por su vida y mandando al diablo su misión de conseguir el brazalete, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke apenas estaban saliendo de la cámara donde encontraron el brazalete, pero ya era tarde su ruta de escape esta obstruida por una gran cantidad de agua que se acercaba a ellos.

 **Sasuke: Sigues creyendo que no es tan malo beber agua** -le dijo sarcásticamente a Sakura.

Sakura no respondió a eso solo corrió junto a Sasuke por otro pasillo para así lograr llegar a la entrada del templo.

Mientras con Sarada también tenía las cosas difíciles ya que Kidomoru estaba subiendo las escaleras con un chillo en la boca mientras que Sarada buscaba una forma de salir de ahí con vida, pero no encontró ninguna, Sakon observaba desde abajo.

 **Sakon: Kidomaru te van a rebanar niña y vas a quedar como un buen filete con suerte las ratas tendrán que comer jajajajajaja** -le dijo burlándose con malicia.

Pero antes de que Kidomaru subiera completamente llegando Jirobo corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

 **Jirobo: ¡Kidomaru! ¡Sakon! ¡Vámonos de aquí este lugar se va a inundar!** -le dijo gritando salir huyendo del templo.

A Kidomoru no le quedo de otra que retirarse y bajo rápidamente de las escaleras, pero antes de irse golpeo la base de la plataforma haciendo que esta se tambaleara porque no tenía la base y salieron huyendo.

En los pasillos del templo Sasuke y Sakura tampoco lo tenían tan fáciles las cosas ya que tenían una gran cantidad de agua detrás de ellos y corrieron y corrieron por los pasillos, doblaron en otro pasillo y detrás de ellos otra pared se vino abajo por la cantidad de agua que salía.

Para Sarada tampoco las cosas estaban bien la plataforma se tambaleaba cada vez más haciendo que casi caiga ella de una altura de 6 metros, pero se sostuvo rápidamente.

Sasuke y Sakura corrían con toda la velocidad que daba sus pies hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde ya no había salida ambos lados de las paredes estaban selladas con piedras que cayeron anteriormente lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras que una gran cantidad de agua les caí encima.

La plataforma donde estaba Sarada se tambaleo del lado izquierdo, pero para su suerte había una columna a su lado así que salto hacia ella antes de que la plataforma se rompiera, pero la columna estaba muy débil y provoco que callera y como si se tratara como fichas de dominó esa columna golpeo a la de alado y esa a la otra cayendo todas pero una quedo solamente inclinada en la pared donde estaba el dibujo que le iba a enseñar a su padre, Sarada ya a salvo pero estaba asustada porque casi se muere y con su ropa toda desacomodada solo se quedó observando todo ese desastre.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke trataban de mantenerse a flote por suerte arriba de ellos había una pequeña reja, pero con el tamaño para que entrara una persona adulta de ahí se sostuvieron cuando el agua los cubrió por completo.

 **Sasuke: Sakura recuerdas que te dije que había cosas peores, pues esta es la peor** -le dijo decía desesperado y enojado.

 **Sakura: Descuida ya hemos pasado por momentos muchos** **peores** -le dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Sasuke: Pero esta es la peor de todas** -le dijo enojado para luego el agua les llegue a los dos hasta la cabeza y dejarle sin oxígeno.

Sarada aún no se componía del asombro por ver ese lugar casi destruido hasta que un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos era la columna que se estaba cayendo, ella solo salió corriendo y trato de evitar que callera y más sobre esa imagen en la pared pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que esa columna estaba muy pesada y callo golpeando la pared y dejando que saliera una gran cantidad de agua, Sarada solo salió corriendo presa del pánico por eso y de esa pared salieron Sasuke y Sakura que quedaron a los pies de su hija, ella solo los observa pero luego volteo a todos lados para ver ese desastre.

 **Sarada: ¿Mama? ¿Papa? Escuchan yo puedo explicarlo todo** -les dijo por ya sabía que estaba en serio problema.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 04 La Exhumación De Suigetsu**

En otra parte para ser más precisos en las ruinas de Hamunaptra la cuidad de los muertos se estaba llevando acabó una excavación por un grupo de hombres vestidos de rojo, con muchos tipos de máquinas de excavaciones y animales para acarrear la arena que les estorbada había diferentes puntos de excavación y todos estaban armados para así evitar un alboroto.

En una carpa se encontraba dos personas una de ellas era Kimimaro.

 **Kimimaro: El libro de los muertos da vida** -dijo sostenía entre sus manos el libro de los muertos.

La otra persona era una mujer de pelo rojo, con un cuerpo parecido a "Karintunamon", pero con ojos color marrones.

 **Tayuya: Y el de los vivos trae la muerte** -dijo mientras trae consigo el libro de oro.

 **Kimimaro: Pensé que ese era mi trabajo** -dijo mirando a Tayuya con enojo.

 **Tayuya: Ya llegare tu momento** -dice con burla.

Mientras tanto en la excavación estaba observado todo lo que pasaba su nombre es Orochimaru, cuando se escuchó un claxon, era una camioneta algo vieja y en ellos vienen Jirobo, Kidomoru, Sakon después de su fallida misión de buscar el brazalete de Anubis.

 **Orochimaru: ¿Lo consiguieron?** -les dijo acercando a ellos.

Pero antes de que respondieran un temblor sacudió todo el lugar y como empezó termino todos los reflectores estaban puestos en una parte de la excavación, todo era silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de los grillos que se escuchaban esa noche, del suelo donde estaban varios trabajadores vieron con asombro que una parte se estaba levantando y tomaba la forma de un hormiguero gigante. Todos los que estaban alrededor algunos se acercaron más otros solamente retrocedieron porque presentían que algo iba a pasar y de repente el hormiguero que se creó salieron millones de escarabajos carnívoros todos salieron huyendo pero para los que estaban dentro del hoyo ya era demasiado tarde mientras que otros solamente retrocedieron y Jirobo y los demás se subieron a la camioneta, mientras que los trabajadores salían ya era demasiado tarde algunos caían de espalda hacia el hoyo y siendo devorados por los escarabajos carnívoros pero algunos si llegaron salir pero en su cuerpo ya traen a los escarabajos solo se quitaban la camisa y en su cuerpo aparecía el recorrido de los bichos hasta salir por la boca de algunos de ellos, otros les salían por los oídos y otros les salían por los ojos, solo escuchando sus horribles gritos de dolor mientras que eran comidos muy lentamente,

Mientras que en la carpa Tayuya y Kimimaro observaban atentamente o que sucedía y como esos trabajadores perdían la vida siendo devorados.

 **Tayuya: Estamos muy cerca de encontrarlo** -le dijo a Kimimaro para luego subir a un carro.

Mientras que en el nido de los escarabajos unos hombres repelían a los insectos con los lanzallamas, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito de unos de los trabajadores que estaban excavando en otro lado.

 **Orochimaru: ¡Lo encontramos!** -gritando emocionado dirigiéndose a la dirección donde encontraron a Suigetsu.

Y con ese descubrimiento todos fueron a ver lo que encontraron, cuando llegaron una gran grúa bajada con cuidado una especia de capullo con algo adentro, cuando llego Orochimaru empujando a todos para acercarse a ese capullo y atrás de ellos estaban llegando Tayuya y Kimimaro.

 **Orochimaru: Es Suigetsu al fin lo encontramos** -dijo con alegría.

Tayuya se acercó al capullo donde está encerrado Suigetsu y le paso la palme de la mano encime de él como lo hacía Karintunamon en vida, hasta que fue hablo Kimimaro que trae consigo un jarrón.

 **Kimimaro: Ahora solo debemos despertar a sus seguidores** -les dijo mientras veía el capullo en una distancia razonable.

De repente estaba llegando Jirobo quien empujada a todo mundo seguido de Kidomaru y Sakon y les advirtió algunos que le impedían el paso.

 **Jirobo: Muévanse o les disparare en la cabeza** -gritando para luego salir de esa enorme gente.

 **Sakon: Lo dice en serio. No es la primera vez que lo hace** -lo dijo son una sonrisa de lado. Y así se acercaron dónde estaba el capullo.

 **Orochimaru: Dame el Brazalete** -le dijo emocionado ya que pronto despertarían a su gran señor Suigetsu.

 **Jirobo: Perdimos la oportunidad por una estúpida niña** -le dijo enojado y frustrado.

 **Orochimaru: Necesitamos ese brazalete** -gritando muy enojado con esos tres inútiles.

 **Kimimaro: Antes de que despertemos a Suigetsu** -dice con disgusto desenfundo su espada.

Y no solo el todos sacaron sus armas apuntando contra Jirobo, bueno Sakon estaba apuntando contra la cabeza de esté, pero Kidomaru solo la desvió un poco.

 **Tayuya: ¡Ya basta!** -dijo molesta por esa estúpida pelea.

Y así todos guardaron sus armas y se calmaron un poco este tenso momento.

 **Tayuya: Mi querido Orochimaru…se lo dije debía encargarme de esto y no mandar a unos inútiles** -le dijo viendo a los molesta a Jirobo, Sakon y Kidomaru.

 **Orochimaru: No quería que tu "pasado" nublara tu futuro** -dijo volteándola a ver quedando frente a frente.

 **Jirobo: No se preocupen. Sabemos a dónde se dirigen y esta vez no fallaremos** -dijo guardando su arma.

 **Orochimaru: Ustedes tienen otra tarea más importante** -dice volteando a ver con enojo.

 **Tayuya: ¿Dónde está el brazalete?** -dice con autoridad.

 **Jirobo: Parece que va rumbo a Suna** -dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

 **Orochimaru: Entonces a Suna tendremos que ir** -dice cambiando molesto empujado a cuanta persona se le ponía enfrente.

Entonces entre los trabajadores se ocultaba una persona que estaba cubierto completamente solo descubierto sus ojos, esa persona era Naruto.

 **Naruto: Entonces ya también sea lo que sea que buscan haya debe ser muy importante para resucitar a Suigetsu** -dijo serio y desapareció entra toda la multitud con el único fin llegar a Suna antes que ellos y prevenir a quien quiera que fuera del peligro inminente al tener ese brazalete en su poder.

Mientras que en suna era una noche con pronóstico de tormenta ya que se escuchaba el sonido de los relámpagos en el cielo, pero en la mansión Uchiha recién llegando Sasuke, Sakura y su hija Sarada después de encontrar el brazalete y de salir con vida "De nuevo" de las diferentes trampas que hay hallado a lo largo de su vida.

 **Sakura: Estoy segura que el brazalete es una especie de mapa para encontrar el oasis perdido de Ahm Shere** -le contaba a Sasuke muy emocionada con el descubrimiento del brazalete.

 **Sasuke: Sakura, se lo que estás pensando…y ya sabes la respuesta "NO" Y además acabamos de llegar a la casa y ya te quieres ir otra vez** -dijo mientras tiraba las maletas en el piso.

 **Sakura: Y eso es lo bueno, las maletas están hechas lo único que hay que hacer es salir por la puerta tomar un avión y salir rumbo a descubrir lo que vayamos a descubrir** -le dijo casi casi poniendo una carita de perrito a su esposo.

 **Sasuke: Esta bien Sakura ¿Por qué no me das una buena razón para volver a salir?** -le dijo mientras se fue acercando a ella y mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojo color jade.

 **Sakura: Sasuke solamente es un oasis** -le dijo quitándole su sombrero de explorador mientras que usaba sus encantos para convencerlo ya que eso nunca falla contra el- **Amor solamente es un bello, excitante y romántico oasis** -le explicaba algunos puntos sobre ese lugar.

 **Sasuke: ¿Un oasis con arenas blancas y con palmeras llenas de cocos y un lago con agua azul y cristalina y en donde sirven bebidas con sombrillitas?** -le pregunto seguro ya que se estaba dejando convencer.

Sakura ya sabía para donde iba el asunto y eso le gustaba ya que con eso lo convencía, pero no espero lo otro.

 **Sasuke: ¿Y qué hay debajo de eso oasis Sakura?** -le dijo tomando de los hombros.

 **Sakura: Se supone que hay reposa el ejército de Anubis** -le dijo sacando toda la verdad atrás del oasis.

 **Sasuke: ¿Claro? Lo sabía, siempre hay un truco y te preguntaras como se eso y déjame adivinar su líder era el rey escorpión** -le dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Sakura solo lo escuchaba mientras que caminaba rumbo a las escaleras y se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en el sillón.

 **Sakura: Si, pero Sasuke solo despierta cada 5 mil años** -le decía a su amado que la seguía muy de cerca.

 **Sasuke: Y si no me equivoco si nadie lo mata destruirá el mundo entero ya que fue lo que dejo pendiente** -le decía con mucho mas sarcasmo.

 **Sakura: ¿Cómo lo sabes?** -le dijo muy sorprendida por su respuesta.

 **Sasuke: Siempre es la misma historia** -le dijo por muchas razones que recordaba que paso la última vez.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y Sakura le estaba contando sobre los personajes históricos que trataron de llegar al Oasis.

 **Sakura: Según se Tazuna cuarto envió a 1000 hombre hace 3000 años** -le dijo mientras le enseñaba el marco de Tazuna.

 **Sasuke: Si, pero ninguno volvió con vida** -le dijo sabiendo la respuesta de esa situación.

 **Sakura: ¿Cómo lo sabes?** -pregunta sorprendida por lo que dijo su esposo.

 **Sasuke: Pues ya vez siempre pasa lo mismo** -decía ya que esa situación ya casi les pasa a ellos.

 **Sakura: ¿Te mencione la pirámide de oro?** -le dijo tratando de convencerlo una vez más.

 **Sasuke: Si 2 veces una en el avión y otra llegando a Suna** -le dijo muy serio con su decisión.

 **Sakura: El emperador Minato envió tropas a buscarlo** -le dijo con esfuerzo para que aceptara en ir con ella.

 **Sasuke: Me parece magnifico** -decía sin convencerse.

 **Sakura: Asuma también** -le decía con su última carta para convencerlo.

 **Sasuke: Si, pero ya vistes como acabo** -le dijo sin convencerse más.

 **Sakura: Y el emperador Kiba** -decía mientras que Sasuke apuntaba al cuadro del emperador Kiba montado en su caballo y su fiel perro a su lado.

 **Sasuke: Si, pero somos más listos** -le dijo mientras se tocaba tantito en la cabeza donde estaba su cerebro.

 **Sakura Exacto por eso es que nosotros tendremos éxito en la búsqueda del oasis** -le dijo dándole la razón.

Sasuke solo observaba a Sakura que buscaba en un librero algo relacionado con el oasis o el rey escorpión, hasta que lo hayo y se dejó caer en brazos de Sasuke.

 **Sakura; Por eso es que te amo** -le dijo con una voz sensual que convencería a cualquiera.

 **Sasuke: Casi lo logras convencerme, pero ¡NO! Sakura** -le dijo con seriedad y decisión a su palabra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 05 Visitas Inesperadas Se Abre El Brazalete**

Afuera de la mansión de los Uchihas se acercan 2 vehículos con fines de obtener el brazalete de Anubis e ignorando por la familia Uchiha que tendrán visitas inesperadas, uno de los coches se va para el patio de la casa para impedirles la retirada y el otro se queda enfrente, mientras que se asoma Kimimaro por la ventana y ve que una niña trae el cofre.

Adentro estaba Sarada cargando el cofre y buscando un lugar donde ponerlo hasta que la hablo su madre.

 **Sarada: Mama ¿Qué hago con él cofre? Esta porquería pesa una maldita tonelada** -le dijo quejándose del cofre.

 **Sakura: Jovencita, no hable así** -le dijo enojada por esas malas palabras.

 **Sarada: Pues es la verdad no la aguanto** -dijo y así dejo el cofre en una mesa.

Se dio la vuelta a su cuarto, pero escucho algo en el cofre algo que se abría y solo la miro extraña ya que había visto algo en el libro que encontraron en la estantería.

Mientras arriba estaba Sasuke y Sakura tratando de que desistiera sobre el asunto del brazalete hasta que le dijo algo relacionado con el sueño ya que había visto algo en el libro que encontraron en la estantería.

 **Sasuke: Sakura ¿El primero de tus sueños fue hace 6 semanas?** -le dijo algo preocupado, pero sin ser tan obvio.

 **Sakura: Si, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?** -le dijo algo sorprendida.

 **Sasuke: Tiene que ver porque coinciden exactamente con el año del escorpión** -le dijo mostrando una página del libro mostrando el año escorpión.

 **Sakura: Oye si ¿Qué coincidencia verdad?** -le dijo emocionada por la imagen.

 **Sasuke: Tal vez. A lo que me refiero es que hay que ser precavidos** -le dijo serio y a la vez preocupado por la situación.

Abajo donde estaba Sarada a ella le gano la curiosidad sobre lo que hay en el cofre y entonces saco la llave y abrió el cofre a su vista quedo el brazalete de Anubis, ella solo volteo para donde estaban hablando sus padres.

 **Sasuke: si algo te llegara ocurrir a ti o a Sarada jamás me lo perdonaría** -dijo con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Sarada tomo el brazalete de Anubis y se lo puso en el brazo y se cerró y del salió una especie de imágenes, Sarada solo veía eso y daba vueltas en la sala primero se vieron unas pirámides.

 **Sasuke: Tú y Sarada son lo único que me importan** -le dijo muy preocupado de perder su familia.

 **Sakura: Bueno la biblioteca de Suna me ha pedido que fuera la directora del museo de Suna** -le dijo muy emocionada por la noticia que le dio a su marido.

Abajo Sarada veía esas imágenes y de repente viajo a otra parte paso por montañas, lagos, casa y demás hasta llegar a otra construcción y como empezó desapareció, Sarada trato de quitarse el brazalete, pero fue inútil, arriba Sasuke y Sakura aun hablaban.

 **Sasuke: Dime una cosa Sakura ¿Ya te besé hoy?** -termino de decir y se acercó a besar a Sakura.

Ella también se acercó, se besaron por un lapso de 20 segundos, después ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y continuo con ese beso hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

 **Sakura: Odia cuando me besas así** -dijo con una voz sensual.

 **Sasuke: ¿Por qué?** -le dijo algo sorprendido.

 **Sakura: Me hace decir que si a todo lo que me digas** -le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

 **Sasuke: ¿A cualquier cosa?** -le dijo con una voz sexi y con una sonrisa de lado.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea así que cargo a Sakura en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, pero cuando miraron enfrente había algo que dejo fuera de lugar a los dos, había ropa interior colgada en un librero de color rojo el sostén y una pantaletas de igual color.

 **Sakura: Esa ropa interior no es mía** -le dijo volteándolo a verlo y algo enojada.

 **Sakura: Sasori** -dijo para bajar despacio a su esposa.

Y así se interrumpió el mágico momento, Sasuke fue a investigar de quien era esa ropa y Sakura bajo las escaleras para leer más detenidamente el libro sobre el año del escorpión.

 **Sasuke: Sarada compórtate unos minutos** -le dijo caminado a dirección al cuarto de Sasori.

 **Sarada: Claro que si** -le grito para luego ocultarse con su chaleco el brazo donde tenía el brazalete e iba a cerrar el baúl hasta que….


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 06 Lucha En La Mansión, El Secuestro De Sakura**

En unos de los pasillos de la mansión de Sasuke y Sakura, estaba llegando Sasori y no solo venía acompañado de una chica de pelo azul, con un hermoso vestido blanco que enseñaba toda su delantera.

 **Sasori: Como te decía después de salvar a mi hermana y a mi cuñado mate a la momia y le quite este cetro** -le contaba a su acompañante y mientras sostenía el cetro.

 **Konan: Eres muy valiente** -le dijo acercándose más seductoramente.

 **Sasori: ¿Y millonario? Si te lo dije verdad** -le dijo viéndola frente a frente.

 **Konan: ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?** -le dijo con burla.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación aparecieron dos hombres que les cortaron el camino y solamente retrocedieron.

 **Sasori: A perdón nos equivocamos de casa** -dice un poco asustado.

 **Konan: Me dijiste que esta era tu casa** -le dijo sorprendida por lo que escucho.

 **Sasori: Pues no es cierto** -dijo sin aparentar que está muy asustado.

 **Konan: ¡Llámame!** -gritando así sacaron a la fuerza.

 **Sasori: Tenlo por seguro** -igual gritando viendo como le daba casi un portazo en la cara a su acompañante- **¿no eres el esposo de Konan verdad?** -le dijo nervioso y lo sentaban.

 **Orochimaru: NO** -le dijo enojado y acercándose a Sasori.

 **Sasori: Si te envió Kankuro le pagare el martes** -le dijo nervioso y asustado.

 **Orochimaru: No conozco a ningún Kankuro ¿queremos el brazalete de Anubis? ¿Dónde está?** -le dijo comenzado a perder la paciencia.

 **Sasori: Ah, lo están buscando aquí. Ya veo, la verdad no sé de qué están hablando** -le contesto ya que no entendía a qué se referían.

 **Orochimaru: Señor Uchiha mi paciencia tiene un límite** -le dijo ya que se estaba impacientado así que le dio la señal a dos hombres que se acercaran a él por atrás del sillón.

 **Sasori: ¿Sr. Uchiha? Espero a mí me está confundiendo con…** -sin terminar de decir ya que un hombre lo tomo por los hombros mientras que el otro le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta.

 **Sasori: A el brazalete ya lo recuerdo lo perdí jugando a las cartas** -dijo según así "recordando" aún qué no sabía nada a respecto a eso.

 **Orochimaru: Por su bien espero que no sea verdad** -dijo con una voz amenazadora.

Sasori solo trago saliva, pero Orochimaru, vio que él tenía en su poder un cetro de oro y se sorprendió así que rápidamente se lo quito de las manos.

 **Orochimaru: No lo puedo creer** -dijo imposible de creer que él tuviera el cetro de oro.

Y de repente se escuchó un relámpago y de una de las habitaciones salió Tayuya vestida con un traje negro y en sus manos una vasija con contenido desconocido, pero eso no le llama la atención a Sasori si no la hermosa mujer que estaba enfrente de él.

 **Tayuya: ¿Y tú esposa?** -le preguntar con seriedad.

 **Sasori: ¿Mi esposa? Ah te refieres a Sakura ella se murió y ahora estoy soltero** -le contesto algo nervioso.

A Tayuya no le interesa sobre su vida personal así que dejo la vasija en una pequeña mesa y la destapo metiendo sus manos y sacando de su interior una serpiente de color negro, ella solo se la mostró.

 **Tayuya: Sabias que las serpientes de Konoha son altamente venenosas** -le dijo y le dio un beso a la serpiente matando casi del susto a Sasori.

Ya Sasori si estaba muy asustado y lo único que pudo hacer es mentir y rezar para que se lo tragaran y lo dejen en paz.

 **Sasori: Esta haya abajo en una caja fuerte la combinación es…3…20…58…3…8…algo solo esta haya abajo** -dijo muy nervioso ya que no quería morir.

Tayuya empezó a caminar en dirección donde estaba Sasori mientras que la serpiente ya iba con toda la intención de morderlo e inyectarle su letal veneno se acercaban más y más, Sasori solo apretó los dientes y rezo mentalmente a todos los santos que conocía y solo esperaba su muerte irónicamente por una serpiente hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejándose aparecer Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: Hola. Sasori te dije que no quería más parrandas en mi casa** -dijo viendo con extrañeza esa escena.

 **Sasori: Pues ya vez soy muy popular** -dijo con voz sarcástica.

Mientras abajo estaba Sakura buscando entre las ropas de Sarada la llave para así abrir el cofre.

 **Sakura: Sarada es enserio si perdiste la llave te castigare hasta que cumplas 20 años jovencita** -le dijo enojada por no encontrar la llave.

 **Sarada: No la perdí. Solamente no la encuentro. Eso es algo muy diferente** -le dijo nerviosa para que no la descubrieran.

 **Sakura. Pues más te vale que la encuentres Sarada o si no…** -antes de que terminara de decir.

Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, era un hombre alto vestido como hindú, pero su ropa era de color rojo con negro.

 **Kimimaro: Buenas noches** -le dijo llamando la atención de Sakura y Sarada.

 **Sakura: ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?** -dijo sorprendida y seria.

 **Kimimaro: Vengo por el cofre nada mas** -dijo con seriedad y viendo el cofre.

Sarada tomo el cofre y se ponía detrás de su madre, mientras que Sakura tomaba una espada con la cual se defendería acaso de cualquier ataque, Kimimaro solo vio esto y atrás de él aparecieron 10 hombres.

 **Sarada: Mama creo que debemos ir a buscar a papa** -dijo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Kimimaro: La matare y de todas maneras me lo llevare** -dijo desafiante a Sakura.

De repente atrás de donde estaba Sarada y Sakura apareció Naruto que viajo desde Hamunaptra para advertirles a los Uchihas sobre ese peligro, pero ya era tarde, cuando los demás vieron quien era desenfundaron rápidamente sus espadas.

 **Kimimaro: El líder de los Medjay Naruto** -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado con malicia.

 **Naruto: Kimimaro** -le dijo mientras se fijaba con seriedad.

Sakura no entendía que sucedía, pero no quiso hacer preguntas y solo esperaba para ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Sasori las cosas iban de igual o peor manera así que Sasuke intervino ya que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

 **Sasuke: Oigan amigos sea lo que sea que hizo mi cuñado…tal vez se merezca esa y más de lo que hayan planeado hacerle…pero están en mi casa y prohíbo desmembramientos y serpientes venenosas así que…** -le dijo intentando de clamar la cosa.

Pero antes de que terminara Orochimaru miro a Tayuya quien aún sostenía la serpiente y le hizo con una señal en los ojos, ella entendió y le aventó la serpiente a la cara a Sasuke, el solo la agarró, pero por poco lo muerde y le agarra la cabeza a la serpiente y solo se volteó sosteniendo la serpiente en sus manos, Tayuya solo sonrió cuando pensó que lo haya mordido y cuando estaba bien.

 **Tayuya: ¡Mátenlos!** -grito dando la orden.

Y así todos desenfundaron sus pistolas al primero que iba a dispárale le aventó la serpiente y el disparo salió hacia el techo el otro que tenía el cuchillo en el cuello de Sasori se lo aventó a Sasuke el solo lo agarro con la mano y se lo devolvió, pero solo lo esquivo dándole al que estaba detrás de él y él solo quedó impresionado por esa habilidad.

Mientras abajo apenas iba a empezar otra pelea, Naruto desenfundo su espada y lo movía de un lado a otro para evitas que se acercaran a él mientras que otros 2 iban sobre Sakura ella solo dio una vuelta pero poniendo el pie en todo lo alto golpeando con la pierna al que iba detrás de ella, cuando ya estaba el otro encima de ella solo uso la espada para cubrirse y lo empujo a un lado, mientras que Sarada se cubría aun lado del librero mirando como luchaba su madre, mientras con Naruto dos tipos luchaban contra el al mismo tiempo el solo se cubría con su espada y en un descuido le enterró la espada al de la derecha y al de la izquierda le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que se fuera para atrás, Kimimaro solo observaba como luchaba Naruto, con Sakura se cubría con le espada mientras que se acercaba con otros con la espada en alto ella solo le dio una estocada en el pecho y cayó al suelo muerto, pero seguían saliendo más uno apareció delante de Sakura y paro su ataque, pero atrás de ella apareció otro y ella solo agarro al que estaba delante y se lo aventó al de atrás, Sarada solo estaba sorprendida de repente uno la tomo del cuello a Sakura y la arrincono en la pared, ella para quitárselo de encima le dio un golpe con la pierna en el estómago, luego otro en la cara y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras con Sasuke las cosas no iban tan bien de la puerta por donde entro Sasuke, entro un hombre con una metralleta en la mano tanto Sasuke como Sasori se resguardaron, pero antes de correr Sasori le quito el cetro a Orochimaru y se metió al baño, mientras que Sasuke se cubrió de las balas con la silla, pero no aguantaría mucho tiempo así que en un lapso de recarga salió saltando al baño por donde entro Sasori, pero no había rastros de el por ningún lado es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Abajo se estaba llevando acabó una gran lucha Kimimaro quiso participar y se empezó a quitar la capar que traía, mientras que Naruto mataba algunos que luchaban contra él, a uno le rompió el brazo izquierdo y luego le hizo una gran corte con su espada en el pecho y a otro solo le dio una estocada en el pecho quedando murto en el piso en un charco de sangre.

En el cuarto de baño Sasuke se levantaba del piso mientras que salían millones de astillas de la puerta el solo se cubría la cara que no le llegara una astilla al ojo y también las balas destrozaban parte de la pared de mármol y las luces que había cerca.

Abajo Sarada sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el cofre ya que uno de esos hombres se lo querían quitar, pero más la fuerza del otro que aventó a Sarada a un lado quitándole el cofre.

 **Naruto: Sakura ¿Qué tiene el cofre?** -le pregunto a Sakura mientras seguía luchando.

 **Sakura: El brazalete de Anubis** -le contesto mientras igual luchaba.

Y de repente Kimimaro se lanzó al ataque y Naruto lo vio el solo lo encaro mientras que Sakura esquivaba con la espada la estocaba de otro, Kimimaro con su espada casi le corta la cabeza, pero Naruto se agacho él lo aprovecho y le dio con el codo en la cara y con su espada trataba de cortado por la mitad pero él se cubría pero Kimimaro le dio un derechazo a Naruto dejándolo algo aturdido, Naruto contraataco dándole un izquierdaso, pero Kimimaro solo se limpió la sangre de su labio y le dio una patada en el estomagó a Naruto y después le volvió a pegar, pero con el puño cerrado otra vez en el estomagó, mientras Sakura evadía los ataques de aquellos hombres, uno de ellos quería atacar a Sakura por la espalda y Sarada lo vio y con toda sus fuerzas le tiro el librero encima, pero salió otros detrás de ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente y llevándosela provocando que Naruto se distrajera y Kimimaro le hiriera con su espada en los hombros y para terminar Kimimaro le aventó un cuchillo pero Naruto se quitó a tiempo y como todo empezó se fueron todos dejando a Naruto herido y llevándose el cofre con el brazalete.

En el cuarto de baño Sasuke buscaba a su cuñado con la mirada.

 **Sasuke: Sasori ¿Dónde carajos estas Sasori?** -le grito buscándolo.

Como no obtuvo respuesta lo busco detrás del cortinero del baño y la tina estaba llena con burbujas de ahí salió Sasori respirando por fin de quien sabe cuánto tiempo sumergido, el solo se limpió las burbujas de la mano, mientras que Sasuke lo tomaba el cuello.

 **Sasuke: ¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que quieran matarte Sasori?** -le dijo reclamando y luego sacándolo de la tina.

 **Sasori: Yo no le hecho nada a nadie. Lo juro por el alma de mi esposa** -dijo intentando ser gracioso.

Y de repente se volvieron a escuchar los disparos provenientes de afuera y la puerta no resistiría mucho tiempo así que ambos corrieron directo a la ventana, mientras que entraba el que los estaba disparando, la ventana se rompió por la velocidad y ambos cayeron, pero una carpa los amortiguo, pero cayeron después de que rebotaron en la carpa, el hombre con la metralleta los busco con la mirada y vio que la ventana estaba rota así que se asomó y les disparo casi dándole ellos solo corrieron por delante del patio aun escuchándose detrás de ellos el sonido de las balas, delante de la casa estaba saliendo un coche gris con las ventanas cubiertas con una tela roja y detrás de la tela se asomó Sakura.

 **Sakura: ¡Sasuke!** -le grito muy preocupada y asustada.

Sasuke quería correr tras ella, pero adentro del cofre un mano le puso un pedazo de papel en la boca, pero antes de que avanzara otro coche apareció disparándole a Sasuke, pero se cubrieron en una pequeña pila donde estaba un jarrón de hierro y de repente apareció Sarada y Naruto corriendo en dirección a Sasuke y Sasori, cuando Sasuke vio que Naruto estaba ahí solo lo tomo por sus ropas y lo puso contra la pila donde se habían cubierto.

 **Sasuke: ¿Naruto que diablos haces aquí? Olvídalo. Ahora explícame ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿A dónde se llevaron a Sakura?** -le pregunto enoja y desesperado.

 **Naruto: Amigo mío, no estoy seguro** -le contesto sin saber mucha información- **pero donde este ese hombre estará con ella** -le dijo enseñándole una foto de un hombre que era Orochimaru que estaba vestido con un traje rojo y dando órdenes, cuando Sarada vio esto le quito la foto.

 **Sarada: Oigan yo lo conozco es el director del museo de Suna** -les dijo observando detenidamente la foto.

 **Naruto: ¿Esta segura?** -le pregunto sin creerlo lo que escuchaba de la niña.

 **Sasuke: Pues creerle se pasa más tiempo en el museo que en la casa** -dijo comenzando a caminar hasta el carro.

Y así todos fueron a rescatar a Sakura, pero Sasuke quiso saber a lo que se están enfrentando ya que no era normal que Naruto estuviera muy lejos de Konoha.

 **Sasuke: Bien, tu estas aquí y los malos se llevaron a Sakura. Déjame adivinar encontraron a Suigetsu** -dijo muy serio más de lo normal.

 **Naruto: Si de nuevo sacaron a la momia** -le dijo igual de serio.

 **Sasori: No quiero culparte ¿pero no es su trabajo que eso pase? Ya que aún recuerdo la forma en que nos querían sacar de ahí** -dijo con burla cosa que no fue buena idea ya que Naruto le mando una cara de enojado.

 **Naruto: La mujer que esta con él sabe cosas que ningún ser vivo sabe. Por ejemplo, supo dónde estaba enterrado Suigetsu. Y ahora ellos tiene el brazalete de Anubis y…** -sin terminar de decir ya que una voz lo interrumpió.

Sarada le enseñándole su brazo ya que tenía el brazalete puesto provocando el asombro de todos, pero más de Sasori.

 **Sasori: ¿Es de oro?** -le dijo con brillo de su ojo por el brazalete de oro.

 **Sarada: Cuando me lo puso vi la pirámide de Guiza en la parte más alejada de Konoha y después atravesó ríos, montañas y bosques hasta llegar al templo de karmar** -le dijo muy emocionada por todo lo que vio a los tres adultos.

 **Naruto: Al ponértelo iniciaste una reacción en cadena para el próximo Apocalipsis** -dijo muy serio a la pobre niña lo que había ocasionado.

Esas palabras asustaron a Sarada quien solo abrió los ojos muy grandes por eso.

 **Sasuke: Naruto no seas alarmista, tu Sarada estas en un gran lio cuando se entere tu madre y tu Sasori sube al auto** -le dijo dándole una orden.

Y así todos entraron al coche dirigiéndose al museo para rescatar a Sakura y parar los planes de esos hombres antes de que revivan a Suigetsu.

 **Naruto: Lamento asustar a tu hija así, pero a partir de que se puso el brazalete tenemos exactamente 7 días antes de que el rey escorpión reviva junto a su ejército** -le dijo pidiendo perdón por alamar a su hija y dándole más detalles de la situación.

 **Sasuke: ¿Tenemos? Y por qué ¿Tenemos?** -le dijo sacándolo de onda por que escucho.

 **Naruto: Ya que, si nadie lo mata, se levantará su ejército** -dijo demasiado serio.

 **Sasori: ¿Y eso es malo?** -preguntado a todos los presentes.

 **Sasuke: No solamente destruirá al mundo entero** -le dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Sasori: A qué mal truco y más gastado** -dijo decepcionado e desilusionado.

Y así recorrieron las calles de Suna con una fuerte lluvia acompañada de truenos y rayos pronosticando una mala noche.

 **Naruto: Aquel que pueda matas al rey escorpión… podrá mandar a su ejército al mismo infierno donde nunca deberían hacer salido o conquistar el mundo** -le dijo con seriedad.

 **Sasuke: Por eso es que revivirán a Suigetsu porque él puede matar a ese rey escorpión** -le dijo concentrándose en el camino.

 **Naruto: ¡Exacto!** -le dijo afirmando a toda su conclusión.

Y pasando unos minutos llegaron al fin al museo de Suna deteniéndose cerca de la entrada para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

 **Sasuke: Sarada tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que protejas el auto** -le dio algunas indicaciones.

 **Sarada: ¿Proteger el suelo? Vamos papa sé que tengo 9 años, pero no soy tonta** -le dijo inflando su cachete de enojada.

Sasuke solo le revolvió el cabello cosa que molesto a más a Sarada.

 **Sasori: Si ves que alguien sale gritando como una niña. Es que se trata de mí** -le dijo un poco asustado.

 **Sasuke: Esta bien Saori quédate con Sarada a cuidar el auto** -le dijo dando una orden.

 **Sasori: Si esa es una buena idea** -dijo feliz de no ir a pelear con ellos.

Afuera Sasuke abrió el cofre del auto y saco una gran cantidad de armas, una escopeta, una metralleta, pistolas, cargadores para las armas y cuchillos.

 **Sasuke: ¿quieres la escopeta?** -le pregunto mostrándole la escopeta.

 **Naruto: No prefiero la metralleta** -le dijo no aceptando la escopeta y luego agarra la metralleta.

Y así ambos agarraron las armas y la municiones, pero Naruto vio el dibujo de la pirámide y el sol y los dos reyes.

 **Naruto: Si yo te dijera soy un forastero que viene del oriente buscando algo perdido** -le pregunto discretamente.

Pero antes de que terminara Sasuke solo lo escuchaba sorprendido por eso.

 **Sasuke: Yo respondería, soy un extraño de occidente es a mí a quien buscas** -le contesto y así Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke mostrándole su dibujo y el dio sorprendido por ese hallazgo.

 **Naruto: Entonces en cierto lo de tu tatuaje, tú tienes la marca sagrada** -le dijo emocionado.

 **Sasuke: Te equivocas esto me lo hicieron en el orfanato de Konoha** -le dijo apartando su mano del agarre.

 **Naruto: Pero eso te hace protector del hombre, un guerrero de dios, un medjay como yo** -le dijo muy confiando en sus palabras.

 **Sasuke: Lo lamento no soy "yo" y ahora andando que tal vez no nos quede mucho tiempo** -le dijo apartándose de Naruto para no seguir con esa conversación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 07 El Despertar de Suigetsu**

A dentro del museo de Suna se escuchaba un cántico y había una cantidad de antorchas donde estaba encerrado Suigetsu y una hoguera para un sacrificio en uno de los pasillos 4 sujetos traían a Sakura a un inconsciente amarrada de los pies y manos para evitar que escapara y cuando la dejaron en el suelo despertó y vio con sorpresa que Orochimaru estaba diciendo unas palabras y las repetía muchas veces Sakura levanto un poco la cabeza.

 **Sakura: No puede ser lo encontraron** -le dio sorprendida y asustada viendo el capullo donde estaba Suigetsu.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Sasuke y Naruto recorrían es lugar tétrico de noche y más acompañado de los truenos de la noche y escucharon una voz que decía algo caminaron con más cautela y llegaron a la sección de las momias, la voz se hacía más clara mientras que avanzaban y de repente de unos de los ataúdes salió una momia levantándose de mal humor y por instinto ellos le apuntaron, pero no dispararon para evitar que los descubrieran y atrás de ellos había una vitrina y había una momia que golpeaba el vidrio para salir de repente ya habían 10 momias vivas tratando de salir de ahí.

 **Sasuke: ¡Vámonos! Tengo un mal presentimiento** -le dijo teniendo una mala sensación.

Y así siguieron su camino para rescatar a Sakura y evitar si era posible el despertar del sacerdote Suigetsu.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban reviviendo a Suigetsu llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, pero se escondieron entre las pilas para no ser descubiertos, en tanto Orochimaru seguía con su canto la mano que estaba en aquel capullo se movió un poco y de repente un gran rugido se escuchó de adentro, Sakura ya sabía que significaba eso Suigetsu ya estaba por despertar y regresar al mundo de los vivos y de repente una mano cadavérica salió del capullo rompiéndolo por arriba dejando impresionado a los demás que estaban ahí ya que no crean mucho en eso y de repente se rompió todo y salió Suigetsu después de tanto tiempo de estar muerto y miro en todos lados desconociendo el lugar asustando a los presentes, mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro se recobraba pero solo se cubría cierta parte de su cuerpo dejando pequeños hoyos en su cabeza donde no le capa de piel.

 **Sakura: Suigetsu** -dijo en un susurro con tono asustada.

Suigetsu miro el lugar y vio que todas esas personas se arrodillaban ante él.

 **Suigetsu: ¿A miussipu? (¿Qué año es?)** -les pregunto con su voz ultratumba.

 **Orochimaru: Milidmi (Señor), entance interantoputen yosulaku (Es el año del escorpión)** -le contesto impresionado.

 **Suigetsu: Yasu (¿De verdad?)** -le pregunto para confirmando lo que escucho.

 **Orochimaru: Yu (Si)** -le contesto y afirmando con la cabeza.

Suigetsu solo rio por eso ya que podría dominar el mundo entero y a su lado se escuchó una puerta abrirse de esa puerta apareció Tayuya con su pelo lardo y rojo y sus ojos marrones, pero con la misma forma que Karintunamon, todos voltearon en dirección a Tayuya y Sakura tuvo una pequeña visión donde veía a Tayuya, pero con el mismo pelo largo, pero de color rojo y sus ojos igual de rojo, ella llego hasta donde estaba Suigetsu y la observo detenidamente.

 **Orochimaru: No te asustes, no te hará daño** -le dijo acercándose un poco a ella,

 **Tayuya: No tengo miedo -le contesto firme- Iyaka da Karintunamon simeses Simona (Soy la reencarnación de Karintunamon)** -le dijo con firmeza y seriedad.

 **Suigetsu: Ubo bajadmu (Solo de conocimiento), aneg (pero pronto) are linaged lived yotud (traeré del mundo de los muertos tu alma) yojutaguey aliled yai (y nuestro amor será completo una vez más)** -le termino de decir para luego acerca su mano a su cabello y agarra un mechón para acariciarlo.

En la parte alta del lugar estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba Naruto y Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: ¿Sabes? Hace 10 años esto me hubiera parecido muy extraño. ¡Vamos!** -le dijo para darse la vuelta.

Abajo Kimimaro estaba abriendo el cofre con una botellita de ácido, mientras que Orochimaru esperaba ver el brazalete y entregárselo a su señor Suigetsu, pero cuando lo abrieron estaba un trofeo de béisbol haciendo que se enojaran notablemente por eso y le preguntara a Kimimaro quien miraba un punto fijo.

 **Orochimaru: ¿Dónde está el brazalete Kimimaro?** -dijo desesperado por no ver el brazalete.

 **Kimimaro: La niña tiene el brazalete** -le dijo muy enojado.

Afuera Sasori y Sarada estaba platicando muy alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado ya la lluvia había pasado desde hace unos minutos.

 **Sarada: y en la punta de la pirámide de oro había un diamante grande** -le dijo muy emocionada contándole todo lo que vio a su tío.

 **Sasori: ¿Qué tan grande?** -le pregunto imaginándose el diamante.

 **Sarada: era tan grande que reflejaba el sol llamando la atención de los viajeros llevándolos a la muerte** -le contesto metiendo tantito de miedo a su tío.

Adentro del museo.

 **Tayuya: Tuyei na domekug (Te traje un regalo)** -le comento mostrándole a Sakura.

 **Suigetsu: Ert (Ella)** -le dijo señalándola y sonriendo con maldad

Sakura ahora si estaba asustada por lo que le vaya a hacer y solo pensaba que Sasuke la fuera a rescatar.

 **Tayuya: Tuyei rajan mukata tuyonaei (Sabia que te gustaría verla morir)** -termino de decir y solamente trono los dedos y dio la orden para que la mataran.

10 de aquellos hombres se acercaron a donde estaba Sakura amarrada y la llevaron a donde estaba una hoguera mientras que pataleaba trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil aquellos hombres la tomaron de las manos y pies y la cargaron para tirarla a esa hoguera mientras que Suigetsu y Tayuya se acercaban a ella para ver cómo se retorcería en el fuego.

 **Suigetsu: Yanid najud (El infierno te espera)** -le dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

 **Sakura: Tu espera te regresaremos al lugar donde nunca debiste salir** -le grito enojada y desafiante.

 **Orochimaru: Yo creo que tu llegaras primero a ese lugar** -le dijo con burla.

 **Suigetsu: Chedbo (Arrójenla)** -les dio la orden a los hombres.

Y con esa orden la levantaron en todo lo alto y la iban a empujar en la hoguera para que muriera calcinada, pero entre el fuego apareció Sasuke que llego en el momento exacto para salvarla y cayó encima de la tabla donde estaba y le dio un puñetazo al que sostenía a Sakura y se la puso en el hombro, otros estaban a punto de disparar, pero alguien se les adelanto era Naruto que estaba cubriendo a Sasuke y los que estaban a su alrededor cayeron muertos otros se protegían en cuanto Suigetsu solo recibía las balas sin que le afectaran nada.

Afuera Sasori y Sarada escucharon el sonido de las balas y rápidamente entraron al carro parecía que esa era la señal para que lo echarán andar y salir huyendo de ahí.

 **Sarada: ¡Abre! ¡Abre!** -le grito desesperada y nerviosa.

 **Sasori: Es lo que trato de hacer, pero no entra la llave** -le dijo igual de nervioso y asustado.

Adentro se escuchaban las balas y Orochimaru solo se resguardo para que no lo mataran en cuanto a Kimimaro vio que era Naruto y le aventó una metralleta a Tayuya que empezó a disparar en dirección a Naruto, el solo se cubrió en un poste que estaba a su lado mientras que millones de astillas salían volando en todas direcciones, Kimimaro saco dos pistolas y empezó a dispararle a la pareja Uchiha que se cubrían atrás de una caja, las balas iban y regresaban de ambos lados, pero ninguno daba con su objetivo, en cuanto a Sasuke el saco una navaja y corto las cuerdas que tenía Sakura en las manos y en los pies y le entrego una pistola y algunos cartuchos, Sasuke solo recargo la escopeta y salió pero vio que un hombre iba en su dirección como una espada en la mano el solo le disparo en el pecho y como estaba muy cerca salió volando y empujando a otro cayendo a la hoguera muriendo calcinados mientras que salía más fuego en tanto Naruto se cubría y recargaba la metralleta listo para dispararla y acabar con sus enemigos.

Afuera era otra cosa Sasori y Sarada estaban dentro del coche y trataban de hacer el carro andar, pero algo paso la llave se rompió por la mitad dejando al carro inservible.

 **Sarada: ¡Rompiste la llave! La rompiste tío Sasori** -le dijo gritándolo y enojada por lo que hizo.

 **Sasori: Cállate Sarada el único que tiene derecho a estar histérico soy yo** -le dijo asustado y pensado que iba hacer muy preocupado.

Las balas llegaban algunos impactaban otras no, Naruto se movía de un lado a otro mientras que Kimimaro se acercaba con la intención de darle pero no podía en cuanto a la pareja Uchiha, Sasuke le disparaba con la escopeta a los que se acercaban a él, cuando vio a Suigetsu solo le disparo haciendo que callera como la última vez, otro de los hombres de Orochimaru les disparaba sin darles, Sakura disparo en dirección donde está él y solo se agacho para que no lo mataran pero si le dio a los que estaban detrás de él matándolos y viendo que había unas botellas con un contenido verde y le disparo a esas botellas haciendo que explotaran y mataran a los que estuvieran cerca del lugar, entre todo esas explosiones Sasuke y Sakura subían las escaleras mientras que Suigetsu los veía así que camino y tomo un jarrón y…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 08 Un Viaje En Autobús**

 **Suigetsu: ¡Bukunonedjan! (¡Reúnan sus huesos!), ¡sicrikudnonedjan! (¡Junten sus extremidades!), ¡sikrijunnoledyayog! (¡Sacudan la tierra de su carne!), ¡yoyerenmi ñañito! (¡su amo está aquí!)** -al terminar de decir esas palabras.

Y destapo el jarrón y salió una cantidad de tierra y se formaron 4 momias por experiencia Sasuke ya sabían quiénes eran esas momias y así salieron corriendo escaleras arriba para que no los vieran y las momias solo esperaban la orden a seguirlos.

 **Suigetsu: Yurinosepnas (Mátenlos)** -les dio una orden.

Y con esa orden dieron un gran grito que se escuchó en todo el museo y llego hasta afuera haciendo que Sasori y Sarada bajaran del auto rápidamente.

 **Sasori: ¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Qué vamos hacer Sarada?** -le pregunto muy asustado.

 **Sarada: ¡Me preguntas a mí?, ¡Solo tengo 9 años y!** -pero antes de que acabara vio en la calle un autobús rojo de 2 pisos que les serviría para poder huir y también para pasar desapercibidos por si las dudas- **Tío Sasori mira el camión** -le dijo moviéndolo de una manga para que prestara atención.

 **Sasori: ¿Y para que nos servirá un camión de dos pisos?** -dijo dudando de la idea de su sobrina.

 **Sarada: ¡Vamos tío Sasori no tenemos mucho tiempo!** -dijo saliendo corriendo hacia al camión.

Y así Sasori y Sarada fueron por el camión tuvieron que comprárselo al dueño no les quedo de otra regresaron de nuevo al museo, Sasuke salió con la escopeta enfrente por las dudas de que se les haya adelantado y Sakura y Naruto detrás de él, Sakura se regresó con la intención de bloquearles la salida a las momias con una silla, pero Sasuke lo vio y fue por ella rápidamente ya que conocía bien la velocidad de los trapos andantes.

 **Sasuke: Amor ¿Qué haces? Estos sujetos no usan puertas** -dijo para agárrale la mano y salir corriendo.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vieron con sorpresa que el auto estaba vació y de repente delante de ellos aparecieron Sasori y Sarada a bordo de un camión de dos pisos.

 **Sasuke: ¿Qué le paso a mi auto?** -preguntando ya que se le hacía rato.

 **Sasori: Me vi obligado a buscar otro medio de transporte no tan llamativo** -dijo nervioso.

 **Sasuke: ¿Y porque un camión de dos pisos?** -dijo volviendo a preguntar a su cuñado.

 **Sasori: Fue idea de Sarada** -dijo echándole la culpa a su sobrina ya que no sabía que decirle.

 **Sarada: ¿No es cierto?** -dijo negando todo.

 **Sasori: ¿Qué sí?** -le dijo sacándole la lengua como niño pequeño.

Y así Sasuke no le quedo de otra ya que se escuchaban los gritos de las momias y se montaron al camión mientras que Sasori manejaba y de las paredes salieron las 4 momias que tenían la tarea de matar a Sasuke y a su familia y a Naruto también corrieron y los vieron que iban arriba de un camión a sí que fueron por ellos destruyendo el auto de Sasuke en el camino.

 **Sasuke: Odio a las momias** -dijo muy enojado.

 **Naruto: ¿Te alegras de verme?** -dijo llamando la atención.

 **Sasuke: Como en los viejos tiempos** -dijo volteándose para emocionado de verlo.

Y así Sasuke subió al segundo piso del camión para dispararles a las momias y Naruto abajo para también dispárales, llego arriba preparo su arma y le disparo a una de las momias en el hombro haciendo que solo diera una vuelta, pero no destruyéndola completamente así que le volvió a disparar a la misma momia, pero ahora en el pie haciendo que se callera, pero rápidamente se levantó y se dividieron de dos en dos y treparon por las paredes de los edificios dejando asombrado a Sasuke, cuando vio que la momia salto e iba sobre el solo le disparo haciendo que no quedara nada de la momia, pero aún quedaban tres más, recargo la escopeta y trato de darle a la otra, pero esta era más ágil que la que destruyo y de repente salto pero no sobre él se fue directo a donde estaba Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa pero rápidamente le disparo haciendo que todos voltearan y con los disparos de la metralleta le separo la mitad del cuerpo cayendo las piernas en la calle.

Con Sasuke las cosa o pintaban bien ya que tenía a dos momias así que recargo su arma rápidamente, pero n le quitaba la vista a ninguna de las dos hasta que soltaron y cayeron arriba del camión, Sasuke empezó a disparar al techo del camión para que le diera a uno de los dos, pero por suerte vio que a un lado del camión callo una sin cabeza y solo le quedaba una así que disparo y…

Abajo Sasori conducía como desesperado por las oscuras calles de Suna y Naruto solo recargaba la metralleta pero ya que era tarde la momia que le disparo apareció de repente solo con medio cuerpo y le quito el arma y después lo golpeo con su mano la momia mientras que se sostenía con la otra, la momia agarro de su cabello y lo aventó hacia otro lado golpeado su cabeza con una de las sillas, Naruto se incorporó rápidamente y solo veía como la momia se dirigía a él rápidamente y le soltó un derechazo haciendo que la momia callera en la esquina del camión.

En el segundo piso Sasuke recargaba su escopeta rápidamente mientras que la momia daba un fuerte golpe al camión y hacia un hoyo y así pudo entrar pero Sasuke apunto rápidamente pero la momia ya le había caído encima haciendo que la escopeta callera a unos metros de él, Sasuke gateo rápidamente para alcanzar la escopeta pero la momia lo tomo de los pies alejándolo del arma, la momia lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo levanto por todo lo alto haciendo que golpeara con el techo y lo volvió hacer en tres ocasiones.

La momia que estaba en el rincón con medio cuerpo se asomó por los sillones y vio a Naruto levanto su mano y el crecieron las uñas de la momia provocando el asombro de los que estaban ahí, la momia rasguño a Naruto en el brazo y Sakura lo vio.

 **Sakura: ¡Sasori da vuelta!** -dijo dándole una orden.

Y dicho y hecho Sasori dio vuelta en una de las calles haciendo que todos se tambalearan hacia un lado y haciendo que la momia callera al suelo y con esa vuelta Sasori tiro un foco de luz.

Sasuke sí que tenía grandes problemas con la momia ya que lo levanto y lo tomo de los hombros y trato de absorber su piel pero Sasuke no se la iba a dejar tan fácil así que le dio un derechazo en plena cara, abajo Sasori tomaba una curva cuando apareció un coche delante de él y para esquivarlo golpeo otro que estaba estacionado provocando que la momia que sostenía a Sasuke lo soltara ya que golpearon con el vidrio del camión, esto Sasuke lo aprovecho y corrió rápidamente por la escopeta ya cuando lo tenía Sasori dio otra vuelta ya que se había metido en una calle de sentido contrario y trataba de evitar a los coches y el arma callo al primer piso y Sakura lo vio y lo tomo.

Naruto esquivaba como podía los ataques de la momia hasta que hayo una oportunidad y lo golpeo haciendo que la momia callera de espadas se va acercando a ella para tirarla por la ventana pero la momia en un rápido movimiento se da la vuelta y rasguño a Naruto en el pecho haciendo que caiga para atrás la momia se acercó a él y lo iba a matar pero se escuchó el sonido de un arma, Naruto volteo y vio que era Sakura que le dispara a la momia después de 4 disparos la momia salió por el vidrio del camión, Sasori se distrajo con eso y se metió a una calle donde había una pequeña segunda y solo le hacía con la mano que se quitaran.

Sasuke le estaba soltando unos buenos golpes a la momia que lo quería absorber pero Sasuke le dio otro golpe más y la momia solo lo tomo de las manos para que no lo siguiera golpeando pero Sasuke le pico los ojos a la momia cuando se los saco se limpió rápidamente ya que tenía alfo pegajoso en los dedos y en una calle Sasuke vio que era baja altura y como el camión era de dos pisos solo le dio un buen golpe a la momia y se tiró al suelo poniendo las manos en la cabeza la momia volteo y vio el letrero de poco altura el camión paso como pudo y el segundo piso desapareció prácticamente cuando lograron pasar la momia acabo como calcomanía en la pared del puente bajo, Sasuke solo se quitó las sillas de encime y se levantó un poco tambaleante por eso y vio que estaban en el gran puente de Suna.

 **Sarada: Te felicito tío Sasori conduces de maravilla** -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a él.

 **Sasori: Si** -dijo con nervioso y saliendo del trance que estaba.

El camión se detuvo unos metros más adelante del puente y bajo Sasuke y vio a Naruto que estaba un poco asustado.

 **Sasuke: ¿Naruto te encuentras bien?** -dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que levantara.

 **Naruto: Este es mi primer viaje en esta cosa** -dijo agitado por el viaje.

Sasuke solo lo escucho y trato de recuperar el aire volteo con sakura y ella solamente le hizo seña con los dedos para que se acercara mientras que Sarada solo los observaba cuando Sasuke se acercó la tomó de la cintura y ella del cuello y se dieron un gran beso provocando el asco de Sarada que les dijo mientras que se alejaba de ellos.

 **Sarada: Oh cielos vayan a un hotel ¿Por qué siempre tienen que terminar así?** -dijo para luego voltearse para no ver esa escena de sus padres.

Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se besaban y se decían sus sentimientos al oído no se dieron cuenta que…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 09 El Secuestro De Sarada Y La Regeneración De Suigetsu**

Mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se daban un apasionado beso donde se expresaban todos sus sentimientos y provocando el asco de su primogénito Sarada que se apartó de ellos para dirigirse al frente del camión pero no escucharon que se estaba estacionado un carro a lado de ellos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde unas manos tomaron a Sarada y la cargaban hacia el carro, dejando sorprendidos a todos lo que estaban presentes, cuando oyeron el grito de Sarada, Sasuke salió corriendo rápidamente tras de ellos con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, el corrió lo más rápido posible pero metros adelante en la cabina del puente había unos de aquellos hombres seguidores de Suigetsu subiendo el puente para evitar así que los siguieran, ese hombre entro rápidamente al carro y emprendieron la retirada con rumbo desconocido pero Sasuke no los dejara ir tan fácilmente así que siguió corriendo detrás del carro salía huyendo en dirección contraria con su hija.

 **Sasuke: ¡Sarada!** -gritando desesperadamente viendo cómo se llevaban a su hija.

En otra parte estaba Tayuya observando la cuidad de Suna desde lo alto del balcón de un edificio y atrás de ella aparecía Suigetsu que solo la contemplaba ya que no se parecía físicamente a Karintunamon, pero eso cambiaria.

 **Suigetsu: Bikai nisfarus Amh Shere (Ahora ire a Ahm Shere), Luktu alen shurit (Y matare al rey escorpión)** -dijo con voz malicia.

 **Tayuya: Hareriuni rahen ad (Y con su ejército gobernaremos el mundo), Niathuadunimu (Juntos)** -dijo acercándose sexualmente.

Suigetsu solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras que ambos observaban la negra noche que pronosticaba lluvia de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por Orochimaru cosa que molesto al ser inmortal.

 **Orochimaru: biay nand my (Señor mio) Maredneisus bihettnudeaundma (Hay algo que debe saber), Dihetnonudmu Osiris (tienen el centro de Osiris), Tuwai nandnocusu (Lo he visto)** -dijo con algo de miedo que su amo se enojara con él.

 **Suigetsu: Yurur Ahm Shere (Cuando llegue a Amh Shere) Tutunashud (Ya habré recuperado mis poderes) Ya no necesitare del centro** -dijo sin tomarle importancia sus palabras.

Suigetsu se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Tayuya, ella por inercia solo se hizo para atrás para que no la besara pero repentinamente algo paso una ilusión creada por Suigetsu y el escenario cambio al antigua Konoha el cuerpo de Suigetsu estaba rejuvenecido y el de Tayuya era diferente tenía el cuerpo de Karintunamon, ella estaba sorprendida por eso ya que afuera no era la cuidad de Suna sino el palacio de Kizashi I, Suigetsu solo sonrío y la miro fijamente y ella también se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que disfrutaban ella movida por el momento subió su mano a la altura de su cuello y siguió con el beso, regresando a la normalidad estaba Tayuya besando al cuerpo muerto de Suigetsu y de la boca de Suigetsu se podía ver la lengua de Tayuya a través de las partes donde no tenía carne pero no les importo solo siguieron con ese momento y provocando asco en los que lo presenciaban.

En otra parte estaba Sasuke abrazando a su esposa Sakura ya que ella sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al haber secuestrado a Sarada y pensando lo peor hasta que Naruto se acercó a ellos.

 **Naruto: Amigos míos, no se preocupen por su hija no le harán daño mientras que porte el brazalete de Anubis** -les dijo en manera de consuelo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura que pregunto rápidamente para no haber escuchado mal.

 **Sakura: ¿Sarada está utilizando el brazalete?** -preguntado a Naruto para que confirmara lo que escucho.

 **Sasuke: Al ponérselo vio las pirámides de Konoha y después el templo de Karnak** -dijo desesperado y triste.

 **Naruto: Y en Karnak el brazalete mostrara el siguiente punto a seguir** -dijo darles consuelo y esperanza a los padres de Sarada.

Sakura estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Sarada ya que conocía muy bien la historia sobre el brazalete.

 **Sakura: Ahí que llegar rápidamente a Karnak antes que ellos y si fallamos no sabremos luego donde buscar después** -dijo desesperada por recuperar a su hija.

 **Sasuke: Me parece… que necesitaremos una alfombra voladora** -dijo teniendo una idea de cómo llegar antes que ellos.

En algún lugar del desierto de Konoha un tren empezaba su marcha con destino a Karnak dentro estaban Tayuya y Orochimaru.

 **Orochimaru: Hace 9 años cuando Suigetsu se encontró con los Uchihas, ellos encontraron la forma de convertir a un ser inmortal a un mortal haciendo que muriera y regresara al mismo infierno, a pesar de que es un ser poderoso aun es vulnerable a los gatos solo hasta que se regenere, solamente matando al rey escorpión y quedándose con el ejército de Anubis será invencible. Y por eso necesitara de tu ayuda Tayuya ya que tú eres la reencarnación de Karintunamon** -dijo hablando muy seriamente.

Y tronando los dedos uno de sus subordinados se acercó a ellos con el libro de lo muertos y Orochimaru lo tomo entre sus manos para encomendarle la importante tarea a Tayuya.

 **Orochimaru: Tayuya debes cuidar este libro con tu vida entendiste** -dijo dándole una orden.

Tayuya solo lo tomo y afirmo con la cabeza ya que entendió bien su misión, y atrás de ellos aparecía Kimimaro con Sarada en brazos y ella solo vio el libro.

 **Sarada: ¡Oigan el libro de los muertos pensé que estaba perdido!** -dijo muy sorprendido.

Kimimaro bajo a Sarada cuando vio que Tayuya se acercaba a ellos.

 **Tayuya: Que niña tan inteligente, tu madre debe extrañarte mucho así que obedece todas nuestras indicaciones para que la puedas ver de nuevo** -le dijo de forma de sarcasmo.

 **Sarada: Señora…** -sin terminar de decir recibió un zape por parte de Kimimaro.

 **Kimimaro: Es señorita niña más respeto** -dijo con una cara de enoja.

 **Sarada: ¡Perdón! Señorita si no obedezco a mis propios padres porque tendría que obedecerla a usted** -dijo muy valiente.

Tayuya solo sonrió con malicia mientras que tomaba el rostro de Sarada.

 **Tayuya: ¿Por qué tus padres no se atreverían a poner una víbora venenosa mientras duermes? En cambio, yo si** -le dijo con una voz suave pero amenazadora.

Eso dejo fría a Sarada que solo mito a otro lado ya que se imaginó esa posibilidad por parte de aquella "Señora" hasta que la voz de Orochimaru lo regreso a la realidad.

 **Orochimaru: Suigetsu quiere conocer al niño** -dijo dándole una orden a Kimimaro.

Kimimaro al escuchar la orden empujo a Sarada con brusquedad.

 **Kimimaro: Ahora veremos qué tan valiente eres niña** -le dijo con malicia mientras que la llevaban al otro vagón.

 **Sarada: Oyes cuidado con mi ropa es nueva** -dijo quejándose y molesta.

Detrás de ellos se escuchaban voces cuando aparecieron en presencia de Tayuya y Orochimaru sabían que habían cumplido con su labor, pero solo para asegurarse que en verdad lo habían hecho.

 **Orochimaru: ¿Consiguieron los que les pedimos?** -les pregunto a Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon.

 **Jirobo: O si claro que lo conseguimos y ¿Sabe una cosa?, nos vimos en la necesidad de matar a los guardias del mausoleo** -dijo con una voz siniestra.

 **Kidomaru: Este cofre esta maldito** -les dijo para luego acercarse al cofre.

Kidomaru quito la tela que tenía encima y dejo a la vista el cofre donde hallaron hace 9 años los jarrones antiguos, pero eso ya paso, pero Kidomaru no estaba muy tranquilo con eso.

 **Kidomaru: Aquí dice que existe alguien… el muerto vivo… que matara a aquellos que habrá el cofre y…** -pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpió Orochimaru.

 **Orochimaru: Si ya sabemos y la criatura succionara la vida para regenerarse, esa ya es historia antigua** -dijo molesto con Kidomaru.

 **Jirobo: Dicen que los extranjeros que lo encontraron hace 9 años murieron horriblemente con su cuerpo todo seco y con un horrible rictus de dolor en sus rostros. Y teniendo en cuenta todo eso…** -pero antes que terminara de hablar los interrumpió Sakon.

 **Sakon: En vista de todo eso queremos 10…** -dijo con avaricia por conseguir más dinero.

Pero Kidomaru le quito el pie a Sakon golpeándolo.

 **Kidomaru: Inaodja nonat tec (Este cofre nunca debe abrirse)** -les dijo en un idioma antiguo para que no les entendiera los presentes.

 **Orochimaru: El trato era por 5** -dijo muy molesto con esos tres idiotas.

 **Jirobo: Si, pero ahora queremos 10 o se lo llevamos a otros** -dijo retándolos con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Orochimaru: Si ustedes…** -pero antes de amenazarlos fue detenido por Tayuya.

 **Tayuya: Esta bien 10 está bien, síganme** -les dijo a aquellos hombres para luego voltearse.

En unos de los vagones entraban Sarada que estaba siendo empujada por Kimimaro para apurarla, Sarada vio ese vagón detenidamente ya que estaba adornado con imágenes y estatuas del Konoha antiguo y cuando volteo la mirada estaba un hombre con una máscara de color dorado y una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo, es persona era Suigetsu y se acercó a Sarada.

 **Suigetsu: Tueh satuve chareundt (Sé que puedes comprenderme pequeña), Siterud Cared (Así que escucha atentamente porque...)** -y así empezó hablar un idioma que entendiera Sarada- **Tu eres la elegida… y tú me llevaras a Ahm Shere** -dijo con una voz siniestra.

 **Sarada: ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si me pierdo?** -dijo algo confundida por sus palabras, pero le pregunta con valentía.

Suigetsu solo rio ante esas preguntas mientras que Kimimaro se mantenía al margen de la conversación, por su parte Suigetsu paso su mano alrededor de Sarada para sentir su fuerza.

 **Suigetsu: Eres fuerte niña, eres digna hija de tu padre, pero yo se algo que ellos ni tu saben** -dijo para luego levantar con sus poderes la mano de Sarada donde tenía el brazalete- **Como sabrás este brazalete es una bendición, pero a la vez una maldición, las arenas del tiempo están en tu contra niña así que…** -sin terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

 **Sarada: Si ya lo sé esa historia ya me la contaron, desde que me puse el brazalete tengo 7 días antes de que despierte el rey escorpión con su ejército** -dijo sabiendo sobre el brazalete y su dueño original.

 **Suigetsu: ¿Y te dijeron también que si no entras a la pirámide del rey escorpión antes de los 7 días el brazalete te chupara la vida?** -dijo con burla y malicia.

 **Sarada: Esa parte me la perdí… Entonces solo me quedan 5 días de vida** -dijo muy asustada por lo que escucho.

 **Suigetsu: Parece que comprendes niña así que no conviene perderte verdad jajaja** -dijo con malicia.

 **Sarada: Cuando mi padre me encuentre te pateara el trasero y te regresara de donde hayas salido amigo** -dijo desafiándolo y valentía.

Suigetsu no dijo nada solo levanto su mano en dirección a la máscara y se la quito dejando ver el rostro de Suigetsu y de su garganta salía un escarabajo que entro por unos de sus mejillas y pasando nuevamente por la garganta de Suigetsu quedándose ahí, eso provoco miedo a Sarada que por instinto se hizo para atrás.

 **Suigetsu: No lo creo esta vez será diferente** -le dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Suigetsu le hizo la señal a Kimimaro para que se retirara con Sarada y desapareciendo por otro vagón que estaba delante de ellos, pasando unos minutos entraba Tayuya al mismo vagón, pero seguidos de Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon.

 **Tayuya: En un momento recibirán su recompensa** -les dijo dejándoos pasar primero a los tres hombres.

 **Jirobo: Sin trucos mujer, no nos iremos hasta estar satisfechos** -le dijo sin confiar en Tayuya para nada.

 **Tayuya: Descuiden, quedaran más satisfechos de los que se puede imaginar** -le dijo sabiendo lo que les iba a pasar.

Estando todos distraídos delante de ellos se escuchó un ruido y salió una especie de humo de uno de los jarrones eso lo aprovecho Tayuya que cerró la puerta fuertemente y con candado dejando a Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon que no entendían nada lo unido que pudieron hacer fue desenfundar sus armas y apuntar a la nada de ese vagón.

 **Kidomaru: Este lugar esta maldito** -dijo viendo a todas las direcciones.

 **Jirobo: ¿Y esa obsesión con las maldiciones?** -dijo fastidiado de tonta maldiciones.

 **Sakon: No está feliz sin una maldición** -dijo igual de fastidiado.

Sakon empezó a señalar a varios lados burlándose de las creencias de Kidomaru hasta que delante de ellos el humo tomo forma y era Suigetsu que se lanzó por ellos, Jirobo y Kidomaru disiparon para defenderse mientras que Sakon golpeada la puerta para que los dejaran salir, las balas no le hacían ningún daño a Suigetsu, pero para su diversión empezó a retroceder para hacerles creer que lo habían matado, mientras tanto Sakon seguía golpeando la puerta.

 **Tayuya: ¡Si quieren vivir abran el cofre!** -les dijo por una pequeña ventanita.

Sakon no lo necesito escuchar dos veces así que corrió rápidamente a donde estaba el cofre y cuando lo abrió salió un poco de polvo y cuando miraron al frente Suigetsu ya no estaba se habían salvado, pero aun así tenía sus armas listas para disparar al menor movimiento sospechoso.

 **Sakon: ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue?** -dijo volteando a todas partes buscando a la momia.

 **Kidomaru: Cállate Sakon ya se fue** -dijo confiando.

Pero no era así suigetsu estaba en el techo del vagón observando desde arriba y poniéndose a espaldas de Sakon cuando el volteo Suigetsu solo lo seguían mientras que el solo daba vueltas alrededor de el mismo y cuando Jirobo y Kidomaru voltearon vieron con horror que tal vez su vida había acabado, Suigetsu bajo y tomo a Sakon de los brazos y abriendo su boca absorbió a Sakon, primero le quito los ojos y se los puso, después le quito su lengua y después poco a poco su piel se pasaba al cuerpo de Suigetsu cuando termino lo levanto con sus manos y lo tiro a una de las paredes de madera del vagón rompiéndolo y cayendo el cuerpo muerto de Sakon en la arena caliente donde desaparecía poco a poco ya que se hunda por las arenas movedizas de ese lugar.

Jirobo y Kidomaru lo único que pudieron hacer fue disparar en contra de Suigetsu que solo los miraba y caminaban lentamente hacia a ellos, cuando estuvo cerca de Kidomaru le quito el arma y la tiro por el hoyo por donde salió Sakon así que después le arranco la cabeza a Kidomaru y bebió toda su sangre, Jirobo solo veía horrorizado como la sangre de Kidomaru no caía al suelo si no se pegaba al cuerpo de Suigetsu y la cabeza de Kidomaru lo agarro como si fuera una copa y se lo tomo para después seguir con su piel cuando termino con Kidomaru lo tiro por el hoyo y callo y callo hasta caer en las gélidas aguas ya que estaban pasando por un puente, ahora a Suigetsu se le notaban más su rostro su cabello y aun le quedaba Jirobo, el por su parte intento saltar por el hoyo pero cuando lo intento se goleó como si ese hoyo estuviera hecho de concreto, Jirobo se levantó adolorido y no vio el cuerpo de Suigetsu hasta que fue demasiado tarde lo agarro por los hombros y con su mano se la metió en la boca y le saco la espina dorsal y se la puso en su espalda, después metió su mano nuevamente y le saco los pulmones y se lo metió en su pecho donde aún le faltaba para regenerarse y por ultimo le saco el corazón y para terminar absorbió su piel dejándolo seco y con un rictus de dolor y lo tiro por el hoyo, ahora Suigetsu estaba regenerado y con todo su poder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 Un Viejo Amigo**

Ese mismo día, pero en otro lugar llegaba la familia Uchiha a un aeropuerto clandestino de un viejo amigo de Sasuke con el fin de encontrar a Sarada, cuando Sakura vio ese aeropuerto.

 **Sakura: ¿Aquí nos venderán la alfombra mágica? Pero si es un pequeño aeropuerto y uno de mal gusto** -le pregunto un poco desconcertada.

 **Sasuke: No te preocupes Sakura. Es todo un profesional** -dijo dándole seguridad a su esposa.

 **Sakura: Estas seguro Sasuke** -le dijo sin estar muy segura de su palabra.

Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta esta se abre saliendo a la vista una persona con ropa verde, cabello de tazón de cereal y una enorme ceja de lado derecho ya que el izquierdo lo tenía tapado con un parche, cuando Sasuke lo vio.

 **Sasuke: ¡LEE!** -le grito de felicidad ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Cuando Lee vio que era Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente dejando desconcertado a Sasuke ya que esperaba un recibimiento más amistoso.

 **Sakura: Definitivamente tienes razón si se acuerda de ti** -le dijo mientras que escuchaban como ponían candados detrás de la puerta de madera.

 **Sasuke: Es un poco tímido** -dijo algo nervioso.

Atrás de ellos estaba bajando Sasori del carro y aun no dejaba el cetro su más grande tesoro y cuando estaba a lado de Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: Neji trae las maletas para irnos rápido** -le dio dándole una orden.

 **Sasori: No puede tengo las manos ocupadas** -le dijo sin dándole importancia mientras movía entre sus manos el cetro.

 **Sasuke: ¡AHORA!** -le dijo para luego quitarle el cetro a Sasori.

Sasori no le quedo de otra que ir por las maletas, en tanto Sasuke desenfundo su arma.

 **Sasuke: Descuida Sakura yo arreglare los detalles del vuelo** -le dijo a su esposa que solo observaba por lo que iba hacer.

Y así Sasuke disparo a la cerradura de la puerta.

 **Sakura: Cariño no eres nada sutil** -le dijo ya que no estaba bien eso de estar entrando a las casas disparándole a las cerraduras.

 **Sasuke: Sakura no tenemos tiempos para ser sutiles** -termino de decir para darle una fuerte parada a la puerta.

Se abrió de par a par y a lado de ellos salió una gallina volando, Sasuke entro seguido de Sakura y afuera Sasori tratando de aguantar todas las maletas, en tanto Lee solo corrió por que ya conocía muy bien cuando Sasuke lo buscaba.

 **Sasuke: Lee, Ven acá** -le grito dándole una orden.

 **Sakura: No parece muy feliz de verte** -dijo todavía muy desconfiada.

 **Sasuke: Nunca me ha negado nada** -dijo para calmarla un poco.

Mientras tanto Lee levantaba todos sus proyectos de las mesas quitando algún que otro dormido que estaba encima de sus papeles.

 **Lee: Sea lo que sea no me importa, olvídalo Sasuke no te ayudare, cada vez que me enredo contigo me disparan y la última vez me dispararon hasta en el trasero. No te ayudare ya que estoy de luto por mi trasero** -le dijo un poco molesto con solo tenerlo ahí.

Sasuke solo escuchaba todo o que decía Lee, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba ya que era algo muy personal sobre pasado.

 **Lee: ¿Cómo el robo al banco al país de las nubes?** -le dijo enojado.

Sakura solo se quedó sorprendida cuando escucho eso ya que eso no lo sabía.

 **Sakura: El asalto amor, eso no me lo habías dicho** -le dijo en forma de pregunta.

 **Sasuke: No es lo que parece cariño** -le contesto muy nervioso casi sudando.

 **Lee: Si es exactamente lo que parece** -le dijo empezó a explicar cómo estuvo ese asunto mientras que miraba a Sasuke acusadoramente- **Yo estaba volando, escondido por el sol y Sasuke me hizo la señal para recogerlo y no sé cómo paso me dispararon, caí y caí hasta que llegue al suelo y Sasuke paso a mi lado con…** -se detuvo ya que esto sabía que iba hacer una venganza dulce para él.

Sasuke ya sabía lo que venía ya que él estuvo ahí y de cierta forma fue divertido, pero eso lo desconocía completamente Sakura y con las manos le hizo la señal para que no hablara de más, pero a Lee no le importo.

 **Lee: Sasuke paso a mi lado sin siquiera ayudarme con una desnudista mientras que ambos danzaban el baile del vientre** -termino de decir echando de cabeza a Sasuke.

 **Sakura: ¿Desnudista y tu bailando la danza del vientre? Eso no lo sabía cariñito ya me lo contaras en detalle después cuando estemos en casa** -dijo muy serie y enojada.

Sasuke ya sabía que cuando Sakura usaba ese tono de voz no era nada bueno ya que le sacaría hasta la última palabra sobre eso y otras cosas que ella desconoce sobre su querido esposo, pero ahora estaba la vida de Sarada y la del mundo en sus manos.

 **Sakura: Lee debemos hablar** -dijo llamando a atención al mencionado.

 **Lee: Solamente mientras que no me den un tiro en el trasero** -le dijo dándose la vuelta ofendido.

 **Sasuke No seas llorón, esta vez te pagara y muy bien** -dijo para sacarle su pantalón un montón de billetes en una liga y se lo aventó a Lee que solo lo miro.

 **Lee: Sasuke ¿Para qué quiero dinero en que voy a gastarlo?** -le dijo, pero no eso si no lo regreso ya que le debía algo de dinero por sus ayudas pasadas.

Mientras tanto volteaba por los alrededores y vio aun tipo de las mismas características que Lee en un escusado con pantalones abajo y leyendo el periódico, cuando aquel hombre volteo a donde estaba Sakura solo levanto su mano y la saludo ella rápidamente se volteó un poco roja ya que ese hombre estaba en el eterno forcejeo.

 **Sasuke: Escúchame bien unos tipos secuestraron a mi hija y voy hacer lo que sea por recuperarla** -le decía agitaba el cetro en su rostro.

Mientras Lee poso su mirada en el cetro de oro que tenía Sasuke en sus manos y no le quitaba el ojo de encima, esto lo noto Sasuke y solo lo movía de un lado a otro.

 **Lee: Sasuke si me das ese cetro de oro, dejare que me rapes y depiles para usarme como tabla de surfear** -le dijo concentrado viendo el cetro de oro.

Sasuke solo le aventó el cetro cerrado el traro.

 **Sasuke: ¿No hicimos eso en la tierra de las olas?** -le pregunto recordado que ya habían hecho eso.

 **Lee: No fue en el desierto** -le contesto dudando.

 **Sasuke: A propósito ¿Cuándo perdiste el ojo?** -le pregunto mientras señalaba su ojo.

 **Lee: No lo he perdido es que a si soy más apuesto con las chichas** -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Sasuke: Más apuesto mis calzones** -les dijo y con eso ultimo le quito el parche del ojo a Lee- **Anda ponte a trabajar ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo** -le dijo tronándole los dedos para que se apurara.

Mientras que iban por el equipaje Sasori vio que tenía Lee en sus manos su precioso cetro de oro.

 **Sasori: Sasuke porque él tiene mi cetro** -le dijo mientras Sasuke pasaba a su lado.

 **Sasuke: ¿Por qué fue la única forma de convencerlo para que nos ayudara?** -le dijo en forma de pregunta.

 **Sasori: Si, pero era mío era lo único que tengo en el mundo después de ustedes y mi sobrina** -dijo triste de ver su cetro en manos de otro.

Sasuke no le hizo caso, pero se le quedo viendo fijamente a Lee y pensando la forma en quitarlo su cetro ya que por derecho es suyo, mientras tanto con Lee hablaban con Sakura animadamente.

 **Lee: Lamento que me sorprendieran en mal momento** -le dijo disculpándose por lo sucedido.

 **Sakura: Estoy segura que si** -le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

 **Lee: Es que…** -ya no termino de decir ya que escucho el sonido de caballos.

Delante de ellos había 12 hombres con túnicas negras montados en esos caballos, uno de ellos se bajo era su amigo Naruto y se acercó a ellos mientras que Lee se mantenía a lo lejos.

 **Lee: Lo sabía me van a dar un tiro en el trasero** -dijo pensado y con miedo a la vez.

Mientras tanto Sasuke hacia el saludo de la tribu y Naruto le saludo igual.

 **Naruto: Estos son solo comandantes de las 12 tribus medjay** -le explico sobre quienes eran ellos.

 **Naruto: Kurama** -grito levantando su mano derecha.

 **Sasori: A una mascota ya tenía uno cuando era niño** -dijo emocionado viendo como el halcón se ponía en su brazo.

 **Naruto: Kurama es mí mejor y el más listo, avisara a los comandantes de nuestros progresos y podrán seguirlo** -termino de decir para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a los jefes- **Ala omaja (Vayan con Ala)** -les dijo mientras levantaba su mano extendida.

Los 12 comandantes imitaron el mismo movimiento y se retiraron del lugar dejando a nuestros protagonistas solos con su destino.

 **Naruto: Si el ejército de Anubis regresa a la vida el ejercito medjay presentara batalla para detenerlos** -le dijo con seriedad.

Pasando unos minutos ya todo estaba listo.

 **Sakura: Sasuke ¿Estás seguro que Lee es confiable?** -le pregunto con muchas dudas.

 **Sasuke: Descuida Sakura nunca me ha fallado "más o menos"** -le dijo igual con sus dudas.

Cuando bajaron vieron a Lee y detrás de él un gran globo.

 **Sasuke: ¿Lee donde está tu avioneta?** -le pregunto ya que no esperaba eso.

Lee: Las avionetas ya pasaron de moda -contestándole con una sonrisa.

 **Sasuke: Lee tenía mucha razón** -le dijo con sonrisa de lado que daba miedo.

Lee solo se quedó quieto ya que no entendía nada, pero comprendió a la perfección cuando Sasuke desenfundo su arma.

 **Sasuke: Vas a recibir un balazo en el trasero** -le dijo molesto mientras le apuntaba. Lee lo detuvo a tiempo.

 **Lee: Espera Sasuke es más rápido y silencioso de lo que parece y es ideal para acércanos sin ser detectados o quienes que usemos tu método para que tus amigos reciban balazos en el trasero** -le dijo rápidamente y molesto para evitar una dolorosa muerte.

 **Sasuke: Esta bien pero no te enojes** -le dijo guardando su arma en su funda.

 **Naruto: ¿Por qué tu gente no puede mantener los pies en la tierra?** -dijo ya que aún recordaba la última vez que voló y casi le cuesta la vida, pero por el bien del mundo debía arriesgarse a volar nuevamente.

Y así emprendieron su viaje en busca de Sarada y poder detener los planes de Suigetsu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 La Llegada a Karnak**

Esa misma noche estaba Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori, Lee y Naruto en el dirigible recorriendo silenciosamente los paisajes desérticos con el fin de llegar antes que Suigetsu a Karnak.

 **Naruto: Uchiha se niega a creerlo, pero vuela como Kurama hacia su destino y…** -pero antes de continuar lo interrumpió Sasori.

 **Sasori: Si es muy interesante todo eso, pero cuéntame sobre la pirámide de oro** -dijo ya que conocía la historia por Sarada.

 **Naruto: Esta escrito desde la era del rey escorpión que todo aquel que ha visto jamás ha regresado con vida y…** -otra vez fue interrumpido por Sasori.

 **Sasori: Y donde parece escrito todo eso** -le pregunto mientras que en un pequeño hoyo detrás de él sacaba su preciado cetro de oro sin que Lee se diera cuenta ya que él estaba entretenido revisando unos mapas- **Es muy lindo verdad, es lo único que me queda, el resto de mi fortuna fue a parar en manos inescrupulosas de hecho** -le dijo triste de recordar que ya no tiene nada dinero.

 **Naruto: Si Suigetsu reacciono como dices debe ser de suma importancia, si fuera tú no le quitaría la mirada de encima** -le dijo mientras acariciaba su mascota.

 **Sasori: Créeme amigo ni los dioses me lo podrían arrebatar** -le dijo mientras agitaba el cetro.

Los dioses tal vez no, pero si Lee que cuando vio que no estaba su cetro de oro, lo busco por todos lados y cuando se asomó en frente vio a Sasori que lo tenía el cetro.

 **Lee: ¡Oye eso es mío!** – le dijo arrebatándole de las manos mientras comenzaba una pelea verbal.

 **Sasori: ¡No es cierto!** -le dijo agarrando el cetro con fuerza.

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos Lee le pudo quitar el cetro a Sasori, delante de ellos estaba Sakura mirando la nada pensando en su pequeña hija Sarada y si la han lastimado, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya estaba atrás de ella y le daba un abrazo para que no se preocupara.

 **Sakura: Quiero volver a verla Sasuke, tenerla en mis brazos otra vez** -le dijo contendiendo las lágrimas.

 **Sasuke: Lo ce, la educamos bien, es más lista que tú y más fuerte que yo** -le dijo intentando animarla un poco más.

 **Sakura: La quiero mucho es que si** -antes de que terminara su interrumpida.

 **Sasuke: Lo ce. Yo también Sakura y Sarada lo sabe y te lo prometo que la traeré de vuelta y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas** -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Sakura: Se que lo harás** -le dijo igual con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Y así ambos se quedaron abrazándose con la esperanza para recuperar a Sarada y poder detener a Suigetsu y el despertar del rey escorpión.

Al amanecer, pero en otro lado para ser exactos en un tren estaba Sarada acompañada de Kimimaro que solo observaba por la ventana, como estaba aburrida tuvo una buena idea para quitarse el aburrimiento.

 **Sarada: ¿Ya llegamos?** -le pregunto comenzando a molestar a Kimimaro.

 **Kimimaro: No** -le dijo indiferente.

 **Sarada: ¿Ya llegamos?** -le pregunto otra vez.

 **Kimimaro: No** -le dijo comenzando a enojarse.

 **Sarada: ¿Ya llegamos?** -le pregunto otra vez.

 **Kimimaro: Noooooooo** -le dijo realmente muy molesto.

Kimimaro estaba cada vez más molesto cuando le preguntaba si ya habían llegado hasta que se cansó desenfundo su cuchillo y con una gran habilidad lo enterró entre los espacios de los dedos dejando asombrada a Sarada ya que no tenía herida alguno.

 **Sarada: ¡CARAY! Que puntería eso fue asombroso** -le dijo asombrada por la gran habilidad de Kimimaro.

 **Kimimaro: ¿De que estas hablando? Falle** -le dijo cosa que Sarada tenía cara de asustada para luego quitar el cuchillo en la mano izquierda todavía.

Sarada comenzó con su mano derecha empezar a golpear con los dedos la mesa lo cual le empezó a molesta ya que no se pudo controlar y se lanzó a matar a la niña.

 **Sarada: Tengo que ir al baño es urgente** -le dijo rápidamente.

En otro vagón entraba Tayuya para poder ir a hacer a Suigetsu cuando ella lo vio no se lo podía creer que la cosa que bese en Suna ahora será el poderoso sacerdote Suigetsu, cuando él se volteó ella solo inclino su cabeza en señal de respecto, el solo sonrió y con su mano izquierda le levanto la cara para que la mirara a los ojos fijamente y solo se acercó a besarla, pero ella ahora no tenía dudas lo beso poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el agarrándola de los brazos y así duraron mucho tiempo.

En uno de los vagones Kimimaro acompañaba a Sarada al baño y para que no intentara nada, cuando llegaron Kimimaro le abrió la puerta y la metió de un empujón, Sarada vio que el lugar era un asco había marca de manos en las paredes y tenía un horrible olor a excremento y orines sin contar las moscas que volaban por ahí, ella solo volteo a ver a Kimimaro que se estaba impacientando y de un empujón la sentó en la taza, ella solo desvió la mirada y vio unas revistas.

 **Sarada: Mira cosas para leer** -dijo a su guarura.

 **Kimimaro: ¡AHORA!** -le dijo con enojo.

Sarada se levantó rápidamente y luego volteo a ver a Kimimaro que solo la observaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

 **Sarada: Si me estas mirando no puedo hacer, no vez que soy una señorita una necesita privacidad** -dijo con enojo y ofendida.

Kimimaro solo le dio la espada, pero Sarada tenía otras intenciones.

 **Sarada: No confío, vas a mirar así que salte para que tenga algo de privacidad** -le dijo enojada.

Kimimaro solo la miro molesto y no le quedo de otra que salir y dio un fuerte portazo, cuando escucho los pasos que se alejaban del baño busco rápidamente por donde escapara así que se acercó a la ventana, pero esta tenía una reja muy resistente y no pudo sacarlo, frustrada solo le quedo hacer lo que iba, levanto la tapa de la taza.

 **Sarada: ¡DIOS! ¿Acaso nadie sabe usar la taza del baño?** -dijo con rada de asco encontrando una horrible sorpresa.

Sarada le jalo la cadena y eso que estaba ahí desaparecía, pero vio con asombro que se podía ver el riel del tren y encontró la forma de escapar así que jallo la taza y jalo la alarma para que el tren se detenga, pero por mucha coincidencia se detuvo en Karnak el lugar destinada para dar a conocer el siguiente paso, todos se sorprendieron hasta Suigetsu que dejo de besar a Tayuya.

 **Suigetsu: Gechai (El niño)** -dijo separándose de Tayuya para salir del vagón.

Afuera Sarada corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para evitar que le dieran un tiro, en tanto a dentro Kimimaro veía como Sarada escapada, en el vagón personal de Suigetsu vio como sus seguidores le estaban disparando a la niña y molesto elevo a dos de ellos con sus poderes y los estrello unos contra otro después les arranco los brazos, los demás solo veían la sangre que caía y se detuvieron los disparos en cuanto a los que no tenían brazos Suigetsu los arrojo en dirección al templo y se estrellaron brutalmente contra las paredes destruyéndoles la cabeza a los dos que disparaban en contra el niño, ya un poco más relajado tomo a Tayuya por sus manos y le mostró el lugar, adentro Sarada corrió aun pensado que lo estaban persiguiendo hasta que llego al centro del templo donde había una pequeña piscina misteriosamente con agua y ahí el brazalete mostró la señal, el brazalete mostraba el templo de Karnak para después pasar por el desierto de Konoha, pasar por montañas y llegar a otro templo que estaba situado en medio de una isla enorme era el templo de la isla de Filae, pero antes de que acabara apareció Suigetsu caminando tranquilamente sobre el agua, Sarada solo retrocedió pero ya era tarde Suigetsu uso sus poderes y lo levanto en el aire y con el dedo solo le hizo la seña que no.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12 El Pasado De Sakura**

En el dirigible estaban los aventureros en busca de Sarada y detener los planes de Suigetsu delante de ellos un hermosos atardecer y llegando Kurama a manos de Naruto con un mensaje de los 12 generales.

 **Naruto: El hombre que no acepta su pasado no tiene esperanza alguna en el futuro** -le dijo a Sasuke sobre su destino.

 **Sasuke: Escucha supongamos que soy una especie de Medjay sagrado de que me serviría en estos momentos** -le dijo todavía no creyendo en la palabra de Naruto.

 **Naruto: Es lo que le falta a tu corazón, si aceptas y reconoces tu pasado puedes hacer cualquier cosa** -le dijo con confianza.

 **Sasuke: Suena grandioso. ¿Y por cierto que podemos esperar de nuestro viejo amigo Suigetsu?** -le dijo cambiando de tema.

 **Naruto: Para estos momentos ya habrá recuperado sus poderes y si llega Ahm Shere antes que nosotros no el mismo rey escorpión podría y aun peor si logra dominar al ejército de Anubis ni los mismos dioses podrán contra él** -dijo seriamente de la situación.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer la última vez pudieron tener suerte ya que contaban con el libro de oro, pero ahora todo es diferente, mientras tanto Sakura solo escuchaba la conversación y cuando paso una especie de humo delante de ella empezó a tener una de sus visiones nuevamente, pero esta era totalmente diferente.

En otro lado en las ruinas de Karnak estaba Suigetsu y Tayuya hincados delante de la piscina mientras se miraban mutuamente.

 **Suigetsu: Esmat jinatgat (Llego el momento de recordarte quien eres), gekait aquibot (y lo que fuios eluno para el otro), imarut saprikut (porque nuestro amor es sincero), irunu nejkaj (es un amor eterno), eenegag kanegt (nuestras alamas se unieron), inenaycoyet (y se convirtieron en una sola), deskanec (para siempre)** -dijo para apartar la mirada de Tayuya a dirección a la piscina.

Y terminando estas palabras la piscina que tenía humo Suigetsu lo quito dejando al descubierto una imagen, era el templo de Kizashi I que estaba en el trono, al lado derecho estaba Suigetsu y detrás de él sus fieles sacerdotes, había mucha gente en ese lugar y delante de ellos dos mujeres enmascaradas con dos Sais en cada mano, cuando escucharon la palmada del faraón se pusieron de espalda a espalda esperando la siguiente orden.

 **Kizashi I: Bauk (Comiencen)** -dando la orden para comenzar a pelear.

Y así ambas se voltearon mirándose fijamente y empezaron a luchar, la enmascarada de la izquierda bajo sus brazos a toda velocidad con la intención de herir a la de la enmascarada de la derecha pero ella se cubrió con sus armas y empezó a atacar ambas se cubrían muy bien pero en un descuido la de la izquierda casi le entierra la punta del Sais en el orificio de los ojos pero ello se hizo para atrás y para no esperar un segundo ataca puso sus armas delante de ella para protegerse, pero no iba a la cara el segundo Sais este iba a la zona del abdomen pero la de la derecha reacciono rápidamente y bajo rápidamente para evitar el golpe pero la de la izquierda era más rápida y con la otra mano la iba a golpear en la cara pero ella empezó a contra a atacar haciendo que la de la izquierda retrocediera, en un momento la enmascarada de la izquierda se pasó al otro lado pero aun tratando de cortarla, pero la de la derecha sabia defenderse muy bien, la de la izquierda puso sus armas juntas y elevadas para luego hacerlas bajar con rapidez y tratar de lastimarle el hombro pero la de la derecha puso ambos Sais cubriéndose y evitando la herida en un momento la de la izquierda empezó a retroceder pero en un rápido movimiento la que estaba a la izquierda le dio con el Sais en la cara pero como traía a mascara ni le paso nada grave pero provoco que quedara de espaldas la de la izquierda la aprovecho y la tomo por los hombros poniéndole el Sais en el cuello pero de la rápidamente se soltó dándole una patada con la pierna en la cara, tanto como Kizashi como Suigetsu estaban asombrados por la habilidad de ambas mujeres, en tanto ambas daban su mejor esfuerzo y en un descuido de la enmascarada de a izquierda la de la derecha le puso el pie haciendo que se callera de espaldas y así ambas deteniéndose y ganándose el aplauso de los presentes, la enmascarada que estaba en el suelo la miro para ver su próximo movimiento pero no hizo nada más bien la observo y espero a que se la miro para ver su próximo movimiento pero no hizo nada más bien la observo y espero a que se levantara del suelo, la que estaba en el suelo estaba recuperando el aire y se quitó la máscara y sorpresa para Sakura en su vida pasada y la que estaba de pies se quitó la suya y era.

 **Karintunamon -Ymotud (Ponte a mascara) yajaranarajarindefta (No quiero cortar ese lindo rostro** ) -le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y así ambas se pusieron en posición de batalla con los Sais delante de ellas, mientras que Suigetsu observaba a Karintunamon y así reanudaron la lucha, pero esta vez los ataques iban directo a la zona de la cara, pero ambas con agilidad y maestría los esquivaban y en momento Karintunamon levanto sus brazos y los dejo caer contra la Sakura del pasado pero ella rápidamente puso los Sais delante de ella y con fuerza así retroceder para que tuviera espacio y seguir atacando pero en movimiento rápido de Karintunamon se puso a su espalda y con las Sais desarmo a la Sakura del pasado y la aventó hacia el otro lado pero ella dio unas vueltas de campana y Karintunamon la siguió con sus armas por delante, cuando la Sakura del pasado llego dio un brinco y llego a la pared donde había una colección de armas, en tanto Karintunamon lanzo los Sais a unos muñecos que estaban ahí apuntándole en la parte baja e hizo lo mismo dio 10 vueltas de campanas y tomo una lanza en tanto la Sakura del pasado tomo un hacha y se miraron fijamente y empezaron el ataque nuevamente ambas hacían malabares con las armas y dieron una vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzaron el ataque, la Sakura del pasado lanzo el primer golpe con el hacha a la parte del estómago pero Karintunamon se cubrió con la lanza y con la punta quería darle en la cara a la Sakura del pasado pero ella retrocedió pero aun así ambas estaban demasiada parejas en esa lucha, la Sakura del pasado empezó hacer retroceder a Karintunamon y en un rápido movimiento Karintunamon trato de tirar a la Sakura del pasado con la lanza pero ella brinco y mientras que la lanza estaba en el suelo la Sakura del pasado levanto el hacha en todo lo alto pero fallo ya que Karintunamon se hizo a un lado y retrocedió al punto de que casi se acorralada pero se impulsó en una de las columnas mientras que Sakura casi le arrancaba la cabeza con el hacha y Karintunamon se dio la vuelta y callo con las piernas abiertas y la Sakura del pasado la iba a partir por la mitad pero Karintunamon se protegió con la lanza y para salir de esa posición puso su pierna entre la lanza y el hacha y así levantándose rápidamente y evitar el siguiente ataque de la Sakura del pasado y rápidamente Karintunamon con la lanza desarmo a Sakura y ella solo retrocedió mientras que Karintunamon se acercaba y antes de que le enterrara la lanza a la Sakura del pasado ella lo tomo entre sus manos y por unos momentos empezaron a forcejear hasta que Karintunamon uso su cuerpo para pasar a Sakura encima de ella y hacerla caer al suelo y ella inteligentemente se puso encima de ella con la lanza apuntando a su cuello

 **Karintunamon: Ikayosia Sakutiti (Aprendes rápido, Sakutiti), yogueinasiiyatai (tendre que cuidarme la espalda)** -dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

 **Sakutiti: Yot (Si) yogueinasiiyata nibeipiawui (y yo me cuidare la mía)** -le dijo con una mirada de odio y Karintunamon se le borro la sonrisa y aparto la lanza de su cuello para luego Sakutiti se levantará.

Y así ambas con el aplauso de los presentes se levantaron hasta que el faraón se acercó a su hija Sakutiti.

 **Kizashi I: Beu natkarma narakt Anubis (Quién más para proteger el brazalete de Anubis que…) airia airia Sakutiti (Que mi hermosa hija Sakutiti), yurutmaneig argamurat Karintunamon (Y quien mejor para cuidarme a mí que mi prometida Karintunamon)** -le dijo orgullosamnete de las dos mujeres.

Karintunamon solo hizo una reverencia mientras que miraba con malos ojos a Sakutiti en tanto Kizashi abrazaba a su hija por ese gran logro pero vio a Karintunamon que bajo la mirada cuando paso a su lado Suigetsu quien se le quedo viendo y ella también sin percatarse de la mirada de Sakutiti, el tiempo pareció que se detuvo ya que las miradas de Karintunamon y Suigetsu decían mucho y eso Sakutiti no lo pudo negar algo traía esos dos, hasta que nuevamente el tiempo regreso a su marcha y los sacerdotes de Suigetsu lo seguían.

En el dirigible Sakura estaba aún viendo a la nada, pero delante de ella se veía una visión de su pasado, pero aun había más y los demás no se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento de Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13 La Transformación De Tayuya Y La Guía De Sarada**

Esa misma noche estaba la hermosa hija de Kizashi I observando las estrellas desde el balcón de su palacio y a sus pies dormía su inseparable mascota, un perro de color blanco con ojos de mismo color y que traía en su hocico su juguete preferido era una réplica exacta del cetro de oro, el perro lo traía de un lado a otro y nunca dejaba que nadie se lo quitara ya que era su juguete más valioso el nombre de la mascota de Sakutiti es...

Pero antes de que Sakutiti dijera su nombre poso su mirada al palacio de su padre y a dentro estaba Karintunamon, pero no estaba sola estaba con el sacerdote Suigetsu, Sakutiti los observo con cierta desconfianza ya que desde el combate que tuvieron esa mañana desconfiaba de ella, hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba, Suigetsu estaba besando a la prometida de su padre y esta le respondía el beso, Sakutiti sintiendo pena por lo que veía solo aparto la mirada para no verlo pero volvió a mirar cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta y ambos se separaron.

Karintunamon bajo las persianas del palacio para que no se viera nada y espero a su prometido Kizashi I mientras que se sostenía en la estatua de un gato y Kizashi cuando llego enfrente de ella la miro de pies a cabeza y con el dedo índice le apunto a una zona.

 **Kizashi I: Yatami tata (¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?)** -le pregunto.

Ella simplemente se miró la zona borrada por la mano de Suigetsu, mientras que el faraón voltea y vea a Suigetsu detrás de él y le quitó la espada que trae en su cintura y al empuña con la intención de atacarlo.

 **Kizashi I: ¡Suigetsu! Ai sum (¡Mi sumo sacerdote!)** -le pregunto sorprendido.

Afuera Sakutiti no podía creer lo que pasaba hasta que vio al sacerdote Suigetsu quitándole la espada a su padre.

 **Sakutiti: ¡Medjays! (¡Medjays!), Yatun mayadmatun (Mi padre los necesita)** -les grito a los guardias de su padre.

Y con esa orden los medjays se dirigieron corriendo en dirección al palacio con la tarea de proteger al faraón, pero ya era tarde Karintunamon en un ataque cobarde le enterró una daga en la espalda y luego Suigetsu le corto la mano con la espada, en tanto Sakutiti solo pudo dar un grito de dolor al presenciar la muerte de su padre a manos de los dos traidores y se iba a lanzar cuando…

Regresando a la realidad Sakura grito y se lanzó por la baranda del dirigible y Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la tomo por uno de los pies mientras que su otra mano se sostenía de la baranda del dirigible y así evitando que callera en las filosas pierdas que estaban debajo de ellos.

En el templo de Karnak Tayuya estaba sumida en un trance mientras que Suigetsu pronunciaba unas palabras en egipcio antiguo, mientras que en la piscina se veía la última vez en que se verían Suigetsu y Karintunamon.

 **Karintunamon: Ipuru hani inimi yotu (¡Huye! ¡Sálvate!)** -le dijo desesperada a su amado.

 **Suigetsu: Yejame (No)** -le dijo negándose en iré de su lado.

Mientras ellos discutían la puerta cedía poco a poco.

 **Karintunamon: Aitara yujo jaguy (Solo tú podrás resucitarmje)** -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

De un momento a otro la puerta cedió y los guardias del faraón entraron con sus armas por delante, mientras que los sacerdotes trataban de llevarse a Suigetsu.

 **Suigetsu: Kunaidejame (No te adandonare), aicamich (¡Déjenme!)** -les dijo tratando de liberarse de agarre de sus sacerdotes.

Karintunamon solo volteo cuando los guardias entraron y vieron el cuerpo mutilado del ex faraón Kizashi I, ella solo puso hacer una cosa para poder escapar de esa situación y fue.

 **Karintunamon: Bembi ai guenyis ahus (Mi cuerpo no es su templo)** -le dijo con voz confianza de a ver salido con la suya.

Y cuando Karintunamon se clavó la daga en el pecho, Tayuya también lo hizo muriendo instantáneamente mientras que suigetsu leía el libro de los muertos y del agua salió una sombra que se fue acercando poco a poco al cuerpo muerto de Tayuya, mientras que Suigetsu repetía esas palabras la sombra se acercaba más y más a Tayuya hasta que tomo el cuerpo de Tayuya y salió un gran resplandor que dejo sorprendidos a todos los que estaban a fuera del templo, mientras tanto el cuerpo muerto de Tayuya regreso a la vida pero algo diferente en ella que su ojos marrones se volvieron rojo claro y cuerpo estaba más desarrollado ahora en realidad si era Karintunamon en persona, Karintunamon vio el templo como preguntándose donde estaba y cuando se volteó vio a Suigetsu que estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio.

 **Karintunamon: ¡Suigetsu!** -le dijo alegrada mientras le pasaba su mano enfrente de su rostro.

 **Suigetsu ¡Karintunamon!** -le dijo igual de alegre.

En el dirigible había un ambiente tenso ya que Sakura les provoco un susto por lo de hace un rato y así todos estaban reunidos tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo eso.

 **Sasuke: Amor sé que estos sueños te han alterado, pero de…** -pero antes de que terminara de hablar Sakura lo detuvo.

 **Sakura: No. Sasuke no son sueños son recuerdos de mi vida pasada, la verdad no estoy loca, ahora todo está muy claro** -le dijo confiada.

 **Sasuke: Entonces ¿Por eso encontramos el brazalete de Anubis?** -le pregunto todavía si creer lo que escuchaba.

 **Sakura: Exacto, sasuke yo en mi vida anterior era su protectora por eso sabía por dónde ir cuando llegamos al templo ya que mi yo antiguo lo escondió** -le contesto quitándose algunas dudas a su marido.

 **Naruto: ¿Ahora si me crees Uchiha?** -le dijo con una sonrisa de te lo dije- **Está claro que era tu destino estar a su lado y es tu destino protegerla** -le dijo mientras Sakura y Sasuke lo ponían atención.

 **Sasuke: Bueno si ella es una princesa reencarnada y yo un medjay sagrado** -le dijo si todavía creerlo.

 **Naruto: Y tu hija los guía a Amh Shere, son los tres lados de la pirámide, Sasuke, Sakura todo esto está escrito desde hace miles de años** -le decía esa gran historia.

 **Sakura: ¿Y cómo termina la historia?** -le pregunto con curiosidad.

 **Naruto: No se sabe Sakura solo puedo decirle que el viaje está escrito, pero no el destino** -le contesto dejando más curiosa a Sakura.

 **Sasuke: Y muy conveniente diría yo** -le dijo todavía sin creer ninguna palabra.

 **Naruto: Bueno dime una cosa ¿Cómo explica las visiones de Sakura y que tu hija lleva el brazalete o tu marca en el brazo?** -le dijo para que comenzara a creer en todo lo que decía.

 **Sasuke: Naruto eso solo es una simple coincidencia nada más** -le dijo con indiferencia a su palabra.

 **Naruto: Amigo mío, una línea muy delgada separa la coincidencia con el destino** -pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpido.

 **Sasori: Oye Sakura dime una cosa ¿Yo que era en tu vida pasada?, era alguien importante verdad o era faraón de otro reino vamos dime Sakura** -le dijo un poco intrigado.

Cuando Sakura escucho esa pregunta solo se quedó callada ya que por respecto a su hermano no le quiso decir, pero viendo su cara no le quedo de otra que decirle.

 **Sakura: Bueno Sasori veras tú eras…** -sin terminar de decir.

 **Sasori: Si si que era dime** -decía con emoción.

 **Sakura: Tú eras…** -volviendo ser interrumpida.

 **Sasori: Vamos Sakura vamos dime que era** -le dijo desesperado por saber que era su vida pasada.

 **Sakura: Tú eras mi mascota te llamabas "Sasotsuniel"** -le dijo con miedo.

Cuando dijo eso los demás se quedaron callados no sabían si ponerse a reir o no decir nada, pero Lee solo se puso reír como un maniático y se cayó cuando vio la mirada asesina de Sakura.

 **Sasori: ¡Tu mascota! Eso era para ti una mascota ¿Pero que tipo de mascota? Espero que sea algo bueno** -le pregunto, pero a un poco molesto.

 **Sakura: Eras mi perro y el cetro que trae Lee era tu juguete favorito** -le dijo a su querido hermano.

Cuando sasori escucho eso se quedó perplejo y Naruto y Sasuke solo intercambiaron miradas para ver que decían y salir de ese tenso silencio.

 **Lee: ¡Vaya ya entiendo! Con razón estas obsesionado con este cetro de oro** -le dijo burlándose del pobre Sasori.

Y para molestarlo Lee empezó a tratarlo como un perro dándole ordenes, enseñándole el cetro entre cosas, pero fue silenciado cuando volteo a ver a Sasuke que lo miraba con cierto odio ya que algunas veces Sasori lo haya metido en problemas era su cuñado y hermano de su esposa, mientras tanto Sakura estaba a risa y risa por lo que acaba de hacer Lee y así se rompió ese tenso momento.

En las ruinas de Karnak ya todos los seguidores de Suigetsu estaban acampando y otros prendía fogatas y otros tanto traían camellos para hacer su viaje, pero en uno de los templos estaba Sarada encadenada para que no se escapara de nuevo y solo daba vueltas en círculos buscando una forma de huir hasta que escucho una voz.

 **Kimimaro: Ni se te ocurra niña o esta vez si te mato** -le dijo con una voz amenazante.

Sarada solo se hizo para atrás y para evitar que se acercara más.

 **Sarada: Alto ahí amigo si te acercas le dijo a tu jefe** -le dijo mientras le mostraba el brazalete.

 **Kimimaro: Cuando llegue el momento voy a gozar cortando primero los dedos de tus pies y manos para que veas como se lo doy a las serpientes y luego te arrancare los ojos y luego dejare que te desangres hasta morir** -le dijo con una voz que daba miedo a cualquiera mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

 **Sarada: Pero hasta entonces…más te vale ser amable conmigo amigo y ahora ¿Dónde está mi agua?** -le dijo ya que no le asustaba sus amenazas ya que sabía que sus padres la rescatarían.

Kimimaro solo le dio la jarra de agua que traía y se retiró del lugar solo a Sarada, cuando ya no escucho a nadie cerca tiro el agua en la arena y se puso hacer un castillo de arena.

A la mañana siguiente llego la pareja Uchiha a Karnak y Sakura entro al templo, mientras tanto Naruto revisaba los vagones del tren, pero no encontró nada estaba vació y en el vagón personal de Suigetsu, Sasuke entró el reloj de arena que marcaba más de la mitad, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que la voz de Naruto.

 **Naruto: Se fueron los perdimos** -les dijo dándole malas noticias a la pareja.

Eso no le gusto para nada a Sasuke, mientras tanto en el templo Sakura buscaba alguna señal de Sarada o algo para seguirle la pista, hasta que encontró el listo de Sarada.

 **Sakura: ¡SASUKE!** -le grito para que llegara donde estaba.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron corriendo en dirección donde escucharon el grito con las armas listas para disparar a cualquiera que quisiera atacarlos, pero no encontraron a nadie solo a Sakura que sostenía el listo de cabello y miraba atentamente el castillo de arena.

 **Sakura: Sarada nos dejó su listo de cabello y nos hizo un castillo de arena es el templo de la isla de Filae de seguro van para halla** -le dijo muy confiada de poder encontrar a su hija.

 **Sasuke: Bien hecho Sarada ¡vamos!** -dijo con orgullo por la inteligencia de su hija.

Y así ya tenían una pista a donde se dirigían llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron e la isla de Filae, pero ya era tarde ya no estaban ahí, pero encontraron otra señal de Sarada.

 **Sakura: Es el gran templo de Abú Simbel** -le dijo para volver a su camino.

Naruto informaba a los generales medjays a donde tenían que ir guiados por Kurama y así se dirigieron a ese gran templo, pero de nuevo era tarde.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba el grupo liderado por Suigetsu y su novia Karintunamon y no muy atrás de ellos estaba Sarada amarrada de manos se entretenía leyendo un libro y a lo lejos Kimimaro escucho el sonido de un ave que surcaba los cielos eso era muy extraño.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14 El Gran Nilo Azul**

Ese sexto día llegaba la familia Uchiha junto con Naruto y Lee a los territorios que se supone esta la pirámide de oro, pero lo único que han visto es agua y más agua.

 **Sasuke: Ese rio de abajo es el gran Nilo Azul, para estos momentos debemos estar a fuera de Konoha** -dijo mirando el rio.

 **Sakura: Hace mucho tiempo, todo esto aún pertenecía al antigua Konoha, el oasis de Amh Shere debe estar por aquí** -dijo asombrada y a la vez triste por Sarada de no tenerla a su lado.

 **Sasuke: Descuida amor lo encontraremos. Es una niña muy lista nos dejara otra señal** -le dijo dándole ánimos.

En otro lado estaba Sarada haciendo una figura de arena para dejárselo de señal a sus padres, pero antes de que lo terminara fue interrumpido por Kimimaro que destruyo su figura de arena y la levanto zarandándolo.

 **Kimimaro: Ahora lo comprendo todo, dejando migajas de pan pequeña rata y…** -le dijo enojado, pero fue interrumpido por su amo y señor Suigetsu.

 **Suigetsu: ¡Kimimaro! Mura ad subuwey (Baja a la niña)** – le dijo mientras se metía al rio.

Kimimaro bajo a Sarada ya que fue una orden de Suigetsu y después se acercaron Tayuya y Orochimaru para ver que es lo que iba hacer.

 **Suigetsu: Itar mared maper (Espero que tus padres sepan nadar)** -le dijo con malicia y una sonrisa siniestra.

Y así Suigetsu utilizo sus poderes y levanto un gran muro de agua dejando sorprendidos a todos por su gran poder y lo lanzo hacia su objetivo los padres de Sarada.

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura y los demás escuchaban un extraño ruido de procedencia desconocida, Sasuke precavido desenfundo su arma y observo hacia enfrente para ver si de ahí provenía el ruido, pero el sonido del aire hizo que Lee volteara y vio la gran ola de agua que se dirigía a ellos.

 **Lee: ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!** -les grito muy asustado y nervioso.

Cuando dijo eso los demás voltearon y vieron la enorme ola y momentos después vieron el rostro de Suigetsu que los observaban, todos estaban en un tenso silencio hasta que Sasori lo rompió.

 **Sasori: Primero una ola de arena y ahora de agua** -dijo con cara de no podía creer que otra vez le estaba pasando lo mismo del avión.

La ola se acercaba más y más a ellos y Suigetsu que controlaba esa enorme cantidad de agua solo sonrió cuando los vio, Naruto libero a su ave Kurama y Sasuke buscaba una forma de salir de ahí.

 **Sasuke: ¡Lee, da vuelta a la derecha! ¡AHORA!** -gritando desesperado dándole esa orden.

Lee jalo la palanca de los cohetes que estaban a lado del dirigible y una enorme velocidad salieron del peligro de la ola que choco contra los rocas, pero aún estaba detrás de ellos estaba como mucha a tres metros detrás de ellos y el agua salpicaba todo el lugar, metros más adelante la enorme ola choco con un enorme muro pero parte del agua callo sobre ellos pero no les causo mayor daño solamente estaban empapados y el agua tal como apareció, desapareció dejando a los del dirigibles impresionados.

 **Lee: ¿Se te olvido mencionarme ese pequeño detalle Sasuke?** -le dijo muy enojado.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que se percataron que delante de ellos estaba el oasis de Amh Shere, así que Sasuke tomo el telescopio y vio a los lejos la pirámide de oro, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirles ya que detrás de ellos una nueva ola con el rostro de Suigetsu estaba detrás de ellos y solo Lee volvió a jalar la palanca.

 **Lee: ¡Sujétense donde puedan!** -le dijo para se preparados lo que iba a pasar.

Y con una enorme velocidad salieron del alcance de la ola, pero cuando ya estaban por llegar se le acabo el combustible y quedo a unos cuantos metros de la salida de la montaña y la ola detrás de ellos los golpeo con toda su fuerza y destrozando el dirigible que callo en la espesa selva del oasis.

En otro lado Suigetsu dejo completamente seco el rio ya que utilizo mucha agua para esas dos olas.

 **Sarada: ¿Mama?, ¿Papa? ¿Dónde están?** -dijo triste ya que se imagina lo peor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 Adentrándose Al Oasis De Amh Shere**

Pasado el aparatoso accidente que les provoco Suigetsu y su monstruosa ola, llegaron al oasis de Amh Shere sin ninguna baja aparente solo el pobre dirigible de Lee que quedo totalmente destrozado, ya todos se prepararon tomaron sus armas y saldrían inmediatamente de ahí con Sarada con ellos.

 **Sasuke: Vamos a buscar a Sarada y luego nos vamos como llegamos en tu dirigible Lee, así que arréglalo pronto para irnos** -le dijo mientras preparaba todo.

Lee solo escucho todas esas tonterías que Sasuke él decía ya que parece no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

 **Lee: ¡Sasuke! No entiendes nada, este dirigible funciona con gas, no con aire caliente. Necesita gas para elevarse** -le reclamaba.

 **Sasuke: ¿Y cuál es el problema saca el gas caliente y nos vamos?** -le pregunto ya que no veía un gran problema con eso.

 **Lee: ¿Y de dónde diablos sacare el gas?, ¿de plátanos? ¿De mangos? ¿Del trasero de Tarzán si esta por aquí? Aunque lo modifique para que utilice aire caliente sabes cuantos metros** -le dijo sarcásticamente.

 **Sasuke: Lee si alguien puede llenar este dirigible con aire caliente eres tú y espero que sea pronto ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo** -le dijo animadamente

Lee solo se quedó callado ya que no sabía si lo estaba alentando o lo estaba insultando, no muy lejos de ahí estaba el perro digo Sasori que buscaba su preciado cetro de oro, así que como si fuera por instinto lo tomo del suelo y se lo escondió en su saco.

 **Sasori: Aun que me digan que era mi juguete ahora es mi tesoro de oro** -le dijo acariciándolo.

Y así todos empezaron adentrarse a la selva con el único fin de rescatar a Sarada y detener a Suigetsu y compañía, unos metros más adelante en un árbol estaba Kurama esperando a su amo Naruto, cuando el ave lo vio se puso en su mano y Naruto escribió en un papiro la ubicación donde estaban para que los lideres medjays los siguieran, pero algo paso cuando el ave volaba hacia el horizonte cuando se escuchó un disparo y eso hizo que todos voltearan en dirección donde se escuchó el disparo, Naruto preocupado por su mascota le chiflo pero no regresaba.

 **Naruto: Lo lamento amigos, pero debo irme** -le dijo a los Uchihas.

 **Sasuke: ¿A dónde?** -le pregunto desesperado.

 **Naruto: Los lideres medjays deben saber nuestra ubicación** -le contesto.

 **Sasuke: No puedes irte aquí te necesitamos** -le dijo para que los ayudara a rescatar a su hija.

 **Naruto: Sasuke si el ejército de Anubis regresa a la vida** -le dijo recordando la situación si no avisaba a los líderes.

 **Sasuke: Naruto tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija** -le dijo desesperado.

Naruto estaba dudando ya que estaba su misión, pero se decidió rápidamente al ver los rostros de preocupación de los Uchihas.

 **Naruto: Pero primero te ayudare a encontrar a tu hija** -le dijo aceptando en ayudarlos.

 **Sasuke: Gracias amigo** -le dijo feliz de que los ayudara.

Ya poniéndose de acuerdo retomaron su rumbo en busca de Sarada, ya habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos.

 **Sasori: Entonces Sasuke ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?** -le pregunto con duda.

 **Sasuke: Buscar un lugar alto para poder tener mejor visión del terreno** -le dijo teniendo una idea.

Y así les llego la noche era una noche con un cielo nublado con posibilidad de lluvia y debajo de ellos el oasis de Amh Shere lo acompañaba una enorme oscuridad y un tenso silencio que fue rota por las pisadas de los seguidores de Suigetsu que con antorchas iluminaban levemente el camino, hasta que pasada 2 horas llegaron a un cementerio muy antiguo, que estaba lleno de calaveras por doquier que en su cráneo dibujaban un indescriptible muerte y poniendo la piel de gallina a aquellos hombres que miraban con miedo esas "decoraciones", todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que Orochimaru lo rompió diciéndole a Kimimaro ya que estaba junto a él.

 **Orochimaru: Observa Kisame legionarios del emperador Minato y aquí, tropas del emperador Kiba de principios de siglo parece que no tuvieron mucha suerte jajajajajaja** -le dijo con burla lo pobres que lo intentaron.

 **Kimimaro: ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE ANUBIS! ¿Quién o que diablos hizo esto?** -preguntando con duda quien habrá hecho eso.

Kimimaro solo desenfundo su espada mientras que Sarada observaba ese tétrico panorama lleno de calaveras encerradas en jaulas, otras calaveras puestas en los árboles y otras esparcidas por el suelo y una gran cantidad de cráneos puestas en lanzas, pero esa gente no estaba sola en la oscuridad de la selva se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños y algunos ojos rojos observaban a aquellos hombres que osaron entrar en ese lugar sagrado.

En lo alto de una montaña estaba Sasuke y Naruto revisando las armas y observando las antorchas de los seguidores de Suigetsu.

 **Sasuke: ¿Oye Naruto escuchas eso?** -le pregunto.

 **Naruto: ¿Qué?** -igual preguntando ya que esa pregunta era rara.

 **Sasuke: La "nada". Absolutamente nada eso es extraño** -contestando ya que eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

Atrás de ellos estaba Sasori observando el lugar hasta que oculto detrás de unas hojas secas unas cabezas reducidas algo que no se ve todos los días.

 **Sasori: Oigan muchachos me encantaría sabes cómo hacen las cabezas reducidas** -les dijo a los demás. Cuando termino de decir esto los demás le lanzaron miradas asesinas ya que eso no es nada bueno- **NO solo es pura curiosidad** -les dijo asustado.

Y así Sasori enterró la antorcha cerca las cabezas reducidas y empezó a preparar el rifle de francotirador hasta que Naruto se le acerco.

 **Naruto: ¿Sasori sabes usar eso?** -le preguntando con un poco de curiosidad.

 **Sasori: Fui 3 veces campeón de cacería y dime ¿Tu eres bueno usando la espada?** -le pregunto igual con curiosidad.

 **Naruto: Pronto lo sabremos…** -le dijo y de un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada y se la puso a Sasori a escasos centímetros del cuello- **Porque para matar al ejército de Anubis hay que decapitarlos** -le dijo con mucha confianza.

 **Sasori: No lo olvidare te lo aseguro** -le dijo con nervios y asustado.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Sakura, preparaban los últimos detalles pero algo no le gustaba parecía tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue darse un gran beso que presentaba todo el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, Sasuke deseoso de prolongarlo puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y ella puso sus manos alrededor se su cuello y así se dieron otro gran beso mientras que los observaba Naruto y después de unos segundos de ese beso solo se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke emprendió el viaje en busca de Sarada pero dejando preocupada a Sakura ya que Suigetsu es un ser inmortal y tal vez no podrían ganarle.

En la espesa selva las antorchas iluminaban el camino, solo reinaba el silencio, pero ellos no sabían que estaban siendo observados desde la oscuridad de los árboles, metros más adelante Suigetsu observo la pirámide de Oro ya que no estaba demasiado lejos de llegar a su objetivo y Minato lo vio solo sabía una cosa.

 **Sarada: Ahora si estoy en grandes problemas** -dijo así misma muy preocupada.

Atrás de ellos estaba un impaciente Kimimaro que solo contaba los segundos y le pregunto a Orochimaru que estaba su lado mientras que aun presenciaban la magnificencia del templo de Oro.

 **Kimimaro: Orochimaru ¿Ya puedo matar a la niña?** -le pregunto desesperado por tener su venganza contra Sarada.

 **Orochimaru: Biay naned my (Señor mio…) aloten purontyarin piyatad (Ya no necesitamos a la niña)** -le pregunto poniéndose a lado de Suigetsu.

 **Suigetsu: Yies sejud (Si, pero necesitamos el brazalete), Urete mariretiug (ya que liberara el ejército de Anubis)** -le dijo dándole una orden.

 **Orochimaru: Yines makanud (El brazalete), ¿Osubu opuac? (¿El brazalete es la lleve?)** -le dijo susurrando mientras se alejaba- **Kimimaro trae el brazalete** -le dijo dándole una orden.

 **Kimimaro: Sera un placer** -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Y así Kimimaro dio media vuelta en busca del brazalete y poder matar a Sarada ya que tenía deudas con ella, metros más adelante Suigetsu se detuvo y observo a su alrededor era un tenso silencio hasta que Karintunamon.

 **Karintunamon: ¿Mitay? (¿Qué pasa?)** -le preguntaba rompiendo el silencio.

Suigetsu no contesto hasta que se dejó sentir un aire helado que dejaba en claro una cosa "No estaban solos" y de repente el cielo empezó a tronar con gran fuerza como si el mismo cielo se embraveciera con aquellos seres que se adentraron a un lugar prohibido, y se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos como si fuera un canto, pero se escuchaba algo lejos para sus oídos, pero Orochimaru sabía que no era así.

 **Orochimaru: Algo se acerca a gran velocidad** -dijo algo nervioso.

No muy lejos de ahí corrían a todo lo que daban sus pies Sasuke y Naruto con el fin de llegar a Sarada, pero los truenos iluminaban la selva que provocaba siniestras sombras a la vista de cualquiera hasta que llegaron al cementerio donde antes habían pasado Suigetsu y sus seguidores.

Mientras con el grupo de seguidores todos desenfundaron sus armas otros sus espadas mientras que observaban cada rincón del lugar y después de desplegaban para cubrir una mejor área.

Mientras con Sakura y Sasori ellos ya estaban listos para ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto desde lejos cubriéndoles sus espaldas.

 **Sakura: Sasori** -le dijo para que les prestara atención.

 **Sasori: ¿Si Sasori?** -le pregunto teniendo toda su atención.

 **Sakura: Mi esposo y mi hija están haya abajo, haz que me enorgullezca de ti** -le dijo seria ya que temía por su familia.

 **Sasori: Descuida Sakura no fallare** -dijo igual poniéndose serio.

 **Suigetsu: Iawuey (No temas). Saved diyaru (No podrán lastimarte)** -le decía muy bajo para que solo escuchara Karintunamon.

Y así empezaron nuevamente su caminata hacia la pirámide de oro, pero todos estaban muy nerviosos sobre lo que fuera a pasar más adelante ya que solo los truenos iluminaban un poco el lugar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16 Pigmeos**

En el oasis de Amh Shere se sentía un aire frío que calaba los huesos y una noche de tormenta ya que los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar formando figuras grotescas y cosas que se movían en la espesa selva, los seguidores de Suigetsu con antorchas se iluminaban un poco el camino y de repente los seguidores del sacerdotes empezaron a desparecer uno a uno y a plena vista de sus amigos, uno de ellos observo detenidamente una extraña figura que estaba tallada en un árbol y carcomido por la curiosidad se acercó poco a poco, paso a paso hasta que finalmente llego con su mano quito una hoja y con la antorcha lo ilumino, era como un pequeño niño pero no tenía piel, ni ojos y lo observo detenidamente hasta que la pequeña figura produjo un gran chillido que provoco el susto de aquel hombre que lo observaba y segundos después el pequeño pigmeo le enterró una filosa navaja en el corazón el solo y de un jalón el pigmeo saco la navaja con todo el corazón y salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre por todos lados dejando a una nueva víctima que se atrevió entrar a ese oasis, con los hombres de Suigetsu cada uno fue cayendo esos pigmeos eran rápidos y precisos en el arte de matar a los intrusos, cada uno fue desapareciendo con gran rapidez hasta que uno de ellos hizo lo más sensato en ese momento disparar y así los demás empezaron a disparar pero no sabían "a que" o "quien" era su enemigo pero es lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento, mientras Suigetsu solo caminaba tranquilamente con su novia a su lado a él no le importaba que aquellos mortales murieran y así retomo su camino hacia la pirámide de oro.

En otro lado Sasuke y Naruto observaban detenidamente ese santuario hasta que escucharon el sonido de los disparos y corrieron rápidamente en la dirección donde se escuchaban las detonaciones

Mientras tanto Orochimaru corría velozmente entre la espesa selva con el fin de evitar una muerte dolorosa en manos de los habitantes de ese oasis maldito, atrás de él iban una gran cantidad de sus seguidores que por desgracia iban cayendo uno a uno a causa de las cerbatanas de los pigmeos ya que tenian dardos con un gran filo en sus puntas y siempre daban en su objetivo el corazón y la cabeza, mientras tanto Suigetsu y su novia Karintunamon caminaban tranquilamente hasta que se les apareció un grupo de pigmeos pero Suigetsu solo levanto su mano y ellos se alejaron rápidamente al sentir el enorme poder de ese ser inmortal, mientras tanto en otro lugar Kimimaro buscaba a Sarada con el fin de quitarle el brazalete de Anubis hasta que la encontró.

 **Kimimaro: ¡Aquí estas!, Llego el momento de tu muerte amiguita** -le dijo con una voz siniestra y de venganza.

Sarada solo observaba como se acercaba Kimimaro rápidamente con su espada en mano y el solo se zafó del hombre que lo sostenía y empezó a escabullirse entre la espesa selva sin imaginar que su padre ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

Sasuke y Naruto al fin llegaron al lugar donde se estaba llevando acaba aquella batalla y ellos rápidamente empezaron a repartir disparos a los seguidores de Suigetsu ya que estaban demasiados distraídos con los pigmeos para ocuparse de sus invitados, hasta que Sasuke escucho el grito de Sarada y corrió a su auxilio pero no se dio cuenta que se acercaban rápidamente dos de aquellos pigmeos detrás del hasta que dos balas pasaron a su lado cuando volteo la mirada hacia atrás noto dos cuerpo hechos polvo y observo que Sakura y Sasori le cubrían las espaldas.

En otro lado Sarada solo retrocedía ya que Kimimaro se estaba acercando hasta que topo con un árbol Sarada estaba acorralado y ahora no tenía salvación todo se iba acabar.

 **Kimimaro: Llego el momento de quitarte el brazalete** -le dijo con malicia.

Y así Kimimaro levanto su espada en todo lo alto y la bajo a rápidamente para partir a la mitad a Sarada pero no conto que Sasuke lo tomaría y saldría corriendo, Kimimaro solo observaba como caían los hombres que impedían el paso de Sasuke y su hija, él iba a perseguirlos hasta que escucho el sonido de pisadas detrás de él y vio a Naruto que se acercaba rápidamente a él con su espada en alto el solo se cubrió y trato de contraatacar y así Naruto y Kimimaro quedaron separados 4 metros y solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

 **Kimimaro: Naruto esta vez si te matare y ni los dioses te salvaran** –le dijo con mucho odio.

 **Naruto: Te equivocas Kimimaro yo viviré para detener al ejército de Anubis** -le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y después de esto nadie hablo solo se quedaron mirando para luego correr a una gran velocidad el uno contra el otro con sus espadas en todo lo alto ambas armas chocaron y se quedaron haciendo fuerza para tratar de que quedaran desarmados, Kimimaro golpeo a Naruto en la pierna y callo pero se levantó rápidamente ya que Kimimaro tenía su espada en todo lo alto y se lo iba a enterrar en el pecho pero Naruto se cubría con su espada sin darse cuenta de los muertos a su alrededor, en un rápido movimiento Naruto le dio un codazo a Kimimaro en la boca del estómago y luego le dio un derechazo en la cara, Kimimaro solo sonrió y se quitó la poca sangre que tenía en el labio y le dio un cabezazo a Naruto en la cara para después darle un derechazo y luego darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que Naruto callera al suelo un poco adolorido, pero observo que Kimimaro se acercaba a él y se levantó y empezó a defenderse con su espada mientras que Kimimaro lo atacaba con su espada, Naruto solo retrocedía ante los ataques de Kimimaro y cuando Kimimaro le iba a dar una estocada en el pecho el solo se hizo a un lado rodó a un costado y se levantó del suelo para luego volver a recibir los ataques de Kimimaro, Naruto respondió rápidamente golpeando a Kimimaro con la empuñadora de la espada para luego dar un rodillazo en la cara y después con un rápido movimiento quitarle su espada, ahora Kimimaro estaba desarmado.

 **Naruto: Has perdido Kimimaro ahora vete de aquí y llévate a esos hombres contigo** -le dijo perdonado su vida.

 **Kimimaro: He perdido y me iré** -le dijo fingiendo según derrota.

Y así Naruto le dio la espalda a Kimimaro gran error, Kimimaro saco entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja y se aproximó rápidamente a Naruto, pero solo escucho el sonido de un disparo y volteo rápidamente para atrás y vio a Kimimaro con la navaja en la mano y el hoyo de la bala en su frente cuando miro hacia arriba vio a Sasori con el rifle en mano.

 **Naruto: Ahora todo depende de ustedes Uchihas** -dijo y así emprendió el viaje para reunirse con los jefes medjays para detener al ejército de Anubis si acaso despertaran


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17 Carrera Contra El Tiempo Y Un Triste Adiós**

En otro lado Sasuke cargaba a Sara después de haberla salvado de Kimimaro, corría Sasuke lo más rápido que podía.

 **Sarada: ¡PAPA DETRÁS DE TI!** -le grito advirtiéndole.

Sasuke volteo y vio a uno de aquellos pigmeos que se acercaba a toda velocidad, el pigmeo dio un gran brinco en dirección a Sasuke y él lo hizo volar en mil pedazos con su escopeta, pero ese pigmeo no estaba solo uno más apareció balanceándose entre las lianas y saltando desde esa altura con su navaja para atacar, pero Sasuke recargo rápidamente y le disparo matando al pigmeo y así emprendieron su viaje nuevamente, pero con más precaución sobre esos extraños seres.

Metros más adelante Sasuke llego al fin donde los esperaban Sakura y Sasori, Sakura se alegró mucho de que su hija estuviera sana y salva y la recibieron con un gran abrazo.

 **Sasori: Sasuke ¿Quiénes eran esos pigmeos?** -le preguntaba con curiosidad.

 **Sasuke: Sasori no te preocupes solo son nativos del lugar** -le contesto para que no se pusiera nervioso.

 **Sasori: ¿Estás seguro?** -le pregunto no muy seguro por lo que escucho.

 **Sasuke: Si, no es nada, ahora vámonos de aquí** -le dijo no tomando en cuenta en sus palabras.

 **Sarada: Papa, mama vamos rápido, tengo que llegar a la pirámide lo más rápido posible ¡TENGO QUE QUITAME ESTE BRAZALETE!** -les dijo desesperada rompiendo ese conmovedor momento de madre a hija.

 **Sasori: O no te preocupes Sarada déjatelo puesto, te queda bien después de todo y…** -estaba diciendo un halago, pero si interrumpido.

 **Sarada: No escuchen si no llego a la pirámide antes de que amanezca ¡me moriré!** -le dijo rápidamente suplicando- **¡HOY!** -grito ya que no escucho una respuesta.

Pero antes de que le preguntaran escucharon el sonido de los chillidos de los pigmeos que se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos ya que eran al parecer los únicos con vida.

 **Sasuke: ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!** -les dijo a los demás mientras avanzaban.

 **Sasori: ¡Pero me dijiste que los olvidara!** -le dijo mencionando lo anterior.

Y así la familia Uchiha corrió todo lo que daban sus pies ya que detrás de ellos iban una gran cantidad de pigmeos unos con lanzas, otros con cerbatanas y otros con sus filosas navajas, cada uno iba tan distraído que uno del grupo tomo otro camino.

 **Sakura: Sasuke ¿Dónde está Sasori?** -le pregunto extraña ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba su hermano.

 **Sasuke: No lo sé, pero sigue corriendo** -le dijo ya que conocía bien a su cuñado.

En otra parte Sasori salió por otro camino y se encontró con uno de los seguidores de Suigetsu, ambos iban corriendo ya que detrás de ellos 6 pigmeos los perseguían con lanzas y navajas muy filosas hasta que metros más adelante llegaron a un pequeño cementerio.

 **Sasori: ¡MIRA! ¡Un cementerio!, ¡estamos salvados!** -le dijo exclamando victorioso.

Ambos se detuvieron mientras que miraban a aquellos pigmeos que pasaban a un lado de ellos pero uno de ellos se regresó quiso avisarles a los otros pero no tenía tiempo así que corrió se impulsó con la lanza y dio un gran brinco sobre las rocas, Sasori por miedo se agacho y el pigmeo callo sobre el seguidores de Suigetsu y le enterró la lanza en el pecho atravesándolo completamente, el pigmeo volteo en dirección a Sasori y el dio un gran grito de terror provocando la huida del pigmeo y así Sasori salvado de nueva cuenta por una de sus estupideces salió corriendo para reagruparse con los Uchihas.

En otro lado los Uchihas caminaban por un improvisado puente hecho de un árbol ya que debajo de ellos estaba un acantilado que no se veía fondo, ya todos estaban del otro lado hasta que escucharon a Sasori que corrió con media docena de pigmeos detrás de él.

 **Sasori: ¡Espérenme!** -le dijo desesperado.

 **Sakura: ¡De prisa, Sasori no tenemos todo el día!** -le grito apurándolo para que corriera más rápido.

Cuando llego al otro lado vio a Sasuke encender un cartucho de dinamita.

 **Sasori: ¿Sasuke para que es eso?** -le pregunto ingenuamente.

 **Sasuke: Solo para casos de emergencia** -contestando sin importancia.

Y así Sasuke lanzo el cartucho de dinamita en dirección a los pigmeos que ya estaban a mitad de camino de aquel árbol, uno de ellos lo agarro y veía con curiosidad ese objeto hasta que llego otro y se lo trato de quitar, ambos forcejeaban por tenerlo hasta que un tercero los dio una patada a ambos haciendo que se cayeran al precipicio y él se quedara con ese objeto el pigmeo emocionado se dirigió en dirección a Sasuke y a su familia seguido por 10 pigmeos hasta que el cartucho de dinamita exploto sacando a volar a aquellos pigmeos que caía por ese precipicio provocando horribles chillidos.

 **Sakura: ¡Sasuke no hay mucho tiempo!** -le dijo muy alarmada.

Sasuke fijo su mirada hacia el horizonte y observo que ya estaba por amanecer el sol estaba saliendo por detrás de las montañas y desesperadamente tomo a Sarada en brazos seguido muy de cerca por Sakura y Sasori la pirámide de oro ya estaba muy cerca pero tal vez no lograrían ganarle al sol.

El sol ya estaba iluminando parte del oasis de Amh Shere con sus majestuosos colores amarillos, el brazalete cada vez más lastimaba a Sarada, corrían todo lo que podía el sol ya estaba a espaldas de ellos y delante de ellos era solo oscuridad, el sol ya casi llega, pero les quedaba a Sasuke como mucho 2 metros de la entrada y en una acción desesperada da un gran salto entrando a la pirámide y el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor la pirámide de oro.

 **Sasuke: ¿Sabes Sarada? No es nada fácil ser padre** -le dijo cansado.

 **Sarada: Si, pero tú lo hacer muy bien** -le dijo dándole ánimos.

Mientras que Sasuke recuperaba el aliento por semejante carrera contra el sol el brazalete se abrió dejando a Sarada libre de la maldición, lo tomo y le lanzo muy lejos de ella brazalete, afuera apenas llegaba Sakura y Sasori, ambos estaban cansados pero la cara de Sakura mostraba la satisfacción de que su hija y esposo estuvieran bien, pero detrás de ellos apareció Karintunamon y Sakura volteo sorprendida pero ya era tarde Karintunamon le enterró un cuchillo a la altura del abdomen y después apareció Suigetsu que tomo a Sasori de la camisa y lo mando a volar a 4 metros de ahí, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del suelo cuando vio a aquella mujer sacar el cuchillo del abdomen de Sakura y se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Sasuke llego lo más rápido que podía a donde estaba agonizando su esposa y la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos mientras que lloraba por verla así en un charco de sangre.

 **Sasuke: ¡Sakura!** -le dijo llorando por lo que veía y le dolía mucho más porque su hija estaba ahí- **Sasori llévatelo, llévatelo por favor** -le grito y eso Sasori llego y tomo a Sarada y lo alejo de ahí, mientras que veía a Sasuke que tomaba a Sakura entre sus brazos- **Sakura ¿Por qué? Por favor no me dejes solo** -dijo rogando para que no se fuera de su lado.

 **Sakura: Sasuke nun...ca estarás solo…yo siempre…estaré en tu cora…zon por fa….vor cui…da a Sarada** -le dijo casi sin fuerzas para hablar- **Sasuke ¡TE AMO!** -le dijo dando su ultimo aire.

 **Sasuke: No Sakura tu estarás bien ¿dime que hago? Por favor no me dejes** -le dijo desesperando y llorando.

Y así Sakura cerro sus ojos para siempre, pero con una sonrisa ya que su hija está a salvo y dejo a un buen hombre a su cuidado a su esposo Sasuke, en tanto Sasuke no lo podía soportar su corazón estaba desecho, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al haber perdido al amor de su vida.

 **Sasuke: ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡REGRESA POR FAVOR! ¡VUEVE!** -gritando abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su fallecida esposa mientras que Sasori y Sarada también lloraban por esa gran pérdida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18 El Despertar Del Ejército De Anubis**

Después de la dolorosa perdida de Sakura, Sasuke se levantó y miro con odia y desprecia esa pirámide, así que se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasori que lloraba por la pérdida de su hermana y Sarada por la pérdida de su madre.

 **Sasuke: Sasori cuida a Sarada** -le dijo con enojo y rencor.

 **Sarada: Pero papa ¿A dónde vas?** -le pregunto triste.

 **Sasuke: Tengo que acabar todo esto, así que quédate aquí con tu tío de acuerdo** -le dijo decidido de acabar con Suigetsu.

Sarada por una vez en su vida no renegó ante esa orden solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras que veía a su padre entrar a la pirámide.

Adentro acababa de llegar Orochimaru y vio con asombro que ante sus pies estaba el brazalete de Anubis ahí estaba la llave para despertar al ejército y para que su amo Suigetsu sea el ser más poderoso así que lo tomo y bajo por unas escaleras que estaban a un lado de él y así perdiéndose en las entrañas de las pirámides con el fin de completar el destino de su amo.

En otro lado Suigetsu y su novia Karintunamon recorrieron la pirámide con el fin de encontrar la cámara que lo llevarían ante la presencia del rey escorpión y así matarlo, pasando 10 minutos llegaron a una gran sala iluminada por antorchas y decoradas por estatuas del poderoso Anubis, Suigetsu bajo las escaleras seguido muy de cerca de Karintunamon, cuando llego al final de las escaleras no se percató que en el suelo había una imagen de un escorpión con alas y al lado del dos imponentes estatuas de Anubis, cuando Suigetsu piso esa imagen las estatuas empezaron a brillas y salieron unos espectros que se acercaron a Suigetsu y lo empezaron a traspasar muchas veces hasta que finalmente lo dejaron eso lo dejo muy cansado algo no muy común en un ser inmortal así que trato de ocupar sus poderes de levitación para levantar unos decoraciones que estaban en una mesa pero apenas podía moverlos.

 **Suigetsu: Byaynathar… (El gran Anubis…) Yateiaku (Me quito mis poderes), Bensunar majarare… (Parece que desea que luche…) Lekuteson (Como mortal)** -dijo asombrado viendo las palmas de sus manos.

En los pasadizos de la pirámide de Anubis Orochimaru buscaba la cámara del rey escorpión hasta que lo encontró pero no fue lo único en el suelo había millones de escorpiones, Orochimaru solo se levantó la manga de su ropa y mostró el brazalete y como si por miedo los escorpiones retrocedieron dejándole el paso libre al portador y delante de él estaba una gran estatua de un escorpión y en la parte del pecho había un pequeño círculo así que Orochimaru se acercó a observar y metió el brazo completo cuando sonó un clic y entonces todo el lugar empezó a iluminarse completamente, los pasillos se iluminaron y afuera una gran sombra salió y se elevó hasta llegar a la punta de la pirámide pero en un lado de la pirámide de oro se dibujó la sombra de un escorpión con alas.

En otro lado Naruto llego junto con los líderes de las tribus y cientos de guerreros medjays llegaron para detener al ejército de Anubis que se levantó delante de ellos.

 **Naruto: Te dei dan- (Está comenzando)** -dijo un poco nervioso.

Y así era la sombra se detuvo enfrente del ejército de medjays y de ahí empezó a levantarse una gran cantidad de chacales todos armados con lanzas de doble punta y solo se quedaron observando a esos mortales que osaron desafiarlos.

En las afuera de la pirámide de Oro, Sarada aun lloraba por la pérdida de su madre y Sasori trataba de consolarlo.

 **Sasori: Sarada trata de verlo de esta forma, ahora Sakura está en un lugar Mejor, como dice el libro de…** -sin terminar de hablar.

 **Sarada: Eso es tío Sasori el libro de los muertos, con eso podremos revivir a mama** -dijo ocurriendo una gran idea y se paró rápidamente del suelo.

Y así Sasori se acercó a Sakura y la cargo en sus brazos mientras que Sarada lo seguía y entraban a la pirámide para buscar el libro negro.

En otra parte Orochimaru aún tenía el brazo dentro de la estatua del escorpión y trataba por todos los medios de sacarlos hasta que vio aparecer a Sasuke en unos de los pasillos.

 **Orochimaru: Llegas tarde Uchiha, ya liberé al ejército de Anubis y dentro de poco mi maestro Suigetsu habrá matado al rey escorpión…** -le dijo con burla.

Sasuke no le hizo caso solo soltó la antorchar que trae la mano y agarro una especia de hacha, pero de 2 filos de un lado y le dijo a Orochimaru mientras que camina para buscar a Suigetsu.

 **Sasuke: No si lo mato primero** -dijo con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

Orochimaru iba a reír, pero de repente sintió como su brazo era comida por aquella estatua y el solo grito de dolor y trato de sacarlo, pero no podía y así empezó a forcejear hasta que pudo sacarlo y vio con asombro que se brazo solo era el puro hueso y escurrió una especia de baba pegajosa pero el brazalete ya no estaba.

 **Sasuke: Te lo mereces** -le dijo con una voz fría.

En una de las cámaras principales llegaron Suigetsu seguido de cerca por Karintunamon y delante de ellos había un pasillo donde salía fuego de las paredes para así evitar la entrada de intrusos.

 **Suigetsu: Ulen nijasu lusent (Debo enfrentarlo yo solo)** -dijo con confianza.

 **Karintunamon: Ipuru hani hare (No lo hagas) Nijadnet punatsu- (Sin tus poderes te matara)** -le dijo desesperada.

Suigetsu solo la miro mientras que se quitaba su capa para luego tomarle de las manos junto con el libro negro.

 **Suigetsu: Abstabed (Nada puede detenernos), ¡ASuikabet! (¡Es nuestro destino!)** -le dijo muy decidido en sus palabras.

Karintunamon solo le quito el libro de las manos y lo dejo a un lado mientras que lo tomaba de la cara.

 **Karintunamon: Notai piguatsu (NO quiero perderte)** -le dijo muy preocupada por su amado.

Y terminando de decir eso lo miro fijamente a los ojos y lo beso como si fuera la última vez que se besaban para luego Suigetsu dejarla mientras que corrí en el pasillo donde salía fuego por las paredes, pero Suigetsu, aunque no contar ya con sus poderes los esquivaba con gran habilidad, algunos los saltaba otros daba grandes saltos ya que en el suelo también salía fuego pero él era precavido hasta que metros más adelante llego a una enorme sala…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19 Lucha En El Templo De Oro**

En otra parte de la pirámide de oro recorrían los pasillos Sarada y su tío Sasori que tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermana, adelante Sarada leía cuidadosamente cada inscripción que encontrara para que lo llevara a la cámara del rey escorpión.

 **Sasori: Sarada te darás cuenta de que solo un experto como era tu madre podía leer esto…La verdad no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy falto de practica en egipcio antiguo** -le pregunto dudando un poco de su sobrina.

Metros más adelante encontraron una cuchilla de camino así que podían ir a la derecha o a la izquierda.

 **Sasori: ¿Y ahora por dónde?** -dijo preguntando de nuevo.

 **Sarada: Vamos a la derecha** -contesto rápidamente.

 **Sasori: ¿Cómo lo sabes?** -le pregunto intrigado y sorprendido por la rápida decisión de Sarada.

 **Sarada: "Cashi ahiya arai". Básicamente aquí dice por aquí se lleva al rey escorpión, mama me enseñó a leer estos símbolos** -le dijo mientras alumbrara con la antorcha y su tío comprendiera.

 **Sasori: Puede que esto funcione** -dijo mentalmente y a la vez sorprendido.

Metros más adelante llegaron Sasori y Sarada a una cámara iluminada por antorchas y decorada con estatuas de Anubis, delante de ellos parada en la puerta estaba Karintunamon y a su lado estaba el libro de los muertos así que a Sarada se le ocurrió una idea y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su tío.

 **Sarada: Tío Sasori tengo una idea, pero necesitare tu ayuda** -dijo llamando la atención.

 **Sasori: Dime tu idea** -dijo poniéndose a su altura.

 **Sarada: Necesitare que la distraigas para que me acerque al libro** -le dijo teniendo confianza en el plan y su tío.

 **Sasori: Está bien solo espero que después me ayudes** -le dijo para luego suspirando.

Sarada no dijo nada más y solo empezó a caminar muy despacito para que sus pisadas no se escucharan, por otro lado, Sasori salió de su escondite.

 **Sasori: Llego el momento de hacer pagar por lo de mi hermana bruja** -le grito a Karintunamon.

Sasori solo se puso en posición de boxeo con las manos arriba y moviendo los puños mientras que Karintunamon solo miraba eso pobre mortal desafiar a una diosa como ella as que se acercó a Sasori y le dio un ligero golpe en la cara a Sasori que solo retrocedió un poco para atrás y en ese momento Sarada tomo el libro en sus manos y se acercó a su madre.

En uno de los pasillos Sasuke se acercaba al lugar donde provenía el sonido de un gran plato de oro y metros más adelante salió de ese pasillo para dar lugar a una gran cámara iluminada por jarrones llenos de fuego y enfrente de él estaba Suigetsu que golpeaba una y otra vez el plato y así Sasuke dio un gran salto ya que parte del suelo estaba destruido pero antes de que llegara al otro lado un gran grito lo saco de equilibrio que casi lo hacía caer a un acantilado de lava y a los costados había una gran cantidad de esqueletos que solo movían sus brazos para alcanzar a aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de caer, cuando Sasuke recupero el equilibrio vio a Suigetsu que estaba distraído y se lanzó contra el con el hacha en todo lo alto para luego bajarlo y así partirlo por la mitad pero Suigetsu se cubrió con el palo con que golpeaba el plato de oro y así empezó lo que pudiera ser la última batalla.

Tanto como Sasuke que tenía el hacha para matar a Suigetsu y el cubriéndose con el palo empezaron a aplicar fuerza y en un rápido movimiento Sasuke le quito el palo y lo lanzo aun lado, pero por desgracia su arma también callo con él, Suigetsu estaba algo distraído y Sasuke eso lo aprovecho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y así rompiéndole la nariz de ese fuerte golpe y en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo muy importante estaba sangrando.

 **Sasuke: Ahora es un ser mortal** -dijo en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se puso en posición de defensa mientras que miraba a Suigetsu quitarse la sangre de la nariz.

 **Suigetsu: Kitetnajayad kat (Asi que quieres matarme, ¿No?), Sitrijud nayedja… (Y luego lo matarías a él…) Itar no warattic (Y enviaras a su ejército al inframundo), Najaid nawey natad (Eso no puede permitirlo)** -le dijo y así se puso en su posición de lucha y solo espero el movimiento de Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó el primer golpe pero fue detenido por Suigetsu que le dio un puñetazo en la cara al peli negro para después darle otro puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder para darle otro puñetazo en la cara y después darle un gancho en la barbilla del peli negro pero sin hacerlo caer al suelo, después Suigetsu le dio una fuerte patada a Sasuke pero el, la detuvo y solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara para luego seguirle otro y otro pero Suigetsu agarro el brazo de Sasuke y lo golpeo en la cara con la mano libre y después lo tomo del cuello y lo pego a una estatua de un escorpión y así empezó a estrangularlo.

En otra parte Sasori no las tenía de ganar en esa pelea ya que por respeto estaba ante una mujer y solo se limitó a esquivarla.

 **Sasori: ¿No puedes pegar más fuerte?** -le pregunto burlona mientras retrocedía con las manos en la cara.

Y dicho y hecho Karintunamon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Sasori para luego seguirle otros más hasta que se cansó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Karintunamon en la parte del ojo y eso fue la motivación para pelear seriamente y asi le siguieron dos más de parte de Sasori a la mujer.

En el desierto el ejército de Naruto se preparaba física y mentalmente para enfrentar al ejército de Anubis y entonces Naruto dio la orden y se lanzaron todos en caballos para detener a esa gran amenaza, ambos ejércitos corrían a todo lo que daban hasta que chocaron los unos con los otros y empezaron a salir grandes cantidades de arena negra del ejercito enemigo.

En otra parte Karintunamon ya estaba harta de estar jugando con ese mortal así que se acercó una estatua y agarro dos sais como armas, Sasori no sabía que hacer y no sabía con que defenderse hasta que saco de su ropa el cetro de oro.

 **Sasori: Sarada date prisa o el próximo muerto seré yo** -le gritaba muy preocupado.

En ese momento Karintunamon se dio cuenta de que todo era un engaño para distraerla mientras que la niña leí una página del libro de los muertos mientras que esta hincado delante de su madre, Karintunamon le dio la espalda a Sasori y empezó a avanzar en dirección a Sarada, pero Sasori le iba a dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la mujer, pero ella lo detuvo con los sais que sostenía.

En otro lugar Sasuke aún estaba siendo estrangulado por Suigetsu hasta que se soltó dándole un rodillazo a la zona del estómago y después dándole un derechazo seguido de un izquierdaso pero antes de que le conectara otro derechazo Suigetsu lo detuvo y le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que Sasuke se arrodillara por la falta de aire y después con ambos brazos le dio en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo completamente después Suigetsu le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que con tal fuerza lo levanto por los aires y Sasuke con agilidad callo parado y se puso nuevamente en posición de guardia mientras que se acercaba nuevamente Suigetsu pero antes de que el sacerdote lo golpeara Sasuke le conectó un puñetazo en plena frente seguido de otro y otro más para después darle una patada en el pecho y puñetazo en la espalda que hizo que su oponente se retorciera de dolor.

Mientras que en el desierto el ejército de Naruto luchaba ferozmente contra el ejército de Anubis, recorría el camino montado en su caballo mientras que decapitaban a todos los chacales que se ponían enfrente, metros más adelante un chacal iba atacar a uno de compañeros y Naruto solamente le lanzo la espada dando justamente en la zona del cuello decapitándolo y dejando un rastro de arena en su lugar así que Naruto se apresuró se agacho un poco y tomo su espada que yacía enterrada en el suelo y así lanzándose nuevamente contra el enemigo.

En la batalla de Sasuke y Suigetsu ambos tenían armas en mano, Suigetsu tenía una lanza de dos puntas y Sasuke dos hachas una para el ataca y otra para la defensa así que se lanzaron al ataque, Suigetsu trataba de darle una estocada en el pecho pero Sasuke se cubría con las hachas y el contraataco primero trato de cortarlo con el hacha que tenía en su mano derecha pero fue parada por la lanza de Suigetsu pero con el de la izquierda Sasuke lo levanto en todo lo alto y lo iba a cortar en el pecho pero Suigetsu se hizo para atrás y solo le lanzo la estocada pero ahora a la cara y Sasuke solo retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás mientras que ponía las hachas enfrente del así que Suigetsu utilizo la lanza para impulsarse y golpear a Sasuke en el pecho haciendo que callera y tirara una hoya con fuego pero se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

En la batalla del desierto Naruto decapitaba a todo enemigo que se acercaba ya fuera por la derecha o por la izquierda hasta que uno de ellos le lanzo la espada en su contra y el solo callo de su caballo para que no lo hiriera así que se levantó y se dirigió contra él y el corto una pierna que se hizo arena y después le corto la cabeza, pero aún quedaban muchos más de ellos.

En otra parte Sarada leía una inscripción del libro de los muertos hasta que llego a un símbolo que no comprendía.

 **Sarada: Tío Sasori no sé que significa el ultimo símbolo** -le pregunto ya que su tío parecía que se estaba divirtiéndose con la chica.

 **Sasori: ¿Qué aspecto tiene?** -le dijo mientras luchaba.

 **Sarada: Es como un ave… ¡es una cigüeña!** -dijo mientras describía la figura.

 **Sasori: ¡Ya se lo que es!** -dijo recordando que a el paso lo mismo con esa figura.

 **Sarada: Entonces ¿Qué es?** -preguntando desesperada.

Pero antes de que contestara Karintunamon se lanzó contra Sasori que lo tomo del cuello con el sais en la mano para enterrárselo, pero Sasori con su mano libre tomo la mano que tenía el arma y en un rápido movimiento empujo a Karintunamon hacia un lado tirándola al suelo.

 **Sasori: Amenapus** -gritando con una sonrisa.

 **Sarada: ¡Eso es!** -dijo alegre.

Y así Sarada leyó todo de nuevo y cuando lo termino de leer el cuerpo de Sakura empezó a brillar dejando sorprendida a Sarada ya que la herida que tenía ya no estaba hasta que…

En la batalla contra Suigetsu, Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto por acabas con el sacerdote así que lanzo un fuerte hachazo contra Suigetsu pero él se cubrió con la lanza y con la otra mano donde tenía el hacha golpeo la lanza rompiéndola por la mitad y así Suigetsu solo retrocedió con las dos partes de la lanza en cada mano así que empezó a defenderse y atacar al igual que Sasuke que no daba tregua a su oponente hasta que escucharon un gran grito que hizo retumbar toda la sala y ellos solo se tambalearon un poco.

En el desierto el ejército de Anubis de veía superado en cuanto agilidad y numero, pero eso no evitaba llevarse a unos cuantos medjays entre las patas, poco a poco el ejército de chacales empezó a retroceder, pero los medjays no los iban a dejar retirarse así que los siguieron y empezando a decapitarlos para solo dejar un montón de arena en su lugar.

En otra parte Karintunamon encontró el momento para atacar y le hizo una herida a Sasori en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder y recargarse en una columna, Karintunamon levanto el sais para matarlo, pero fue detenida por una mano antes de que llegara a su objetivo, la mano que lo detuvo era Sakura estaba viva gracias a los esfuerzos de Sarada.

 **Sakura: ¿Por qué no te metes con una de tu mismo sexo?** -le dijo muy enojada.

Y entonces solo la quito de encima dejándola sorprendida de que estuviera viva así que levanto el sais que estaba en el suelo, mientras que Sakura solo la observaba sus movimientos.

 **Sakura: Sasori llévate a Sarada y ayuden a Sasuke** -les dijo sin apartar la mirada de Karintunamon.

 **Sarada: Pero mama…** -dijo protestando por la orden que le daba su mama.

 **Sakura: Nade de peros Sarada** -le dijo muy seria.

Sasori no dijo nada solo se llevó a Sarada de la mano mientras que recorrían el pasillo por donde entro Suigetsu y Sakura solo saco otros sais que estaban en una estatua mientras que se ponía en posición de lucha y así cobrársela de una vez.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20 El Despertar Del Rey Escorpión**

Tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu luchaban ferozmente hasta que escucharon el grito de una bestia y entonces vieron que se abrió una puerta de par en par y de ella salía el gran rey escorpión que solo miraba a los dos intrusos que estaban delante del así avanzó hacia ellos mientras que movía sus pinzas para atacar alguno de ellos, en tanto Suigetsu y Sasuke solo retrocedían poco a poco y en ese momento Suigetsu soltó sus armas y se hinco ante el para que no lo matara.

 **Suigetsu: ¡Duyusetawey! (¡Soy un sirviente!) ¡Duyusetawey! (¡Soy un sirviente!)** -dijo un poco nervios y humillado.

 **Rey escorpión: Yuwairatmi (Ya lo veremos)** -le dijo sin creerle ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Suigetsu.

En ese momento a Suigetsu se le ocurrió una idea y mientras que miraba a Sasuke.

 **Suigetsu: ¡Pue sutatu! (El vino a matarte)** -le dijo señalando a Sasuke.

El rey escorpión miro en dirección a Sasuke que solo sostenía los dos hachas en las manos para después lanzarse en contra el peli negro que solo atino a correr para escapar del escorpión pero en un momento estaba delante del así que le lanzo el hacha al escorpión pero no le causo ningún daño y el para cortarle el paso al peli negro tiro una pequeña hoguera con fuego, entonces Sasuke le dio al escorpión en una de sus tenazas pero eran demasiado duras para cortarlas y se rompió el hacha pero rápidamente se hizo Sasuke a un lado ya que el rey escorpión se lanzó contra el con las tenazas pero solo impacto contra una columna de piedras pero no se quedó así se lanzó contra Sasuke nuevamente y el solo rodó para esquivar sus ataques, mientras que Suigetsu sonreí con malicia ya que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En otro lugar Sakura y Karintunamon solo se miraban fijamente mientras que preparaban para la batalla se miraban fijamente como la última vez que lucharon, pero estaba vez era a ganar o morir.

 **Karintunamon: Sakutiti** -dijo seria de volverse a encontrar a su rival.

 **Sakura: Karintunamon** -dijo igual de serie mientras movía los sais.

 **Karintunamon: Dayou (Bien)** -dijo con una mirada fría.

Y terminado de decir eso Karintunamon se lanzó a atacar a Sakura que solo se cubrió el primer ataque ya que iba a la cara con el sais de la mano derecha mientras con el de la izquierda contraataco pero Karintunamon dio un ligero salto hacia atrás para evitar el sais de Sakura y empezaron atacar rápidamente hasta que en rápida acción de Karintunamon golpeo a Sakura en la pierna y con el sais trato de darle en la cara pero Sakura se lo cubrió con los sais y la hizo a un lado mientras que se levantaba y volvió al ataque ambas cubrían y atacaban hasta que Karintunamon bloque ambos sais de Sakura y la acorralo contra el muro.

 **Karintunamon: Mekai tupeyaukus (Has recordado los métodos antiguos)** -dijo con una voz burlona.

Y en ese momento Sakura le dio un cabezazo en la cara para quitársela de encima y eso lo dejo sorprendida a Karintunamon que solo se agarraba la frente por el golpe.

 **Sakura: Eso es algo nuevo** -le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Y entonces Sakura se dio la vuelta con el sais para que agarrara velocidad, pero Karintunamon se cubrió con el sais, pero Sakura le dio un codazo en el estómago para después dejarla sin defensa y le dio en la cara con el sais dejándole una fea herida que hizo que Karintunamon se agarra la cara y la mirara con odia para después salir huyendo y Hinata también la siguió para poder detenerla.

En la cámara del rey Escorpión Orochimaru caminaba como su buscara algo mientras que se cubría el brazo que perdió hasta que escucho el rugido y delante de él vio al pelinegro Uchiha que corría a toda prisa seguido por un enorme escorpión y entonces se dio la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde solo sintió las pinzas alrededor de su cintura para después ser llevado al techo y en ese momento vio a Suigetsu que caminaba tranquilamente.

 **Orochimaru: Imundu wey (¡sálveme señor!) Imundu wey (¡sálveme señor!)** -gritando suplicando por su vida.

 **Suigetsu: ¿Jaruda? (¿Por qué?)** -le dijo sin importancia.

Y en ese momento el rey escorpión despedazo el cuerpo de Orochimaru en varias partes mientras que Suigetsu solo se dedicaba a investigar la forma de matarlo.

En el desierto Naruto hacia frente al ejército de Anubis junto con sus demás compañeros que luchaban ferozmente, Naruto rápidamente se agacho ya que un chacal por poco lo decapitaba peor él le corto la pierna y lo hizo caer para después cortarle la cabeza y haciéndolo desaparecer pero atrás de él un chacal se acerca con espada en mano pero Naruto le corto la mano que tenía el arma y después le corto la cabeza haciendo desaparecer al último y entonces empezaron a gritar todos los medjays en señal de victoria pero Naruto no el solo salió corriendo pasando por todos los medjays que lo empezaron a seguir y cuando llegaron a una duna de arena vieron con asombro que en la arena se escuchaba un ligero templo y delante de ellos a unos 5 kilómetros aparecían billones de chacales que se dirigían contra ellos como si se tratasen de una gran cantidad de hormigas en busca de comida.

 **Naruto: Alei jafed (Que dios nos ayude)** -dijo viendo que eso no tenia fin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21 La Marca Y La Lanza**

Mientras que eso pasaba en el desierto Sasuke tenía problema muchos mayores así que entro a un pasillo y vio en el muro una imagen de un medjays que sostenía una especie de cetro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la marca que tenía en el brazo, era un tatuaje igual al de él, entonces vio que el cetro se convertía una lanza y después en la imagen se veía al rey escorpión atravesado por esa lanza.

 **Sasuke: Bien ahora ya puedo creerlo** -dijo así mismo, sin creer que todo lo que le dijo Naruto era verdad.

En ese preciso instante llegaron Sasori con Sarada saliendo de uno de los pasillos hasta que Sasuke escucho la vez de su cuñado y vio que en sus manos tenía la lanza mientras salía del pasillo donde estaba la imagen.

 **Sasuke: ¡Sasori! ¡Es una lanza!, ¡la vara de oro!, ¡Es una lanza!** -le dijo mientras con sus manos hacia como debían abrir el cetro.

 **Sasori: ¿En serio?, ¡No parece una lanza!** -dijo viendo el cetro por todos lados.

 **Sasuke: Sasori tienes que abrirla primero** -gritándole desesperadamente.

 **Sasori: ¿Sí? ¿Y?** -dijo sin creer lo que decía Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: ¡Sasori se convierte una lanza después de abrirla y…!** -pero se quedó callado ya que escucho un rugido del rey escorpión.

Rápidamente volteo y vio que estaba arriba del techo y le impedía la entrada al pasillo por donde salió y cuando Sasori y Sarada lo vieron solo pudieron dar un grito mientras que buscaban donde esconderse y así abrir la lanza, en tanto naruto solo corrió, pero seguida muy de cerca por el rey escorpión que tiraba las cacerolas con fuego y destruyendo las columnas a su paso.

En tanto en el desierto los billones de chacales que se acercaban más y más al ejército de Naruto solo se quedaban observando esa marabunta de seres, el solo vio a sus compañeros medjays que estaban cansados y en sus rostros denotaba desesperación así que solo levanto su espada al cielo.

 **Naruto: ¡HAPALDAD! (¡HASTA LA MUERTE!)** -grito para que todos lo escucharan.

En uno de los pasillos salían Karintunamon y Sakura, pero se quedaron quietas al ver a aquel ser persiguiendo a Sasuke, pero más impactada estaba Sakura ya que le estaba dando alcance y solo vio como ese escorpión golpeaba a Sasuke en la espalda y lo hacía volar mandándolo al otro lado de la gran cámara mientras que Suigetsu solo observaba como iba a morir el pelinegro en manos del rey escorpión y entonces en ese momento escucho Sasuke la voz de Sakura que lo llamaba el solo la observo.

 **Sasuke: Sakura, pero ¿cómo?** -pregunto sorprendido y a la vez feliz de ver con vida.

Pero antes de que Sakura le dijera algo Sasuke tuvo que levantarse rápidamente ya que el escorpión casi le con sus pinzas en la pierna y para retrasarlo Sasuke le dio una patada en la pinza mientras que el rey escorpión trataba de decapitarlo con sus pinzas pero Sasuke solo se agachaba y rápidamente saco una lanza que estaba ahí para poder defenderse de los ataques, en ese momento Sakura iba ir ayudarlo pero vio a Sasori y a Sarada que parecían forcejear con la vara de oro y en ese momento llego Suigetsu.

 **Suigetsu: Karintunamon Bakira bachir (Karintunamon quítales la lanza)** -el grito desesperado por tener la lanza.

Pero en ese momento Karintunamon vio que Sakura iba a correr en dirección a donde estaba la lanza, pero ella tomo de los brazos y la pego en una pared para que evitare que interfiriera con Suigetsu que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, en tanto Sasuke se defendía con la lanza, pero le fue quitada cuando se la quito el rey escorpión con su aguijón.

Mientras con Naruto y los demás esperaban al ejército de Anubis y solo bajaron sus armas para esperar el contraataque de los chacales que se abarcaban más y más y parecían correr más rápido con forme se acercaban a ellos.

Y en ese preciso momento Sasori y Sarada por fin pudieron abrir la lanza que se abrió hacia ambos lados.

 **Sakura: ¡Sasori lánzala! ¡Mata al rey escorpión y manda a su ejército al otro mundo!** -les grito y viendo como Suigetsu se acercaba a ellos.

Sasori solo miraba a su hermana forcejear con esa mujer y a Suigetsu por el otro lado hacia que aparto un poco a Sarada se puso en posición para lanzarla tomo un poco de vuelo y miro a su objetivo al rey escorpión que estaba muy distraído con Sasuke que lo trae de un lado a otro y entonces la lanzo, pero fue agarrado en el aire por Suigetsu que vio a su nueva arma con mucha ilusión.

 **Suigetsu: ¡Piretta pumetai! (¡Ahora tu ejercito es mio!)** -dijo mientras que se preparaba para lanzarla contra el rey escorpión que estaba distraído con el fuego que tiro al pelinegro de la cacerola.

Y en ese momento tomo impulso y la lanzo contra el rey escorpión, todos veían la trayectoria de la lanza y en ese momento antes de que llegara a su objetivo Sasuke dio un gran salto y la agarro en el aire para después rodar en el suelo y escuchar el grito de frustración de Suigetsu, mientras tanto el rey escorpión se lanzaba contra el pelinegro de forma desesperada hasta que lo llevo a un acantilado entonces el escorpión se lanzó contra él y Sasuke solo se calló para atrás pero con la lanza en alto y así dando en su objetivo ya que el rey escorpión se acercó demasiado y Sasuke se lo enterró en el pecho hasta que vio la lanza en su cuerpo y solo soltó un grito de dolor que se unió con el de Suigetsu.

 **Sasuke: ¡Te extinguirás y llévate a tus amigos contigo!** -dijo enojado mientras enterraba la lanza lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento el rey escorpión se deshizo en una nube de humo que los cegó a todos los que estaban en ese lugar.

En el desierto el ejército de Anubis estaba demasiado cerca corrían a todo lo que daban pero antes de que chocaran los chacales se convirtieron en nubes de humo negro que desapareció al inatento dejando sorprendidos a todos los medjays y entonces Naruto solo dio un grito de victoria que se unieron otros más mientras que levantaban sus espadas al cielo y en ese momento pero en la pirámide de Oro salió una gran cantidad de humo negro que se elevó por los aires y formando la cara del rey escorpión que fue visto por Naruto y los demás medjays que estaban ahí para después desapareciera entrando a la misma pirámide y soltando una onda expansiva por todo el lugar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22 La Destrucción Del Oasis**

Y tras la muerte del rey escorpión le siguió un derrumbe del lugar mientras que Sakura y Karintunamon se resguardaban en la puerta Sasori y Sarada estaban pegados a una columna mientras que Sasuke y Suigetsu habían caído al acantilado pero estaban agarrados en el borde pero no podían subir ya que estaban siendo agarrados de los pies por aquellos esqueletos que los querían tener de compañía pero ambos hacían fuerza para no caer, en ese momento Sakura veía como caían las rocas del techo y vio a Sasuke que hacia un gran esfuerzo para sostenerse y Sasuke vio en los ojos de Sakura que arriesgaría su vida para salvarlo y Sasuke lo sabía.

 **Sasuke: ¡Sakura sal de aquí! ¡Huye con Sarada y Sasori!** -gritándole y suplicándole que lo dejara hay, que no arriesgar su vida por él.

Pero ella no le hizo caso así que corrió hacia el mientras que las piedras caían sin cesar y ella solo los esquivaba, mientras que Sarada también quería ir pero fue detenido por su tío Sasori así que solo pudo observar a su madre que arriesgaba por su padre, todo el lugar estaba derrumbándose y además el suelo temblaba haciéndole a Sakura un poco más difícil correr hasta que se lanzó a las manos de Sasuke y ambos empezaron a hacer fuerza, Sasuke para subir y Sakura para jalarlo, en tanto Suigetsu solo veía en dirección a los Uchihas y vio que Sakura tomaba a Sasuke de la camisa para poder subirlo.

 **Suigetsu: Karintunamon savewey (Sálvame Karintunamon)** -el grito a su novia que lo ayudara extendiéndole su mano.

Pero ella muy cobardemente solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr dejando a Suigetsu a su suerte, entonces fijo su mirada a los Uchihas que se pegaban a una columna para que no les callera encima una piedra y solo sonrió y entonces se soltó y callo al acantilado y esos seres lo fueron bajando más y más hasta llegar al mismo infierno, pero en otro lado Karintunamon corría por los pabilos de aquella pirámide que se estaba derrumbando iba a entrar por una puerta pero fue tapada por una cortina de arena que la hizo retroceder y luego con el temblor perdió en equilibrio cayendo a un canalito repleto de escorpiones y con un último temblor callo y los escorpiones empezaron a picarla una y otra vez para después entras por sus ojos, nariz y boca y así desapareciéndola por completo en ese mar de escorpiones.

En uno de los pasillos los Uchihas corrían a toda prisa mientras que el lugar se derrumbaba a pedazos hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras y empezaron a subir y por suerte los llevo a la parte frontal de la pirámide, pero esta estaba siendo bloqueada al igual que todas las salidas ya que la selva y todos los habitantes de esta estaban siendo succionados hasta que Sasuke vio un camino por lo cual subir.

 **Sasuke: ¡Subamos por ah!** -dijo mientras señalaba el camino.

Y subieron por las escaleras que los llevo a la parte de afuera de la pirámide y vieron con asombro que la selva y la arena se estaban hundiendo así que fijo su mirada en la punta.

 **Sasuke: ¡La arena se va a tragar todo incluyéndonos! ¡Tenemos que subir a la punta!** -les dijo a los demás.

Y rápidamente empezaron a subir a la punta de la pirámide ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que todo el lugar se lo tragara la arena y así borrar la existencia del oasis junto con todos los habitantes incluyendo a los Uchihas, metros más adelante llegaron a la punta y estaba adornada con una pequeña estatua de un escorpión con las tenazas en alto y en sus tenazas tenía una joya de gran valor pero no lo habían notado aun, el tiempo se les estaba acabando la arena estaba a punto de tragarse la pirámide entera.

 **Sakura: ¡Sasuke estamos atrapados!** -le dijo mientras miraba todo el lugar preocupada.

Sasuke solo se quedó callado y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrasar a su esposa y a su hija para protegerlos hasta que escucharon una voz muy conocida por ellos y que iba arriba de un dirigible modificado.

 **Voz: ¡Oigan Uchihas!** -le gritando llamando su atención.

 **Sasuke: Lee** -dijo alegre de verlo.

 **Lee: ¡Dense prisa! ¡No tengo todo el día!** -dijo apurándolos para que subieran al dirigible.

Y así Lee bajo más el dirigible para que pudieran subir primero Sarada y luego Sakura, en tanto Sasuke y Sasori se sujetaron del barandal del dirigible y empezó a elevarse ya que la pirámide se estaba hundiendo en la arena y de un momento a otro callo Sasori, pero fue atrapado de la pierna por Sasuke y entonces rápidamente empezaron a subir y entonces ahí Sasori vio la joya que estaba debajo de él.

 **Sasori: Sasuke ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!** -le dijo desesperadamente por agarrar la joya.

 **Sasuke: Sasori no vale la pena perder la vida idiota** -gritando mientras lo sostenía.

 **Sasori: Si lo vale Sasuke ya casi estoy cerca, bájame un poco más** -dijo a unos pocos centímetros de la joya.

Y entonces Sasori tomo la joya con ambas manos y Lee empezó a subir ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la arena se los tragara y debajo de ellos la pirámide desapareció por completo y los Uchiha lograron salir por los pelos de ese mar de arena que casi se los traga y en ese momento Lee miro a todos lados y no vio el oasis había desaparecido, pero solo vio arena y más arena a su alrededor y entonces solo empezó a gritar de la emoción de haber salido vivo de ahí.

 **Lee: Uchiha por poco provocas que me maten** -le dijo a Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a Sasori que sonreía por tener su preciado tesoro en manos.

 **Sasuke: al menos no te dispararon en el trasero** -le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

 **Lee: Sí, pero** -dijo para reclamar, pero, fue interrumpido por Sakura que se acercó a Lee y le agradecía con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por llegar en el momento oportuno- **Uchiha ¿Con quién diablos te enredaste esta vez?** -le pregunto a Sasuke que apenas se estaba levantando del suelo con algo de trabajo.

 **Sasuke: Ya me conoces con los de siempre, con momias, pigmeos y un maldito escorpión gigante** -le dijo algo agitado y cansado.

Mientras tanto Sakura abrazo efusivamente a Sarada y ella le regreso el abrazo ya que por un momento había perdido a su madre hasta que se acercó a Sasuke que miraba por el barandal y vieron a Naruto que le decía a dios y ya que les agradecía su ayuda y solo se retiró mientras que montaba su fiel corcel.

En el dirigible Sasuke volteo a donde estaba sakura y ella volteo a donde estaba su esposo.

 **Sasuke: Sakura por un momento creí que te había perdido** \- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

 **Sakura: Por un momento lo hiciste** -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasori y Sarada fijaron la mirada a donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura y ya sabían perfectamente bien lo que venía iban a decir algo, pero se quedaron callados.

 **Sakura: ¿Quieres saber cómo es el cielo?** -le pregunto al pelinegro.

 **Sasuke: Mas tarde** -le dijo con una mirada llena de amor y pasión.

Al terminar de decir eso se acercó a Sakura y solo juntaron sus narices dándose un beso esquimal para después tomarla por la cintura y atrayéndola a él y Sakura solo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para después darse un beso suave para después pasar a uno más apasionada ya que representaba el amor que se tienen y lo que ambos sufrieron cuando casi perdían a su ser amado y solo se besaron apasionadamente con el atardecer delante de ellos y provocando el asco de Sasori y Sarada que solo se alejaron de ahí para darles más privacidad.

 **Lee: Sasori la mitad me pertenece** -le dijo para que prestara atención.

Sasori trato de hacerse el tonto ocultando la gema en su ropa, pero era demasiada grande.

 **Sasori: ¿Lee de que me hablas?** -le preguntaba haciéndose como que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

 **Lee: No te hagas el tonto tú me robaste mí vara de oro** -le dijo comenzando a enojarse.

 **Sasori: Oye Lee juro por mi esposa Konan que no sé de que me estás hablando** -le dijo alejándose de Lee.

 **Lee: ¿Esposa? Tú no tienes esposa** -le dijo no creyendo en su mentira.

 **Sasori: ¡Y tampoco tengo tu vara de oro!** -le dijo negando todo lo que le decía Lee.

 **Lee: Eres un maldito mentiroso** -le dijo ya muy enojado con Sasori.

 **Sasori: ¡Oye estuve peleando todo el día contra pigmeos y momias!** -le dijo evitando continuar con esa pelea.

 **Lee: Entonces ¡Bájate de mí dirigible!** -le grito acercándose a él para arrojarlo del dirigible.

Y mientras que Sasori y Lee discutían un hermoso atardecer aparecía mientras que Sasuke y Sakura aún se besaban apasionadamente para luego solo separarse mirarse a los ojos y juntar sus frentes.

 **Sasuke y Sakura: TE AMO** -dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego volverse a besar apasionadamente.


End file.
